La Révolte des Loups
by We are crazy
Summary: La Révolution est en marche, menée par le charismatique Axel Break. Au palais, la première femme soldat, Aqua Fate, doit choisir entre son rêve et ses valeurs. Et Roxas Key, jeune Prassien qui ne souhaite que la tranquillité, va devenir malgré lui la clé d'une révolte sur le point d'exploser. Révolutionnaires et soldats, tous ignorent les sacrifices qui les attendent réellement.
1. Prélude

_Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lue, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster cette nouvelle histoire ! A vous et aux nouveaux, bienvenue, et merci d'entamer la lecture de cette nouvelle fanfiction :D_

_J'ai adoré l'écrire, créer un nouvel univers et animer les personnages qui y vivent. Contrairement à la dernière fanfiction que j'ai écrite, Axel et Roxas ne sont plus les seuls personnages sur lesquels l'histoire porte, même s'ils sont les "héros" principaux._

_J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous fera rêver et ressentir des émotions._

_**Résumé :** Roxas, jeune fils de marchand, se retrouve malgré lui aux côtés des Foulards Pourpres, une bande de révolutionnaires guidés par le charismatique Axel Break. Au palais royal, Aqua, la première femme soldat, doit choisir entre son rêve et ses valeurs. Tandis que la Révolution approche, les destins se croisent, les relations se créent et les conflits éclatent. Dans une Société régie par l'intolérance et l'injustice, ceux qui s'aiment doivent se cacher, les miséreux subissent et les femmes se plient. Chacun se retrouve confronté à la terrible décision : continuer à se soumettre, ou faire la révolution à sa façon. Mais nul ne se doute de ce qui les attend réellement : car en temps de guerre, peu importe le camp, il faut faire des sacrifices._

_**Personnages principaux :** Axel et Roxas. En second lieu : Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, Kairi, et bien d'autres._

**_Disclaimer : _**_Les personnages de cette fanf__iction appartiennent à Square Enix, ils proviennent des jeux-vidéos Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy. _

_Pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy, quelques personnages - qui se trouvent dans Kingdom Hearts - seront présents dans l'histoire :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**La Révolte des Loups  
**

**Partie 1**** : **

**_« L'homme est-il un monstre, ou le monstre un homme ? »_ **

* * *

**Prélude : Les Foulards Pourpres**

Approchez, approchez enfants de Prass ou d'ailleurs ! Venez écouter l'histoire des femmes et hommes aux foulards pourpres ! Venez célébrer l'aventure de ces courageux rebelles dont on a souvent oublié les noms ! Venez découvrir le récit d'une bataille pour la Liberté, pour la justice, et pour l'amour !

Sous le joug d'un despotique Roi, le peuple de Prass pliait et se mourrait. Jusqu'au jour où, s'élevant parmi la foule opprimée, un groupe d'individus mystérieux apparut. Leurs foulards rouges volant au vent, ils décidèrent de défendre les miséreux, et peu à peu, leurs rangs s'élargirent.

Pris en embuscade par les soldats du Roi, ces vils meurtriers sans âme, le chef des rebelles fut assassiné. Croyant intimider les Révolutionnaires, son Altesse ne fit que nourrir leur rage. Ainsi, un nouveau chef prit la tête des Foulards Pourpres et fonda la Cité des Loups, le repaire des Révolutionnaires. Les hommes et femmes du peuple, oppressés par le tyran qui les tuait peu à peu, se joignirent à la cause, et bientôt la guerre parut inévitable…

Comment ? Vous voulez savoir comment tout cela finit ? Mais enfin, un peu de patience ! La conclusion de ce beau récit perdrait toute sa saveur si je vous la racontais tout de suite.

Non, je vais plutôt vous conter l'histoire d'un jeune membre de la Révolution, dont le nom est encore chanté aujourd'hui. Jeune, énergique et brillant, ne croyez pas qu'il rêvait de guerre pour autant ! C'est la vie qui l'a mené à la Cité des Loups, le cruel Destin qui a noué un foulard pourpre autour de son cou. Et l'Amour qui a fait de lui un héros.

C'est au travers des yeux de Roxas Key que nous allons suivre le combat pour la Liberté de ces hommes et femmes qui ont sauvé Prass. Et tout commence trois ans après la mort du premier leader des Foulards Pourpres, dans les quartiers marchands de notre belle capitale. A l'aube d'une nouvelle ère.

* * *

_Ceci était le prélude le plus court de l'histoire de ce site ! x) _

_Rassurez-vous, les chapitres seront bieeeen plus longs. _

_Ce prélude est clairement inspiré du début du Bossu de Notre-Dame, raconté par Clopin. C'est en écoutant les chansons de ce film que beaucoup d'idées me sont venues pour cette histoire._

_Un grand merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ce début vous a donné envie de continuer ! _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le Roi des Loups **

Prass, capitale d'Elgard, cité du commerce, ville de plaisir et de luxure pour les nobles. Au palais royal, on racontait que la vie était aisée, nul ne manquait de rien. Richement vêtus, les femmes et hommes de la cour du Roi dansaient et festoyaient sans cesse, noyés sous une profusion d'or et de joyaux. Et confortablement installé sur son trône, son Altesse Ansem le second régnait sur son petit monde d'une main de fer.

En dehors des portes du château, les choses étaient bien différentes. Prass devenait cité de l'injustice. Quand les bourgeois parvenaient à supporter les taxes tant bien que mal, les marchands des quartiers plus modestes, accablés de dettes, peinaient à survivre. Les plus miséreux mendiaient sans grand espoir quand ils ne volaient pas qui baissait trop sa garde. De temps à autre, une épidémie envahissait la cité, histoire d'accabler encore les plus malheureux.

Dans les quartiers marchands, chacun faisait de son mieux pour survivre. Prix alléchants, produits importés des continents exotiques ou petites manigances, la loi était celle du plus fort… et du plus malin. L'oppression du Roi, avide de la fortune de son peuple, poussait les Hommes à se rabaisser au pire.

Perdu au milieu de cette foule, Roxas Key tentait de se tenir à l'écart des ennuis.

- Répète un peu ?

Il repéra d'où provenait le cri : non loin de là où il se trouvait, un groupe de soldats venait de jeter une femme dans la boue. Une petite foule s'était formée autour d'eux. Chuchotant, commentant la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'une attraction, ils se tenaient à une distance raisonnable. Ce genre d'événement était devenu habituel, mais l'effroi était toujours le même.

- Les Foulards Pourpres vous tueront tous ! ricana la femme. Voilà ce que j'ai dit !

Une folle de plus.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! ricana un soldat. Qui veut avoir le plaisir de tirer le premier ?

Roxas resta immobile, tout comme les Prassiens qui se trouvaient là. Tous savaient ce qui allait se produire. Il tourna le dos à la scène, les poings serrés. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Son père l'attendait à la boutique où il devait l'aider. Les histoires de Révolution ne l'intéressaient pas. En ces temps de doute, mieux valait garder ses élans pour soi. Après tout, il ne demandait qu'à vivre une vie tranquille.

Il entendit les coups de feu dans son dos et se mordit la lèvre.

Il arriva à la boutique où son père l'accueillit froidement : les clients étaient déjà nombreux, et le frère de Roxas était en retard. Il se dépêcha de passer derrière le comptoir.

- Sora ! s'exclama plus tard son père. Bon sang, ça fait plus d'une heure que…

- Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé ! J'ai croisé…

- Rien à faire ! Viens aider ton frère à la caisse !

Les cheveux en bataille, Sora apparut aux yeux de Roxas, un sourire un peu idiot sur les lèvres. Son frère soupira, amusé : il ne changerait jamais, hein.

Âgé de 17 ans, il était plus jeune que Roxas d'une année. Ça suffisait à creuser un fossé entre leurs deux caractères : s'ils étaient tous deux plutôt enjoués, Sora était bien plus excité de nature que Roxas. Téméraire, inconscient et parfois carrément stupide, il avait le don de se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Et il arrivait toujours en retard, aussi.

Roxas se souvenait encore de leurs quelques années passées à l'école : quand lui excellait, Sora était le pire élève de la classe. Et nombreuses étaient ses punitions. Il avait beau être un peu simple d'esprit, il était profondément bon et Roxas l'adorait. Depuis l'enfance ils étaient inséparables, malgré leurs différences. Roxas tempérait Sora, Sora amusait Roxas.

- Vous êtes aussi différents que semblables ! leur disait avec ravissement sa mère, lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.

Elle leur avait donné ces yeux bleus qui les liaient, et ses cheveux sombres étaient ceux de Sora. Roxas gardait d'elle un souvenir précieux. Celui d'une femme drôle et aimante, sévère mais juste.

- Ça s'est calmé, constata le père de Roxas.

La boutique s'était vidée, midi approchant, les Prassiens rentraient manger.

- Allez manger un truc à la maison et revenez dans une heure, décida l'homme.

Roxas l'observa quelques instants. Malgré sa petite taille, Jeff Key avait autrefois été imposant de carrure. Des années de privation et la mort de sa femme l'avaient amaigri, et son teint autrefois mâte avait rapidement pâli. Sous ses cheveux blonds dont Roxas avait hérité, ses yeux étaient constamment cernés.

- Tu veux pas venir, toi aussi ? proposa Roxas.

- Je dois garder la boutique, refusa son père.

Il passait de moins en moins de temps avec ses fils. Et Roxas avait l'impression de ne plus avoir vu un sourire sur son visage depuis une éternité. Mort avec sa femme, le papa énergique et enjoué. Ou enterré sous des tonnes de dettes, comme tous les autres.

- On n'a qu'une heure, grouille-toi ! s'exclama Sora en tirant son frère par la manche.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et Roxas eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir son père qui se mettait à ranger les étalages.

Il travaillait sans cesse et peinait à abandonner sa boutique. Durant une période, il y avait passé toutes ses nuits, laissant ses fils seuls dans leur petit appartement. Si personne ne l'avait jamais clairement dit, Roxas avait fini par comprendre que son père craignait pour son échoppe. Peur des voleurs, des soldats, de la concurrence… Il n'avait pas voulu chercher plus loin. Son père avait fini par revenir à la maison, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Roxas suivait son frère depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils n'allaient pas dans la bonne direction. Leur appartement se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Sora, t'as perdu le sens de l'orientation ?

Son frère se tourna vers lui, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. Roxas freina le pas. Ça sentait la mauvaise idée. Le genre de plan dont son frère avait le secret.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard ?

Répondre à une question par une question : autre spécialité de Sora.

- Parce que t'as pas voulu te lever quand je te l'ai demandé, se moqua Roxas.

Sora éclata de rire, faisant sourire son frère.

- Ouais, aussi ! Mais pas seulement.

Ils descendaient de plus en plus, constata Roxas. Ils se rendaient dans les quartiers les plus pauvres, comprit-il. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si intéressant là-bas ?

- En venant, j'ai rencontré un mec qui faisait de la propagande pour les Foulards Pourpres. Il m'a parlé d'un discours qu'il devait faire à midi, j'espérais que notre père nous libérerait à temps pour qu'on puisse y assister !

Roxas en resta bouche bée : mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de son imbécile de frère, parfois ? Il lui agrippa le bras, stoppant sa marche.

- T'es complétement malade ! Ces gens sont à moitié fous ! Et si on se faisait voir là-bas ? Tu sais bien que c'est hyper mal vu d'aller à la Cité des Loups !

Sora lui sourit à nouveau, dégagea son bras.

- Désolé de te dire ça, mais tu t'y trouves déjà.

Il fit signe à Roxas de le suivre, contourna un mur et bientôt le blond se figea net. Quelques marches plus bas commençait une foule immense qui s'étendait à n'en plus finir. Au centre des hommes et femmes, une estrade de bois élevait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années au-dessus de tous.

- … et ces injustices qui nous oppressent ! s'écriait ce dernier. Nous ne pouvons rester inactifs face…

- C'est lui ! Le gars que j'ai rencontré ! s'extasia presque Sora.

- Super, on l'a vu, maintenant on s'en va !

- … la Révolution est la seule solution !

- Nan, viens on descend ! Je veux être avec les gens.

« Avec les gens » ? Avec les révolutionnaires qui mourraient abattus dans la boue par des soldats ? Roxas n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver mêlé à eux. Qui savait les ennuis qu'ils risquaient d'avoir. Peut-être même que leur père paierait pour eux !

Mais Sora dévalait déjà les marches et se frayait un passage entre les Prassiens. Roxas soupira et partir à sa poursuite. A ce rythme-là, ils n'auraient pas le temps de manger.

- … oulards Pourpres ont toujours lutté pour…

Il repéra Sora entre deux femmes, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir son nouvel ami. Roxas le rejoignit, tout aussi aveugle que lui.

- Décidément, être petit c'est chiant, râla Sora.

- Oh, vous ratez pas grand-chose ! répondit une voix masculine à la droite de Roxas.

Il refusa de se tourner : hors de question qu'il établisse le moindre contact avec une révolutionnaire. C'était un coup à se faire passer pour l'un des leurs. Sora, lui, ne manqua pas de questionner l'homme, apparemment assez grand, sur ce qui se passait.

- L'autre imbécile est pas très beau à voir, répondit la voix, amusée.

- … sommes plus nombreux chaque jour ! Mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant ! Mes frères, mes sœurs, c'est le peuple entier qui doit se lier contre l'oppression !

- Il parle plutôt bien, répliqua Sora.

L'homme rit à côté de Roxas et il décida qu'il était terriblement agaçant.

- Pas autant que notre chef. Il va bientôt arriver.

Le fondateur de la Cité des Loups… Roxas en avait déjà entendu parler. Redouté par ceux qui ne rejoignaient pas sa cause, craint même par les soldats du Roi, il était connu dans toute la ville. Peu l'avaient déjà vu, et on lui prêtait mille visages. Mais tous s'accordaient sur un point : il avait plus de sang sur les mains que tous les révolutionnaires réunis.

- Sora, viens on s'en va, décida Roxas en se retournant vers son frère.

Il se raidit lorsque des doigts se posèrent sur son épaule. Il pivota subitement pour faire face à l'homme qui leur parlait depuis leur arrivée. Grand et élancé, il portait un long manteau noir boutonné jusqu'au col. Les iris verts de ses yeux en amandes le fixaient et un long sourire étirait ses lèvres minces. Des cheveux d'un rouge détonnant se dressaient sur son crâne. Roxas resta figé quelques instants face à un physique aussi atypique.

- Vous partez déjà ? Vous allez rater le clou du spectacle !

Roxas se dégagea de son emprise, mal à l'aise. Ce type dégageait un truc pas net.

- On a un truc à faire…

- C'est rare que le meneur de la Révolution se montre en public, poursuivit l'autre sans lui prêter attention. Il paraît que dès aujourd'hui, il sera bien plus présent. Peut-être que vous allez rater un jour historique !

- Ça serait vraiiiiment dommage ! insista Sora.

Roxas hésita un instant puis soupira. Après tout, il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le chef des foulards pourpres. Prass en parlait tant…

- J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine, votre chef.

- Son charisme n'a d'égal que son éloquence ! assura l'homme. La Révolution a besoin d'un visage, les rebelles doivent avoir quelqu'un à suivre, un homme pour les guider. Et il est parfait pour ce rôle !

Roxas résista à l'envie de se moquer de la fascination du pauvre homme pour son leader.

- Une fois qu'il est là, on s'en va, souffla Roxas à son frère.

- Ouais, ouais !

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour vérifier si l'homme ne les écoutait pas, il réalisa qu'il était parti. Au même instant, le jeune qui parlait haussa un peu plus le ton :

- Et maintenant ! Prassiens, Prassiennes ! Accueillons ensemble la terreur des soldats du palais des fous, le maître de la Cité des Loups, le chef des Foulards Poupres… Celui qui nous guidera tous vers cet avenir dont nous rêvons… Le Roi des révolutionnaire: Axel Break !

La foule se mit à hurler et à s'agiter, Roxas agrippa la manche de son frère pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas de vue. Il réalisa que ce dernier criait aussi. Puis il le vit s'étouffer à moitié et Roxas se retourna vers l'estrade pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Il se pencha sur la gauche pour apercevoir un tant soit peu la scène. Et il suffoqua à son tour.

- J'y crois pas… souffla-t-il.

Fièrement dressé sur la scène, se tenait l'homme qui était auparavant à leurs côtés. Le roux au regard d'absinthe qui leur avait vanté les qualités du chef des Foulards Pourpres… _ses_ qualités.

C'était ce qu'on appelait de l'arrogance. Roxas leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'à ses côtés, Sora s'extasiait d'avoir pu parler avec le « grand Axel, le Roi de la Cité des Loups ». Le Roi des orgueilleux, songea Roxas.

Axel Break attendit que la foule se calme, puis prit la parole, son agaçant sourire sur les lèvres.

- Prassiens, Prassiennes ! C'est un trop grand accueil que vous me faîtes ! Trop de temps a passé sans que je ne me montre à vous… Et vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir pour ça.

Son sourire s'éteignit. Sa voix devint plus grave.

- Depuis la mort de notre meneur, il y a trois ans, les Foulards Pourpres ont dû se reconstruire. La Cité des Loups est devenue notre repère, et vous êtes nombreux à nous avoir rejoints. Cependant, je ne pouvais me montrer qu'aux miens, dans l'intimité de cette Cité. Une ville, dans la ville. Un repère de révolutionnaires au sein de Prass. Nous sommes frères de sang, car liés par la rougeur des tissus que nous portons ! Je pouvais leur faire confiance. Mais le peuple, le peuple de Prass encore oppressé par ce Roi fou qu'on nous assigne… il a aussi le droit de savoir qui peut l'aider ! Je sais que parmi vous, il n'y a pas que des révolutionnaires. Je sais que parmi vous, il y a des femmes et des hommes qui hésitent encore. Continuer votre vie tranquillement dans l'espoir que l'injustice ne vous frappe… ou rejoindre les rangs d'une Révolution qui risque de vous coûter la vie… mais ramènera la Justice et la Liberté dans votre patrie !

Des cris. Roxas jeta un œil à Sora qui applaudissait.

- C'est un choix difficile, et je ne peux espérer vous ramener à mes côtés sans vous montrer mon visage. Si c'est moi que vous suivez, alors vous avez le droit de me connaître ! Je ne dois plus être qu'un nom ! Dès ce jour, Axel Break ainsi que tous ses compagnons ne se cacheront plus !

Et il parlait de lui à la troisième personne en plus.

Des hommes et des femmes rejoignirent leur chef sur l'estrade, tous porteurs d'un foulard rouge, noué autour du cou, du front, du bras, de la taille… Une femme aux cheveux blonds détacha le sien et le leva dans les airs. Le vent le fit onduler et Roxas le fixa un moment, comme fasciné.

- En chacun de nous, il y a ce foulard, symbole de Liberté ! s'exclama Axel, la voix pleine de passion. Le choix vous appartient de le libérer ou non ! Quel choix ferez-vous, peuple de Prass ? Laisserez-vous le Roi Ansem et ses bouffons vous tuer jusqu'au dernier ?

Il détacha les boutons de son col, dévoilant le foulard pourpre qui entourait son cou. Roxas soupira face à la mise en scène. Autour de lui, les Prassiens n'étaient pas de son avis : ils hurlaient.

- LIBERTE ! s'écria Axel en détachant le foulard et en le brandissant en l'air.

Ses compagnons sur l'estrade l'imitèrent, et la foule reprit en écho : « LIBERTE ! ». Des poings se brandirent un peu partout, tenant ou non un tissu rouge.

- JUSTICE ! s'écria la blonde sur scène.

- JUSTICE ! reprit la foule.

Roxas sentit un frisson le parcourir, se poils se hérissèrent sur sa peau. A ses côtés, le poing en l'air, Sora criait aussi.

- LIBERTE ! répéta le jeune qui parlait en premier.

- LIBERTE !

- JUSTICE !

- JUSTICE !

Roxas resta là, immobile, à écouter ces femmes et hommes hurler leur fureur, crier en chœur leur détresse et leur désir de vengeance. Et sur l'estrade, Axel Break qui semblait s'exalter de voir cette foule en délire.

Il s'empara soudainement du bras de Sora et le tira de force, l'extirpant de la foule, l'éloignant de ces révolutionnaires qui contaminaient son frère. Il fallait qu'ils partent. C'était trop dangereux, bien trop dangereux.

- C'était génial ! s'écria Sora une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

Trop ivre d'adrénaline, il ne s'était même pas débattu, acceptant sans peine que Roxas l'entraîne avec lui.

- Ce mec… ce mec est génial.

- On rentre à la boutique, ordonna Roxas. On n'aura pas le temps de manger.

- Roxas, l'interrompit Sora. Roxas, il faut qu'on les rejoigne.

L'aîné fusilla son frère du regard, furieux. Comme il l'avait craint, Sora s'était laissé avoir.

- Et mourir, comme leur ancien chef ? C'est une cause perdue !

- Tu as vu tous ces gens ? C'est rien comparé à tous ceux qui pourraient les rejoindre !

- Il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé, je vois pas pourquoi on voudrait se battre.

Le sourire de Sora disparut et Roxas regretta presque de l'avoir déçu.

- Ouvre les yeux ! s'emporta-t-il. Papa a tellement de dettes à cause des impôts qu'il a été incapable de sauver maman de sa maladie, regarde dans l'état qu'il est maintenant ! Ne me dis pas qu'on a la belle vie, on peine à trouver de quoi manger !

- On est toujours en vie ! C'est ce que maman aurait voulu !

- Maman aurait voulu qu'on la venge, rétorqua Sora.

- Elle était tout sauf ce genre de personne.

Roxas détourna les yeux, soudainement peiné. Il détestait se disputer avec son frère, et encore plus parler de leur mère. Sora soupira, se résolut à changer de sujet.

- On devrait rentrer à la boutique.

Roxas approuva. Rentrer à la boutique, retrouver leur père, retourner à leur vie tranquille. Sans ennui. Sans soucis. Sans Révolution.

* * *

Il n'y avait plus de boutique. Seuls restaient des débris encore fumants, et tout autour, une foule de Prassiens horrifiés.

- Un crime de plus des soldats du Roi, grogna un vieil homme.

Roxas tomba à genoux face au tas sombre des décombres de la boutique de son père. Une femme s'approcha de lui.

- Ne te mets pas dans cet état, petit… lui dit-elle doucement. Ça arrive souvent tu sais… Il faut qu'on s'y fasse.

- Qu'on s'y fasse ? répéta Sora, quelques pas devant Roxas.

Il se retourna vers la femme, la fureur brillant dans ses yeux.

- Notre _père_ était dedans ! hurla-t-il. C'était sa boutique !

Roxas entendit les murmures autour de lui, sentit les regards emplis de pitié posés sur lui. Mais il ne bougea pas. Hypnotisé par le spectacle des vestiges de la boutique de sa famille. Il se rappela la dernière image qu'il avait de son père, resté à l'intérieur pour ranger. Il ne put retenir sa crainte plus longtemps.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Il leva les yeux vers les Prassiens qui restaient, haussa le ton face à leur silence:

- _Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu ce qui s'est passé ?_

Le vieil homme s'approcha de lui.

- J'étais en train d'acheter un truc à ton père quand les soldats sont entrés, raconta-t-il, mal à l'aise. Ils ont jeté tout le monde dehors, et j'ai juste pu les voir l'attacher. Puis ils sont sortis et ont mis le feu.

Ils avaient brûlé son père. Vivant. Ils l'avaient brûlé comme on brûle une boutique. Comme un amas de bouts de bois.

- Et personne n'est intervenu, souffla Roxas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Sora s'élança vers les débris, se mit à soulever les planches de bois, à la recherche de leur père. Roxas se releva, les joues trempées de larmes. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes retrouver, hein ? Un corps calciné ou juste des cendres ? ».

- Arrête ça.

- Il est peut-être…

- Sora, arrête ça. Tu n'as pas envie de voir ce qui se trouve en-dessous.

Sora se retourna vers lui, en sanglots.

- Ces soldats… je les…

- Retournons à l'appartement, le coupa Roxas.

Qu'on l'entende insulter les soldats, et ils mourraient à leur tour.

- Petit, il ne doit plus y avoir d'appartement…

Roxas fusilla la femme du regard.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler « petit ».

Malheureusement, elle avait raison. Roxas et Sora le constatèrent bien assez tôt. Les soldats avaient fait les choses en grand et brûlé l'appartement, et c'était l'immeuble entier qui en avait subi les conséquences. Les familles s'amassaient devant ce qui restait de leur demeure. Sora fulminait.

- Les dettes… murmura Roxas.

C'était certainement ce qui avait tué son père. Tout comme c'était ce qui avait tué sa mère. Et pendant tout ce temps, leur père avait joué à l'homme fort, à celui qui maitrise la situation. Roxas n'avait rien vu.

Rien _voulu voir._

Il sécha ses larmes, se retourna vers Sora. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ?

- Ces connards de soldats…

- Sora…

- Qu'ils crèvent, qu'ils crèvent tous.

Il pleurait encore, mais de rage désormais.

- Il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé, tu disais ? siffla Sora. Regarde ça ! Tu crois que c'est suffisant, pour rejoindre les Foulards Pourpres ?

Roxas sentit son estomac se tordre.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-il. On vient de tout perdre et tu veux risquer ta vie ?

- Je préfère ça que mourir comme notre père ! Arrête de tirer cette tête, tu crois que j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu voulais partir de la Cité des Loups ? T'étais d'accord avec le discours d'Axel, et ça t'a fait flipper de réaliser qu'ils avaient peut-être raison !

- J'te signale que si on n'était pas allé à ton discours, peut-être qu'on serait revenus à temps pour sauver papa !

Sora n'apprécia pas que la faute fut remise sur lui :

- Parce que tu aurais osé t'interposer, _toi_ ? C'est pas toi qui évite constamment le conflit ? Je sais ce que t'aurais fait, t'aurais voulu qu'on fuie et qu'on laisse papa crever tout seul ! Tu vaux pas mieux que ces lâches qui ne l'ont pas aidé ! Tu vaux même pas mieux que les soldats qui l'ont tué !

Roxas saisit le col de la chemise de son frère et le plaqua contre un mur. Il l'aurait volontiers frappé, là, maintenant.

- Ose répéter ça !

Il lut l'effarement dans les yeux de son frère et se rappela le soldat, quelques heures plus tôt. « Répète un peu ?! ». Il le lâcha, confus.

Son frère s'écarta de lui, du mépris dans les yeux. Roxas balbutia des excuses.

- Je rejoins la Révolution, déclara Sora sans l'écouter. Je vengerai papa. Je vais pas laisser ces connards nous…

Il se mordit les lèvres et Roxas sut qu'il était temps qu'il proteste. Mais il resta muet, figé par un millier d'émotions contraires. Son frère reprit finalement, de la colère dans la voix :

- Toi, fais ce que tu veux. Je m'en fous .

Et sur ces paroles, il disparut.

* * *

Roxas passa les jours suivants à errer dans la ville. Ses vêtements se salirent, son estomac se creusa et ses forces s'évanouirent lentement. Il songea d'abord à demander l'aide d'amis de la famille, mais après plusieurs claquements de porte, il comprit qu'il devait se débrouiller seul. Il ignorait les ennuis dans lesquels son père s'était mis pour être à ce point méprisé, mais c'était lui qui en payait les frais désormais.

Il s'inquiéta souvent pour Sora, espéra qu'il n'était pas déjà mort dans une quelconque tentative de rébellion contre le pouvoir. Mais il était possible qu'il fut en bien meilleur état que lui.

Il dut se résoudre à fouiller dans les poubelles, mendia. Il se refusa à voler. Au bout d'une semaine, il ne ressemblait plus à rien et se faisait insulter par les passants. Des soldats le poursuivirent un jour, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur. Il chuta durant sa course et finit dans un des canaux de la ville. Le courant l'emporta jusque dans les quartiers les plus miséreux. On l'aida à sortir de l'eau, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire merci, on fouilla ses poches à la recherche de quoique ce fut de valeur. Déçus de ne rien trouver, les brigands le frappèrent et Roxas s'évanouit dans son sang.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux étrangement dorés avant de fermer les siens.

_- Et quoi ? Tu t'es perdu petit oiseau? _

* * *

Roxas se réveilla avec un mal de crâne insoutenable. Il grimaça de douleur en se redressant, porta les mains à ses côtes. Il espérait n'avoir rien de cassé.

Il se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il se trouvait sur un amas de coussins, dans une petite pièce qui sentait le renfermé. On avait bandé ses plaies. A croire qu'il existait encore un peu de bonté dans cette ville.

Incapable de se lever, il resta immobile longtemps, à fixer le plafond dont la peinture s'écaillait. On l'avait sauvé. Soit. Mais qu'allait-il faire après ça ? Il avait perdu sa mère, puis son père, puis son frère. Il n'avait plus de maison et que dire de sa dignité…

Qu'allait-il devenir ?

Il ravala ses larmes. Inutile de pleurer. Il lui fallait un but, tout d'abord. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Retrouver Sora.

La porte s'ouvrit et Roxas tourna la tête avec difficulté pour voir une blonde entrer. Assez petite, elle était certainement plus jeune que lui. Elle lui sourit et il se sentit forcé de l'imiter. Elle lui inspira immédiatement confiance et il décida qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier d'elle. Après tout, elle lui avait certainement sauvé la vie si c'était elle qui l'avait amené et soigné là.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, un verre d'eau à la main.

Il leva le bras pour s'en saisir et elle secoua la tête.

- Je te fais boire depuis que tu es là, ne t'inquiète pas. Evite de bouger.

Elle approcha le verre de ses lèvres et le fit boire doucement. Roxas soupira de soulagement. Elle l'avait peut-être abreuvé pendant son sommeil, éveillé, il profitait bien plus de la sensation de l'eau sur son palais.

- On t'a ramené en sale état. Heureusement, le Docteur Vexen et moi nous sommes immédiatement occupés de toi.

Il ignorait qui était ce Docteur Vexen mais peu importait. Il lui était reconnaissant.

- Merci… souffla Roxas.

- Ça fait quelques jours déjà… trois je crois. Entre les coups, la malnutrition et la déshydratation… tu aurais pu mourir.

- C'est toujours ça avec les nouveaux clodos, ricana une voix.

Roxas se força à nouveau à se tourner vers la porte. Il reconnut immédiatement les yeux dorés du garçon qui se tenait là. Il devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans, sa peau était mâte et ses cheveux noirs en bataille lui rappelaient la coupe improbable de son frère. Il se dégageait de lui une aura malsaine et quelque chose qui déplut immédiatement à Roxas.

- Ils sont pas habitués à la dure loi de la ville.

Il se rapprocha de Roxas, son agaçant rire résonnant dans la pièce.

- Pour survivre, il faut se résoudre au pire. Je parie que tu pensais t'en sortir sans te salir les mains !

- Vanitas, intervint la blonde.

- Naminé ! répliqua-t-il.

Elle offrit un sourire d'excuses à Roxas qui secoua doucement la tête pour la rassurer.

- C'est un de ceux qui t'a trouvé.

- Merci, dit-t-il le plus poliment possible.

- Oh, me remercie pas, c'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé ! Si je devais m'occuper de tous les jeunes clochards dans ton genre, j'aurais plus le temps de rien foutre.

Roxas décida dès cet instant qu'il n'aimait pas son sauveur. Il sentit soudainement la fatigue l'envahir, comme si elle venait de décider de reprendre ses droits. Etonné par la vitesse à laquelle elle était apparue, il se demanda s'il avait bien bu de l'eau.

- C'est le chef qui a voulu qu'on te sauve. Apparemment, il te connaissait.

Le chef ? Le chef de quoi ? Roxas lutta contre le sommeil soudain.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? souffla-t-il avec difficultés.

Vanitas éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Où on est ? T'es complétement à la masse mon vieux !

- Tu es à la Cité des Loups, répondit Naminé.

Sa voix se perdit et le sommeil emporta Roxas.

* * *

- Tu es chanceux.

Roxas se tourna vers l'entrée, crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il y vit Sora. Deux jours avaient passé depuis sa rencontre avec Naminé. Cinq depuis qu'on l'avait sauvé. Deux semaines depuis le meurtre de leur père.

- Je ne trouve pas… répondit doucement Roxas. Pas ces derniers temps en tout cas.

Sora esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de son frère. Roxas secoua la tête, se redressa seul. Il arrivait désormais à marcher grâce à l'aide de Naminé.

Il avait bien bu de l'eau deux jours plus tôt, il fut rassuré de constater qu'on ne l'avait pas empoisonné ou assommé à coup de médicaments. C'était simplement son corps qui ne parvenait pas à se remettre des chocs qu'il avait subi. Et Naminé affirmait que sa tête, aussi, avait besoin de temps.

Vanitas n'était pas revenu, mais Roxas avait pu rencontrer le fameux Docteur Vexen. Un homme étrange qui lui avait laissé une impression mitigée.

Il avait demandé plusieurs fois des nouvelles de son frère, sans succès. Alors le voir là, c'était inespéré.

- T'es chanceux que Vanitas et Axel t'aient trouvé.

Axel donc. L'homme qui leur avait parlé dans la foule, le chef des révolutionnaires au sourire arrogant. Roxas se demanda pourquoi il avait voulu l'aider.

- Tu les connais maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Sora sourit fièrement. Roxas en eut le cœur réchauffé, malgré lui. Il préférait le voir ainsi.

- Ils font passer des tests aux nouvelles recrues !

- Et ?

- J'ai presque tout raté !

Il l'avait dit avec tant d'enjouement que Roxas ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré la douleur que ça lui infligeait. Etrange de voir à quel point ils parlaient normalement après ces deux semaines.

- Axel assiste le plus possible aux tests des nouveaux. Vanitas dit qu'il veut être plus présent. Du coup, il m'a vu tout foirer…

- Quelle chance.

- _…sauf_ le combat au corps à corps. Je suis incapable de manier un fusil, mais dès qu'on me donne une épée…

- Tu t'es battu avec une épée ?

- Un bout de bois, pour les tests… rectifia Sora en détournant les yeux. N'empêche que j'étais l'un des meilleurs. Je suis « furtif, rapide et agile »... Alors ils m'ont mis dans le groupe explosifs.

Ah, oui, c'était _carrément _ évident. Roxas haussa les sourcils.

- Ouais, j'ai aussi trouvé ça pas très logique au début.

Son aîné hésita entre l'inquiétude – explosifs ? Ils étaient complétement malades de mettre son frère là-dedans !- et le scepticisme – son frère était doué au corps à corps, alors quelle idée de le mettre dans un groupe dédié à l'attaque à distance ?

- Mais j'ai les qualités requises, et ils manquent de volontaires. Je suis formé par Vanitas.

Tiens, encore une bonne nouvelle.

- Du coup… j'étais là quand ils t'ont sauvé.

- Tu…

- On était sur le point d'organiser un attentat dans les hauts quartiers…

- Un atten… s'étouffa presque Roxas.

- On était plusieurs, et Vanitas a repéré un groupe proche des canaux. Quand on s'est approché ils se sont enfuis et Axel a cru te reconnaître. Il m'a demandé si j'étais bien ton frère et j'ai dit oui. Alors on t'a sauvé.

- Comment le « Roi de la Cité des Loups» a-t-il pu me reconnaître la nuit dans cet état alors qu'on ne s'est vu qu'une fois ? demanda Roxas, sceptique.

Sora haussa les épaules.

- C'est quelqu'un d'assez incroyable. Un peu étrange, mais incroyable. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde le suit.

Roxas soupira. Sora parlait de son nouveau chef et de sa nouvelle vie avec tant d'entrain… Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait plus le ramener à la raison, désormais.

- Tu fais partie des leurs ?

Sora hocha la tête.

- Tu pourrais aussi… tenta-t-il.

- Non, coupa court Roxas. Les rebelles incitent encore plus les soldats à la violence. La guerre civile ne fera qu'apporter plus de mort à Prass.

Sora haussa les épaules, déçu.

- Axel a dit que tu pouvais rester ici un moment. Le temps que tu te rétablisses.

Trop généreux de sa part. C'était même un peu louche.

- Ça te laissera peut-être le temps de réfléchir… je dois aller m'entraîner, je te laisse.

Sora quitta la pièce, laissant une étrange impression de froideur derrière lui. Roxas leva la tête vers le plafond, troublé. L'apparent retour de leur complicité ne changeait pas la situation, hein. Son frère s'était engagé dans une guerre contre le pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait emporter. Et Roxas ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, sa chambre lui parut soudainement minuscule. Etouffante, même. Roxas n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant de choisir de sortir. La porte donnait sur un petit salon. A sa gauche, on pouvait deviner l'entrée d'une salle de bain. Il traversa la pièce, repéra une autre porte, à sa droite.

- Naminé ? Dr. Vexen ?

Personne ne répondit et Roxas en conclut qu'il avait le droit de sortir. Après tout, si on le laissait seul, ça signifiait qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Et puis, au pire, il prétexterait un besoin soudain de prendre l'air.

Quoiqu'en fait, c'était la vérité. Il lui faudrait peut-être une meilleure excuse.

« En fait je suis claustrophobe ! »

Sa main se posa sur la porte d'entrée et Roxas s'immobilisa. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il se trouvait au sein même de la Cité des Loups. Ce qu'il avait vu pendant le discours n'en était que l'entrée, le cœur de la Cité rebelle restait inatteignable pour ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la Révolution. Des hommes dans le genre de Vanitas servaient de gardes et refoulaient tous ceux qui ne leur plaisaient pas. C'était pourquoi les soldats ne s'y aventuraient pas.

Alors quelqu'un comme Roxas, qui souhaitait à tout prix fuir les révolutionnaires et ne portait aucun foulard rouge à son cou… Il se demandait bien ce qu'on allait faire de lui, si on le découvrait là.

Il chassa ces pensées aussi rapidement qu'elles lui étaient venues : le chef même des révolutionnaires l'avait sauvé et l'avait autorisé à rester là. Personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Roxas ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Il resta figé quelques secondes, stupéfait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Plusieurs mètres sous lui s'étendait la Cité des Loups, incomparable à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était une vaste plaine sur laquelle se dressaient des habitations de fortunes construites avec des débris récupérés, parfois de simples tentes. Une estrade se tenait au centre, certainement dédiée aux discours du « grand chef ». Plus à l'Est se trouvaient des cibles sur lesquelles des apprentis tireurs s'entrainaient, au Nord, plus proche de là où Roxas se trouvait, on servait de la soupe, des feux étaient allumés un peu partout et le tout était entouré par un cercle formé d'immeubles miteux qui tombaient en ruine. Comme celui dont Roxas venait de sortir.

Et au centre, des centaines d'hommes et de femmes s'agitaient, mangeaient, riaient, se disputaient, s'entrainaient, réparaient leur arme, cousaient des drapeaux, s'enlaçaient, somnolaient, se soulaient, dansaient, chantaient même. Et partout, des tissus couleur sang. Roxas se surprit à songer qu'il y avait plus de vie à la Cité des Loups que dans tout Prass.

Il repéra finalement un échafaud autour duquel s'étaient rassemblés de nombreux révolutionnaires. Il crut reconnaître Vanitas qui y faisait monter un homme et une femme aux vêtements souillés. Roxas repéra des escaliers à sa gauche qui descendaient jusqu'à l'étage suivant. Il s'y rendit, espérant mieux voir ce qui se passait. Les mots de Vanitas lui parvinrent :

- Regardez ce qu'on a là ! On dirait qu'ils se sont perdus, non ?

Des cris s'élevèrent de la foule. Attiré par le bruit, d'autres spectateurs arrivèrent. De son perchoir, Roxas observait la scène, la gorge nouée.

- Je vous présente le soldat qui a permis la capture de nos confrères lors d'une opération censée être secrète, il y a une semaine ! Des applaudissements pour la célébrité du jour !

Les huées et les insultes fusèrent, Roxas put lire l'allégresse de Vanitas sur son visage.

- Et voici la prostituée qui lui a vendu la mèche ! Messieurs, n'oubliez pas que la parole d'une pute se mesure au prix qu'on la paie ! Evitez les confidences sous les draps si vous ne voulez pas finir comme nos amis !

De nouvelles huées fusèrent, tandis que Vanitas passait derrière chaque condamné pour resserrer ses liens.

- Mmh, dîtes-moi, lequel pend-on en premier ? Le chien du Roi ou la trainé traitresse ? Que détestons-nous le plus ? L'oppression ou la trahison ?

Roxas ne parvint pas à distinguer les réponses parmi le brouhaha qui s'éleva de la foule. Vanitas dut certainement décider par lui-même puisqu'il entoura le visage du soldat d'un sac et attacha la corde autour de son cou. Il recula et fit signe à une femme aux cheveux blonds d'activer la manivelle à la gauche de l'échafaud. Une seconde plus tard, le corps de l'homme se balançait sous les cris des révolutionnaires en délire. Terrorisée, la femme derrière lui blêmit soudainement. Roxas en eut pitié pour elle.

- Après vous ! ricana Vanitas en la poussant vers la corde de laquelle deux hommes avaient détachés le cadavre du soldat.

Roxas serra ses doigts autour de la rambarde. Face à la femme, la foule crachait des insultes obscènes. La dernière chose qu'elle verrait avant de périr serait la fureur et la haine de ces hommes et femmes. Avait-elle réellement mérité ça ?

- Ne les juge pas.

Roxas sursauta, se retourna. Le chef des révolutionnaires se tenait à ses côtés, adossé à la rambarde, le fixant de coin. Il se raidit automatiquement, mal à l'aise face à l'assurance qu'il dégageait. Comme si Axel Break était persuadé que rien au monde ne pouvait l'atteindre, et que ça rendait cette croyance réelle.

_« C'est quelqu'un d'assez incroyable. Un peu étrange, mais incroyable. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde le suit. » _Roxas adhérait presque aux propos de son frère.

- Ils ont perdu leurs frères et sœurs par leur faute. On les a empêchés de la violer, qu'ils aient au moins le droit de la tuer.

Axel rit face à la stupeur du blond.

- C'est un monde cruel, tu sais. Ils sont furieux, et ils ont le droit de l'être. Mais c'est compliqué à maitriser, la colère. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Le bruit de la trappe qui s'ouvrait et de la foule en délire glaça le sang de Roxas. Il réalisa qu'il était resté obnubilé par son voisin et se retourna pour constater que, comme prévu, la femme avait fini à son tour pendue.

- C'est difficile de ne pas devenir fou.

Roxas se tourna à nouveau vers Axel pour constater qu'il souriait, le regard ailleurs. Derrière lui, les voix des révolutionnaires s'élevèrent dans un chant aux paroles qu'il mit du temps à distinguer. Axel entonna soudainement la chanson, doucement, comme pour lui permettre de comprendre son contenu.

- Et au nom de la Liberté, putain de soldat. On te tuera, putain de soldat. A mort, à mort les ennemis de la Liberté. A mort, à mort le Roi et ses fous. A mort, à mort…

- Vous luttez contre la violence des soldats, mais vous faîtes la même chose.

- A mort, à mort, les oppresseurs. A mort, à mort, au nom de la Liberté.

Axel sourit à Roxas qui en resta bouche bée. Ce type était carrément étrange. Effrayant, même.

- Ces hommes et femmes, en bas. Ils ne sont pas là pour rien. Ils ont subi la cruauté des soldats et de la couronne. Ils ont perdu des êtres chers ou ont simplement été témoins de l'injustice de notre belle ville. Ils crient vengeance et c'est leur droit. C'est aussi le tien.

- La guerre engendre la guerre, la mort engendre la mort, répliqua Roxas.

- Que c'est philosophique, ricana Axel en réponse. Et si face à la mort, on oppose la passivité, que crois-tu qu'il y a ? Encore plus de mort. Quelle est la solution alors ?

Roxas ne répondit rien, et face à son silence, Axel répondit, ravi :

- La Révolution. Tu sais, tu ressembles énormément à un ami. Un Foulard Pourpre, un de ceux qui a été fait prisonniers par la faute de ces pourris qu'on a pendu. J'ai cru, bêtement, que c'était lui quand je t'ai vu dans la foule, avec ton frère.

Lors de leur première rencontre, pendant le discours, comprit Roxas. Il se demanda où il voulait en venir.

- Tu as pratiquement le même visage, c'est assez incroyable. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis resté te parler, pour vérifier que vous étiez bien deux personnes différentes. Et au vu du caractère, c'est évident.

Il rit tout seul, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'hilarant. Il se calma soudainement.

- Quoique… ce sont surtout vos idées qui divergent… Tu ne crois pas en la Révolution, n'est-ce pas ?

Roxas choisit de ne pas répondre, ce qui ne perturba pas l'homme qui poursuivit tranquillement :

- C'est parce que tu ressembles à cet ami que je t'ai reconnu sans peine quand tu t'es fait agresser. Et c'est ce visage qui fait que Vanitas te déteste.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Axel ignora sa question muette.

- Pourquoi tu penses qu'on se bat ?

- Pour la Justice et la Liberté, tenta Roxas.

Axel éclata de rire, ce qui stupéfia et agaça le blond. A croire que tout était incroyablement hilarant avec lui.

- Ça, ce sont des jolis mots ! Des mots pour les discours ! Je vais te dire pourquoi on se bat : pour donner un sens à notre vie. Sans cette Révolution, chacun des êtres humains que tu vois en bas n'est rien. Juste un Prassien soumis de plus. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est lutter pour ne pas se laisser mourir bêtement. Il y en a qui se battent pour le plaisir de tuer, pour la vengeance, pour protéger ou pour la Liberté et la Justice que tous rêvent d'avoir. Mais je crois qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment ce que c'est, ni ce que ça implique.

- Pour le chef adulé d'une Révolution, vous avez l'air assez sceptique, fit remarquer Roxas.

- Sceptique ? Je suis lucide. Je sais qui sont ces gens qui me suivent, je sais que ce qui nous attend après la victoire sera plus compliqué que ce qu'ils pensent. Mais la chose dont je suis le plus certain, c'est que nous allons gagner cette guerre. Alors ce qui se passe avant ou après, au final peu importe, tant que la victoire est au bout du chemin.

Roxas en aurait presque admiré son assurance et sa foi en sa cause. Il était forcé d'admettre qu'il savait parler. Et qu'en effet, il était loin d'être aussi idiot qu'il le paraissait.

- Vous connaissez mon frère, non ?

Axel hocha la tête, les yeux rivés devant lui, fixant quelque chose, quelque part au milieu du vide.

- Sora, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Il a échoué à absolument tous ses tests, hormis le corps à corps. Mais on manque de monde en explosifs, alors je l'y ai mis. Ceux qui sont dans cette section ont un rôle délicat et important, je dois leur faire entièrement confiance.

- J'imagine que vous ne partez pas faire un attentat avec un nouveau venu, habituellement.

Axel eut un sourire en coin.

- Ah ça… on n'a pas pu le faire à cause de toi. Tu dois me détester d'avoir entraîné ton frère là-dedans.

- Un peu.

Roxas ne parvint pas à mettre le reproche qu'il aurait voulu dans sa voix. La présence d'Axel avait quelque chose d'apaisant sur lui qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

- J'ai demandé à ton frère de se présenter et d'expliquer pourquoi il voulait rejoindre la Révolution avant de l'envoyer aux explosifs. C'est rare de voir un jeune aussi énergique et motivé. Carrément naïf aussi, mais j'ai immédiatement senti que je pouvais lui confier ma vie. Il me fait un peu penser à moi, à son âge. Il est plutôt du genre inconscient, non ?

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'acquiescer. Axel parut se réjouir de le voir plus pliant.

- Il avait l'air prêt à mourir pour cette Révolution, poursuivit-il. Il m'a raconté avec toute la fougue de sa jeunesse votre histoire

Roxas se raidit soudainement. Axel parlait avec un ton presque amusé. Il contint sa colère.

- Deux frères qui perdent leur dernier parent à cause des soldats de notre cher Roi… alors qu'ils assistaient à un discours de propagande des Foulards Pourpres. Le plus jeune, furieux, rejoint la rébellion pour se venger. L'aîné, se croyant plus raisonnable, se terre dans sa lâcheté et rejoint le clan des pauvres miséreux qui subissent leur sort sans lutter.

Cette fois, Axel affichait un sourire cruel. Roxas comprit qu'il le manipulait.

- Je ne suis pas lâche, rétorqua-t-il, la voix tremblante de fureur. Les lâches, ce sont ceux qui ont laissé la maison de mon père brûler sans rien faire !

- Et tu crois valoir mieux ? Ils n'ont pas voulu se mêler d'une affaire qui ne les regardait pas, selon eux. Ils n'ont pas voulu risquer leur vie pour quelqu'un d'autre. « Tant que ça arrive aux autres, ça va ! ». La belle solidarité Prassienne ! Et toi, tu es exactement pareil. Ton frère m'a parlé de toi, tu sais. Et le reste se lit chez toi. Par peur d'avoir des ennuis tu refuses de rejoindre cette Révolution, mais avoue que t'es d'accord avec nos idées. Qui ne le serait pas ? Surtout après avoir perdu son père à cause du Roi ! Alors oui, tu es lâche. Plus encore que ceux qui ont laissé cramer ton père.

Roxas leva le bras, prêt à cogner, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu rien faire, Axel s'en emparait et s'agenouillait derrière la rambarde, forçant Roxas à tomber au sol. Il réalisa qu'une lame menaçait son cou et que face à lui, les yeux d'Axel brillaient comme jamais.

- On ne m'a pas choisi comme chef pour rien, siffla-t-il. Si tu crois pouvoir me toucher, tu rêves.

Il délivra Roxas de son emprise, se redressa.

- Tu peux rester te reposer ici un moment. Je sais que tu veux rester avec ton frère. Qui sait, peut-être que son courage déteindra sur toi.

* * *

_La liberté. Rengaine pompeuse de notre civilisation. Il n'y a que ceux qui en sont privés qui savent ce que cela signifie._

_Cloud Atlas_

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le dire :) Merci d'avoir lu!_

_En fin de chapitre, vous trouverez à chaque fois une citation, souvent tirée d'un film qui m'a inspiré pour cette histoire. Cloud Atlas fait partie de mes " films révolutionnaires" préférés. Il raconte l'histoire de nombreuses personnes à des époques différentes, et, d'une certaine façon, chaque histoire raconte une forme de révolution. L'histoire qui se passe en Corée, ma préférée, raconte même clairement une Révolution, et c'est cette histoire en particulier qui m'a inspirée. _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Un grand merci pour vos commentaires! :D Je répondrai ici à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte :) _

_**MissManga** : Quel plaisir de te retrouver! ^^ Tu as clairement raison pour le Bossu de Notre Dame, je me suis inspirée de beaucoup de films, séries, livres et autres pour cette histoire, d'où les citations en fin de chapitre pour en parler rapidement ^^ Le Bossu de Notre Dame a clairement inspiré la Cité des Loups, avec sa Cour des miracles. J'en parle dans quelques chapitres :) " Hypnotique et dangereux", wow, je suis trop contente qu'Axel te fasse cet effet ! :D Et j'ai hâte aussi qu'on passe à Aqua héhé, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer !  
_

_**Xoen** : Un plaisir de vous revoir aussi héhé :) J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire !_

_**Imthebest** : Décidemment, tu me suivras longtemps toi! :D Cet un univers très différent, je comprends que ça t'aie un peu rebuté, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même :) Alors, l'histoire est finie, je dois juste achever le dernier chapitre. Il y a 22 chapitres si je me trompe pas, séparés en deux parties. J'aimerais poster tous les lundis, donc un chapitre par semaine, mais avec l'école qui recommence pour bêta-lecteur et moi j'ai du mal à croire qu'on tiendra le rythme x) Donc normalement, ça sera les lundis :) Sinon, je ne dis rien de plus, mais tu es en bon chemin pour quelque chose ^^ _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les lâches et les braves**

Roxas passa la journée dans sa chambre, à ressasser sa colère et les paroles d'Axel. Pour qui se prenait-il, hein ? À l'analyser, à commenter ses choix, à le juger alors qu'il le connaissait à peine !

Exactement comme Roxas l'avait fait, en fait. Bah, c'était déjà plus justifié de sa part. L'autre grand con avait attiré son frère dans cette histoire de Révolution débile. Ils finiraient tous par mourir, c'était tellement évident.

Naminé lui rendit visite pour s'enquérir de son état. Comme il allait mieux, elle resta plutôt pour discuter, lui raconta les dernières nouvelles de l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle lui annonça que le chef allait bientôt partir, Roxas se redressa.

À tous les coups, il voulait faire son fameux attentat que le sauvetage de Roxas avait interrompu. Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait entrainer son frère avec lui.

Roxas sortit de l'appartement en trombe, dévala les escaliers jusqu'à arriver en bas. Il se retrouva au milieu de l'agitation de la Cité des Loups, un peu ébahi par ce qui s'offrait à lui. C'était nettement plus impressionnant d'en bas.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les passants, passa à coté de stands de tirs, évita les regards mauvais qu'on lui lançait. Comme s'il était écrit sur son visage qu'il n'était pas de là.

Il ignorait où trouver Sora, mais s'il fallait qu'il se perde dans cette « Cité » pour le trouver, il le ferait.

Il repéra un groupe de révolutionnaires assis un peu à l'écart, mangeant et buvant tout en discutant. L'un d'eux était le jeune homme qui avait ouvert le discours auquel ils avaient assisté avec Sora, celui que son frère avait dit avoir rencontré. Il ignora les armes qu'ils portaient, prit son courage à deux mains et les rejoignit. Il fut accueilli par un regard glacé de la part d'une blonde qu'il reconnut à son tour. Elle était présente à la fin du discours, et c'était peut-être même elle qui avait exécuté le soldat et la prostituée plus tôt.

- Excusez-moi, je… je cherche Sora.

Elle haussa les sourcils et afficha un sourire mauvais. Le jeune homme censé connaître son frère l'interpella.

- Et t'es qui ?

- Roxas. Et toi ?

Il parut apprécier son culot et répondit :

- Demyx, bras droit de notre chef.

- N'importe quoi, répliqua un homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé. T'es rien du tout, petit con.

- Roxas, tu dis, fit la femme. T'es le gamin que le chef garde, non ? Ils t'ont sauvé avec Vanitas, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui.

La femme avait un visage d'une beauté à la fois fascinante et effrayante. Elle transpirait la cruauté et le sadisme.

- Un pauvre type égaré, ricana-t-elle. T'es le fameux gosse qui profite de nous alors qu'il veut pas s'engager dans la rébellion.

Roxas se demanda qui avait bien pu dire ça, puis songea à Vanitas. Eh bien, s'il était déjà connu à ce niveau, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il reste dans sa chambre.

- Les lâches, tu sais ce que j'en pense ? ajouta-t-elle en se levant, son fusil à la main.

- Larxène…

- La ferme Xaldin. Explique-moi pourquoi un petit con comme toi a droit à une chambre pour lui seul quand nos frères pourrissent en prison ? Quand on a des blessés, ils sont entassés les uns sur les autres !

- S'il était mélangé aux autres blessés, il se ferait tuer, fit remarquer Demyx d'un ton trop détendu au goût de Roxas.

- Ça peut s'arranger !

Xaldin se leva finalement et posa sa main sur le bras de Larxène. Elle le fusilla du regard puis cracha aux pieds de Roxas avant de se rasseoir. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début.

- Je déteste ce genre de mecs… maugréa-t-elle.

- Je sais pas où est ton frère, soupira Demyx. Je crois qu'il doit partir en mission avec Axel.

- Le chef, rectifia Xaldin.

- Oh arrête, protesta Larxène. On le connait depuis avant ces conneries, on a encore le droit de l'appeler Axel.

- Où il est, Ax… le chef, insista Roxas.

Les trois le dévisagèrent un instant, puis Demyx haussa les épaules.

- Bah, sûrement « chez lui ». Avec Saïx j'imagine.

Demyx lui désigna l'entrée d'un immeuble, plus loin. Roxas le remercia rapidement et partit dans sa direction.

- Si tu crois pouvoir lui parler, tu rêves, ricana Larxène dans son dos.

Il l'ignora et accéléra le pas, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il devait protéger son frère, c'était tout dont il était certain. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Il arriva devant la porte qui s'avéra être plutôt commune, la seule chose la démarquant des autres étant sa couleur : pourpre, étonnement.

Il toqua et elle s'ouvrit sur un garçon aux cheveux gris. Roxas déduisit qu'il n'était pas bien plus âgé que lui. Il le dévisagea sévèrement et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- J'aimerais parler avec Axel.

Il haussa les sourcils et Roxas comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

- Il est occupé, répondit l'autre en faisant mine de refermer la porte.

- Je dois lui parler du garçon qui me ressemble !

Le jeune homme se figea, l'observa encore un peu, hésita.

- Ventus ?

Roxas ignorait si c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait, mais il hocha tout de même la tête. Le garçon lui demanda d'attendre et ferma la porte. Derrière lui, Roxas sentait des regards mauvais et il pria pour qu'il revienne rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur deux paires de bras cette fois qui se saisirent de lui et le trainèrent à l'intérieur. Roxas découvrit avec étonnement que « chez Axel » était en fait une grande salle dans laquelle de nombreux révolutionnaires discutaient, s'afféraient à réparer des armes… ou le regardaient passer avec un regard surpris ou mauvais. On le poussa à grimper des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur, plus calme. Un des hommes ouvrit une porte et jeta presque Roxas à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

Assis à un bureau, Axel était entouré de divers papiers. Debout à ses côtés, un homme aux cheveux bleus et à l'air froid en lisait un à haute voix. Il s'interrompit immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçut Roxas.

- Il dit avoir des informations sur Ventus. Je crois qu'on a un traître de plus, déclara l'homme qui tenait Roxas.

Axel leva enfin les yeux vers lui, d'abord étonné, puis amusé.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent à le laisser seul mais finirent par s'en aller, incités par le regard insistant de leur chef. Ce dernier se leva, ses yeux rivés sur Roxas.

- Alors, ces informations sur Ventus ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est Ventus, répondit Roxas, un peu gêné.

- Évidemment qu'il ne le connaît pas, siffla l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Évidemment ! répéta Axel, tout sourire. Le truc, c'est qu'on était en train de faire quelque chose d'important, et tu nous as un peu interrompus. Alors j'espère que tu as une bonne raison.

Roxas soutint le regard de l'autre homme qui semblait le mépriser sans même le connaître.

- Je veux vous parler de Sora.

- Je vais en bas, décida finalement l'homme. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini.

Axel ne répondit pas, attendit que la porte se referme derrière lui. Puis il se rapprocha de Roxas, tout sourire envolé.

- Saïx est un peu à cran en ce moment, il va me faire chier après ça.

Roxas ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu parler vulgairement, il fut étonné malgré lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Sora ?

Il était vraiment plus grand que lui, constata Roxas.

- Il va partir en mission avec vous, on m'a dit. J'aimerais que…

- Que ?

- … que vous preniez quelqu'un d'autre avec vous.

Axel le regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Il retourna derrière son bureau, plantant là un Roxas stupéfait.

- Que je prenne quelqu'un d'autre ! T'es un marrant toi !

Il fit signe à Roxas de s'approcher, lui désigna les papiers sur son bureau.

- C'est quoi ? se sentit obligé de demander le blond.

- Ce qu'on faisait avant que tu viennes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Axel arqua un sourcil, répondit :

- Les discours que je dois prononcer. On passe aux choses sérieuses, je dois parcourir la ville voir le pays pour ramener du monde. Et chaque public a droit à son discours. Saïx m'aide pour ça, mais comme tu l'as énervé, il risque de se montrer peu coopératif.

- Vous savez écrire ? releva Roxas, sceptique.

Ce qu'Axel ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il lui offrir un sourire écœurant d'arrogance.

- On m'a appris, oui. Et lire même, c'est fou non ? Mais moins bien que Saïx, autant le dire. Moi je sais parler et combattre. Le reste, je le laisse aux penseurs comme lui.

Le peu d'estime que Roxas avait pour lui s'évanouit instantanément : le grand leader des foulards pourpres, la blague ! C'était juste un imbécile frimeur qui se reposait sur les autres et se contentait de foncer dans le tas et faire ce qu'on lui disait.

- Alors ?

- Alors _quoi_ ? soupira Roxas.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son frère soit libéré de ses obligations.

- Alors tu vas m'aider à écrire mon discours ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ton frère m'a dit que vous étiez allés à l'école, tu sais sûrement écrire et lire toi aussi. Peut-être même bien, vu ton air hautain.

- Mon air hau…

- Tu sais ?

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il savait. Mais écrire un discours pour le chef des révolutionnaires, ça ne l'engageait pas vraiment. Face à son silence, Axel sortit un nouvel argument :

- Si tu m'aides, peut-être que j'aurai envie de t'aider, lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

* * *

Le public qu'Axel visait était composé, selon lui, de lâches. Il comptait se rendre dans l'un des quartiers les plus miséreux de la ville, qui avait, par ailleurs, subi de grandes injustices de la part du gouvernement. L'unique école avait été réduite en cendres car l'un des professeurs avait osé clamer son amitié pour les révolutionnaires. Le feu avait gagné nombre d'habitations voisines, et on ne comptait plus les morts, blessés et sans-abris. Ce qui aurait dû pousser les habitants du quartier à la révolte les avait plutôt terrés dans la peur et la soumission. Axel avait raconté tout ça avec un mépris non contenu, avant de finalement montrer à Roxas ce sur quoi Saïx et lui travaillaient.

Le discours se basait sur les valeurs de la Révolution, la Liberté et la Justice, et prônait le courage la lutte plutôt que la faiblesse et la lâcheté. Face à un public à moitié conquis, avide de gloire et d'honneur, ça aurait parfaitement fonctionné.

Mais pas devant de pauvres femmes et hommes mortifiés par leurs pertes, dont le seul souhait était de survivre.

- Ils ont besoin d'être rassurés. Ils ont besoin de croire en quelque chose. Le sacrifice, le courage, la lutte, ça ne leur parlera pas, avait déclaré Roxas à la fin de sa lecture.

Axel avait été étonné par sa réponse, l'avait incité à poursuivre.

- Il faut leur promettre un avenir meilleur, la sécurité, la richesse. Parler rapidement de vengeance, mais éviter de trop s'attarder sur la lutte et les risques de mort qui en valent soit disant la peine.

- Ils en valent la p…

- Pas pour eux, avait interrompu Roxas.

- Et pas pour toi, avait aussitôt souri Axel. J'ai pas envie de lâches dans mon armée.

- Alors autant les laisser croupir là où ils sont…

Axel avait semblé hésiter un moment, puis avait soupiré. Il avait assuré avoir besoin du plus d'hommes possibles, rien que pour en attirer d'autres, effrayer la couronne et améliorer la vie de la Cité des Loups. Après tout, tous n'étaient pas obligés de se battre. Pas pour le moment du moins.

- Il faut insister là-dessus alors, avait assuré Roxas. Leur dire qu'un rôle les attend, mais pas forcément celui de combattant. Il y a besoin de… euh… travailleurs ?

- Ouais. Des gens pour construire, soigner, nourrir, tout ça.

L'idée d'enrôler des révolutionnaires incapables de mener la Révolution ne paraissait pas l'enchanter, mais il ne devait pas avoir le choix puisqu'il ordonna à Roxas de poursuivre. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure à discuter des meilleurs arguments pour son discours. Roxas se rappela finalement la raison pour laquelle il était venu là :

- Je pense vous avoir suffisamment aidé, déclara-t-il.

Axel leva les yeux de ses feuilles, le dévisagea un moment, puis sourit.

- Je vais pouvoir continuer seul, oui, confirma-t-il. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide, merci.

Le voir aussi reconnaissant étonna Roxas. Puis il fut presque rassuré de voir le chef des révolutionnaires adopter à nouveau son attitude habituelle :

- Tu peux sortir maintenant, hop !

Roxas posa ses mains sur le bureau, planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Axel.

- Mon frère.

- Ton frère ? fit mine de ne pas comprendre le grand roux.

- Mon frère. L'attentat. C'est pour ça que je vous…

Axel rit doucement, comme si tout ça était très amusant. Roxas se retint de lui planter sa plume dans l'œil.

- Je l'ai choisi pour m'accompagner, je dois le tester. Il viendra, c'est tout.

- Vous aviez dit que…

- J'ai dit que si tu m'aidais, je t'aiderais peut-être. J'ai pas dit pourquoi, et en plus j'ai dit _peut-être_.

- Vous êtes un beau…

- Salaud ? Connard ? Il parait que beaucoup de gens le pensent. En général, ils ont l'uniforme de l'armée et il m'arrive de les tuer de temps en temps.

Roxas fulminait, et l'autre semblait se réjouir du spectacle.

- Oh allez, je veux bien te faire une faveur ! s'exclama-t-il. Si tu tiens tant que ça à protéger ton frère, tu peux venir. C'est rare que j'autorise un petit nouveau à m'accompagner, réjouis-toi.

- Je ne suis pas un petit nouveau, je ne fais pas partie de votre Révolution.

Axel fit mine d'être surpris, mais sous son jeu, Roxas voyait bien qu'il exultait. Il s'était bien moqué de lui, hein.

- Vraiment ? Mais comment pourras-tu protéger ton frère si tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres ?

Hein, comment ? Quelle excellente question ! Roxas soupira, vaincu. Après tout, participer à cette mission de loin ne faisait pas de lui un vrai révolutionnaire. Il pouvait faire comme s'il l'était, protéger son frère, et ne jamais adhérer à cette Révolution.

- C'est bon. Je viens.

* * *

On tira Roxas du lit la nuit-même. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que son frère lui lançait ses vêtements, tout sourire.

- Alors comme ça, tu nous rejoins ? se réjouit-il.

- On dirait, avait répondu Roxas, moins enthousiaste.

Ils avaient rejoint Vanitas et Axel à l'extérieur de la Cité. Le premier avait levé les yeux au ciel en voyant arriver Roxas, le second, totalement différent de ce à quoi il l'avait habitué, s'était montré très sec.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Désolé, avait soufflé Sora avec autant de respect que s'il s'était adressé à une divinité.

Roxas remarqua le sac imposant que Vanitas portait tandis qu'ils marchaient. De la poudre, avait-il songé. Ils restèrent silencieux durant tout le trajet, et Roxas se demanda si, à part Axel, quelqu'un savait où ils se rendaient.

Le chef des révolutionnaires avait complétement changé d'attitude. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage fermé, pas un regard moqueur pour Roxas, et pas une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas non plus la ferveur qu'il l'animait durant le discours, ni l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve lorsqu'il avait menacé Roxas. C'était un tout autre homme, concentré, froid et imposant. Presque effrayant, à vrai dire.

Roxas se demanda combien de personnalités il avait, et laquelle parmi elles était la plus vraie.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un bâtiment qui s'avéra être un bordel. Roxas se demanda pourquoi Axel souhaitait le faire exploser avant qu'il n'y entre, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je croyais qu'on allait faire exploser quelque chose… marmonna-t-il, pas qu'on…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, puceau ? T'as peur de te faire agresser ? ricana Vanitas en le poussant à l'intérieur.

Roxas se retrouva à l'intérieur, entouré de femmes en robes entrouvertes à l'avant. L'ivresse des hommes les faisait chanter, crier ou balancer des insanités, et Roxas se fit bousculer plusieurs fois tandis qu'ils avançaient jusqu'à une porte. Axel discuta avec une femme un peu plus âgée que les autres, puis ils entrèrent. Le bruit s'étouffa un peu à l'instant ou la porte se referma derrière eux. De porte en porte, ils finirent par déboucher sur une pièce lugubre pratiquement vide. Roxas commençait à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là lorsqu'Axel retira le tapis qui recouvrait le sol, dévoilant une trappe. Vanitas l'ouvrit, ce qui permit à Roxas de deviner qu'il était tout aussi au courant que son chef.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et débouchèrent, à la plus grande joie de Roxas, dans les égouts de la ville. Vanitas alluma une torche qui était accrochée au mur avec nombre d'autres et la donna à Sora.

- Ça pue… grogna ce dernier.

Roxas repéra enfin un infime sourire sur le visage d'Axel. Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à une petite échelle qu'ils grimpèrent. Axel souleva une nouvelle trappe, et ils sortirent furtivement après avoir jeté la torche, armes au poing. Roxas, sans arme, se mit sur ses gardes, sachant pertinemment que s'il arrivait quoique ce fût, il était condamné. Il se demanda soudainement ce qu'il fichait là.

Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la ville. Les portes de Prass étaient constamment contrôlées, et fermés la nuit. Roxas ignorait qu'il y avait un moyen de les éviter.

Ils étaient arrivés en pleine forêt, non loin d'un bâtiment en pierre entouré de murs qui semblait plutôt inoffensif. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir à détruire là ?

- Sora, Vanitas, souffla Axel.

Ils s'élancèrent immédiatement vers des bosquets plus proches de leur cible, avançant furtivement en se réfugiant à chaque fois derrière un abri. Axel désigna à Roxas des hommes qui se trouvaient en haut des murs. Des murailles, comprit Roxas. Surveillées par des gardes. On envoyait son frère à la mort.

- C'est un entrepôt d'armements très important de l'armée. Les murs le protègent, mais il y a deux failles, et pas des moindres.

- C'est du suicide, souffla Roxas, les yeux rivés vers son frère.

- La première, c'est qu'un homme qui y travaille la journée est des nôtres. La seconde, c'est qu'il nous a expliqué que les murs protègent bien ce qui est sur terre. Mais le bâtiment se propage sous le sol, et s'étend au-delà de la limite des murs.

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

- Ça veut dire que…

- En ce moment, ton frère marche sur les sous-sols de l'entrepôt. Ils se trouvent au-dessus des égouts, et sont bourrés d'explosifs, tout comme ce qu'on devine derrière les murs. Si on parvient à atteindre ce qui est en-dessous, l'explosion se propagera et réduira tout en cendres.

Axel fit signe à Roxas de le suivre et s'approcha un peu du bâtiment, l'arme dans les mains. Il tendit un poignard au blond.

- Je dois les couvrir. Toi, tu dois _me_ couvrir.

Roxas ne discuta pas. Si la survie de son frère dépendait de lui, alors il valait mieux qu'il reste en vie.

- Ils n'ont pas de pelle, fit remarquer Roxas.

- Pas besoin de creuser profondément. On n'a pas de la poudre, mais de la dynamite. C'est bien plus efficace. Vanitas sait ce qu'il fait.

Désormais juste sous le mur, collés à ce dernier pour échapper à la vigilance des soldats, Vanitas et Sora s'affairaient. Roxas ne parvenait pas à percevoir clairement ce qu'ils faisaient à travers l'obscurité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Axel soupira, sans quitter des yeux les gardes.

- Ils enfoncent la dynamite dans le sol, lient les mèches entre elles. Ils vont ensuite répandre de la poudre sur le sol jusqu'à une distance de quelques mètres. Là ils y foutront le feu. C'est là que je devrai les couvrir, ils se feront sûrement remarquer à ce moment.

- On devrait être plus pour le faire…

- Inutile. On attirerait l'attention. Dis-moi quand ils commencent à s'éloigner du mur.

Roxas plissa les yeux, puis murmura :

- Maintenant.

Sora et Vanitas devaient être en train de mettre la poudre au sol. Roxas regretta de ne pas avoir d'arme à feu lui aussi. Ils ne pouvaient plus prendre la peine de se cacher, concentrés sur leur tâche. Il était évident qu'ils allaient se faire voir.

- Repérés, grogna Axel.

Il tira un coup, jura, tira à nouveau. Roxas tourna juste à temps la tête pour voir un corps tomber du mur avant de s'écraser non loin du lieu où se trouvaient auparavant Sora et Vanitas. Ces derniers pressèrent le pas, tandis que des cloches se mettaient à sonner.

- Putain… fit Axel en tirant sur les hommes qui se mettaient à viser les deux depuis le mur.

- Ils vont se faire tuer !

- Non. Personne ne crève cette nuit !

Axel tira plusieurs coups, avant d'ajouter :

- Personne qui soit de mon côté en tout cas.

D'autres corps valsèrent dans le vide, tandis que des hommes accouraient à l'extérieur.

- Là, c'est la merde, fit remarquer Axel.

Roxas l'aurait tué. Dès le départ, il était évident que cette mission était trop risquée. Comment pouvait-il avoir envoyé son frère là-bas ? Il se leva, furieux. Hors de question qu'il laisse son frère se faire trouer par ces salauds !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec ton petit couteau là-bas ? Je t'ai dit de me couvrir, s'écria Axel tout en continuant à viser.

Roxas n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le cri de Vanitas perçait la nuit. Il vit son frère mettre le feu à la poudre, se saisir du corps de son chef et le tirer le plus loin possible tandis que les soldats, comprenant ce qui se passait, s'enfuyaient en hurlant.

Axel plaqua d'une main Roxas au sol, enfonçant son visage dans la terre tandis qu'il faisait de même à ses côtés. Durant une seconde, le silence revint presque, seulement brisé par les cris des soldats. Roxas voulut se relever pour rejoindre son frère, encombré par le poids de Vanitas, incapable de fuir assez rapidement. Axel lui enfonça à nouveau la tête dans le sol et l'explosion retentit.

Roxas imagina son frère, calciné par les flammes parce qu'il avait sauvé cet imbécile. Il cria dans la terre, ignorant la chaleur qui envahissait soudain l'atmosphère et la terre qui lui entrait dans la bouche. Il sentit comme une pluie de cailloux qui lui tombait dessus et Axel le força soudainement à se relever, le traina un peu plus en retrait, dans les bois. Roxas vit un immense débris de mur s'écraser là où il se trouvait juste avant.

- Sora… souffla-t-il, atterré.

- Il va bien, assura Axel, le visage plein de terre.

Il se tenait en posture de défense, regardant sans cesse autour de lui, prêt à attaquer. Roxas devina que des soldats avaient dû rejoindre la forêt, eux-aussi.

- Comment pourrait-il aller _bien_ ? répliqua-t-il. Il était trop proche, il tenait Vanitas, il…

- Il s'en est sorti, le coupa Axel. Et Vanitas aussi.

- Vanitas s'est fait tirer dessus, il est sûrement mort.

- Vraiment, ton positivisme est affolant !

Roxas repéra une silhouette sur laquelle Axel tira immédiatement.

- Ils ont dû entendre, les survivants vont se ramener là, prévint-il Roxas. Comme Vanitas et Sora sont ailleurs- en vie – il y a que toi pour me couvrir.

- Avec ça ? soupira Roxas en désignant le poignard.

- Alors disons que c'est moi qui te protège, ricana Axel en tirant à nouveau.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se cachèrent derrière un tronc d'arbre imposant. Axel se pencha sur le côté, jura.

- Salopards de chanceux. On fait sauter votre entrepôt et vous arrivez à partir à temps. A croire qu'ils sont increvables.

Il tira plusieurs coups, annonça qu'il les avait descendus.

- Reste là, ordonna-t-il à Roxas. Je vais chercher Vanitas et ton frère.

- Vous ne pouvez pas les porter seul.

Axel ne l'écouta pas et se précipita à découvert, Roxas soupira. Il était complétement fou, en fait. Comment la Révolution pouvait accepter d'avoir un malade pareil à sa tête ? Sa témérité les tuerait.

Il le suivit à distance, prenant soin de se cacher. Si un soldat le repérait, il était mort.

Le spectacle du bâtiment en feu s'offrit à lui, et celui de ses environs couverts de débris et de flammes lui tordit l'estomac. Impossible que son frère ait survécu.

* * *

Il se releva avec difficultés, s'étouffa à cause de la fumée qu'il avait inspirée, puis jeta un regard au corps à ses côtés. Il le secoua un peu, soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il remua un peu.

- Vanitas, souffla Sora. On doit pas rester là.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'où tombaient d'infimes débris, se tourna vers le bâtiment. De temps à autres, une explosion avait encore lieu, pulvérisant un peu plus leur cible et éjectant des pierres un peu plus imposantes. Sora paniqua, força Vanitas à se relever.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit. Jamais rester à côté d'explosions en chaine.

- La chaîne… répéta Vanitas, complétement sonné.

Il s'était pris une balle dans la jambe gauche, si bien que Sora avait dû le trainer, quitte à ne pas s'éloigner assez rapidement de l'explosion. Ils s'étaient pris quelques débris, mais rien de trop grave. Il avait lui aussi un peu de mal à se repérer, mais quelques mètres plus tôt, il aurait perdu la vie. C'était déjà pas mal.

Il tira à nouveau Vanitas, le regard rivé vers la forêt.

- Les soldats vont venir, souffla-t-il.

Il en avait vu s'échapper. Ils allaient certainement les retrouver. Il fallait qu'ils rejoignent Axel et Roxas le plus vite possible. Sora grimaça à cette pensée : à tous les coups, ils étaient aux prises avec les soldats. Axel avait refusé de confier un fusil à Roxas, expliquant qu'un allié ne sachant pas s'en servir était tout aussi dangereux qu'un soldat de Xemnas. Son frère dépendait du chef des révolutionnaires.

Il crut perdre la tête lorsqu'il vit ce dernier accourir vers eux, seul.

- Où est Roxas ? s'étouffa-t-il presque.

- En sécurité.

- Seul ?

Un coup de feu résonna dans le dos d'Axel et ce dernier se figea. Ils regardèrent dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit et Sora aperçut son frère, un fusil encore fumant dans les mains. Axel afficha un sourire étrange et aida Sora à porter Vanitas. Ils retournèrent rapidement dans la forêt auprès de Roxas, allongèrent le blessé au sol.

- On peut pas rester là, déclara Axel. On le soignera après. On se casse, allez.

* * *

- T'es plus courageux que t'en as l'air.

Roxas leva la tête vers Axel, s'aperçut qu'il lui souriait. Il avait envoyé Sora chercher quelqu'un pour soigner Vanitas tandis qu'ils attendaient avec lui dans une chambre du bordel. Il était allongé sur un lit, à demi conscient.

Roxas baissa les yeux sur l'arme qu'il avait volée.

- J'allais pas rester sans rien faire…

- Tu as pris ce fusil à un des hommes que j'ai tués ?

Roxas hocha la tête.

- Un soldat allait vous tirer dessus. Je me suis approché le plus près possible et…

- Et tu l'as tué. De là où on se trouvait, on ne l'a pas vu. Ton frère a dû croire que tu tirais dans le vide.

Axel rit doucement, mais il n'y avait aucune joie dans sa voix. Ses yeux étaient posés sur Vanitas.

- Tu n'avais jamais tiré, non ? Jamais même touché d'arme.

- Je suis un fils de commerçant. Tuer des gens ne fait pas vraiment partie de mes activités, à la base.

- Réponse de lâche, souffla Vanitas.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel : il espérait qu'il s'était évanoui.

- Le lâche t'a sauvé la vie, sourit Axel, amusé.

Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir du blessé.

- C'est plutôt Sora et vous qui l'avez sauvé, reconnut Roxas.

Axel parut surpris de l'entendre l'affirmer, perdit tout sourire. Il répliqua amèrement :

- Je mets les gens en danger. C'est la moindre des choses que je les empêche de crever.

- On s'en fout, rétorqua Vanitas, t'as vu ce beau bordel qu'on a mis ? Ils criaient comme des bébés les fiers soldats d'Ansem le connard ! On leur a cramé les couilles à ces salauds.

Roxas observa Axel se dérider, rire et approuver les propos de Vanitas. Il se dégageait des deux une joie presque terrifiante, lorsqu'on en savait la raison. Tuer tous ces hommes suffisait à justifier les pertes. Roxas se raidit. Était-ce normal de se réjouir de la mort d'êtres humains ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, son frère entrait avec plusieurs femmes. On les chassa bientôt de la pièce, et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt hors du bordel.

- On le laisse seul ? s'enquit Sora.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, il est très bien là, répondit Axel d'un air moqueur.

Ils rentrèrent à la Cité en silence, Axel marchant quelques pas devant les deux frères. Roxas observa sa démarche déterminée, sa tenue droite et fière. Comment pouvait-il garder tant d'assurance après les risques qu'ils venaient d'encourir ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Sora partit rejoindre le dortoir qu'il partageait avec d'autres révolutionnaires, tandis que Roxas s'apprêtait à monter jusqu'à son appartement. Il réalisait la chance qu'il avait de loger seul dans une chambre, quand les membres de la Révolution s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Le matin allait bientôt arriver, pourtant nombreux étaient les femmes et hommes déjà debout… ou encore réveillés. Ivres de la veille, ou prêts à travailler, nettoyant leur arme, préparant la soupe qui serait distribuée plus tard, construisant de quoi couvrir leur tête la nuit suivante… ils s'activaient sous les drapeaux pourpres accrochés un peu partout, vivaient leur vie de révolutionnaire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Roxas se demanda si le fait de faire partie de cette communauté les rendait heureux, ou du moins un peu plus complets.

Il songea ensuite que lui se sentait vide.

Axel l'interpella alors qu'il montait les premières marches :

- Tu lâches pas ton fusil ? T'as peur qu'on t'attaque cette nuit ?

Roxas réalisa qu'il avait toujours les doigts serrés sur son arme. Il se tourna vers Axel, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Tuer, c'est jamais évident la première fois.

- Ça va… répondit Roxas d'un ton peu convaincant.

Axel le dévisagea en silence quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité. Roxas se demanda quel grand discours forcément prorévolutionnaire il allait lui sortir. « Maintenant que tu as tué, tu peux nous rejoindre et continuer à massacrer du soldat toute ta vie ! Vie qui ne durera pas très longtemps du coup, parce que tu finiras certainement décapité par un obus, ou réduit en bouilli par l'écroulement d'un bâtiment qu'on aura détruit. »

- Merci de nous avoir aidé, déclara-t-il finalement, surprenant au passage le blond.

Cette nuit-là, Roxas rêva qu'il était au milieu d'une foule, et que le fusil à la main, il tuait tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Et la voix d'Axel le remerciait à chaque fois. Et comme pour entendre à nouveau les « merci » du Roi des Loups, Roxas continuait à tuer. Enfants, vieillards, animaux même. Soldats ou non, peu importait. Et un plaisir écœurant l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque meurtre.

Il se réveilla et eut juste le temps de se pencher au bord du lit pour vomir par terre.

* * *

_Et la roue tourne, et elle tourne, et elle tourne et elle s'emballe ! _

_Anastasia_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

_Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose de révolutionnaire dans Anastasia x) C'est juste un de mes dessins animés préférés, et la citation reflétait bien la situation. Et... j'ai eu du mal à trouver une citation pour ce chapitre, en fait -.- ( Rectification : il y a une révolution au début d'Anastasia ! Muhuhuh )  
_

_A bientôt ! :D_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Xoen : Ahahah je voyais pas la scène dont tu parles comme comique, mais maintenant oui x) J'imagine bien Roxas se faire enfoncer la face dans la terre, c'est clair que c'est pas une scène très badass x) Alors Larxène sera plus "soignée" que dans Le Saut de l'Ange où elle avait vraiment un rôle sans nuance, c'était la méchante et point. Là j'espère la rendre un peu plus humaine, tout en gardant son côté bitchy qui est juste génial à écrire x) _

_Miss Manga : Vanitas et Larxène en sadiques sont juste géniaux à écrire x) C'est vraiment des persos intéressants. Je suis contente que le fait que les persos arrivent petit à petit te plaise :D Tu vas en découvrir d'autres dans ce chapitres, et surtout, on passe un peu du côté de l'armée ! :D _

_Imthebest : Oui, je voulais faire un Roxas clairement moins naïf et "pur" que dans Le Saut de l'Ange. Ça nous donne un Roxas négatif, l'opposé de son frère ^^ _

_Merci pour vos commentaires, ils sont vraiment encourageants ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dans la peau**

- Il y a du monde… ça doit être angoissant.

Il secoua la tête. C'était plutôt exaltant. La peur, il ne savait plus ce que c'était depuis longtemps.

- Votre foulard est mal mis.

Il esquissa un sourire, replaça l'étoffe autour de son cou. Sur l'estrade, au milieu de la foule, Demyx avait le même rôle que d'habitude : la sympathie naturelle qu'il inspirait servait à rassurer et attirer, il convenait parfaitement à ce type de public.

Des lâches. C'était son devoir d'en faire des combattants, des héros. Qu'ils cessent de subir leur sort et se rebellent à leur tour.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air emballés…

Evidemment. L'enthousiasme de Demyx attirait, mais les miséreux entendaient sans écouter. Ils attendaient de voir le Roi des loups, le chef des révolutionnaires, le grand Axel Break ! Gloire au sauveur des oppressés !

Et quand il leur demanderait de les rejoindre, ils se cacheraient dans le silence. Les grands mots, la Justice, la Liberté, ils sonnaient si bien. Mais la lutte, le combat, le sacrifice, ça, ils ne connaissaient pas.

À la mort de Xemnas, ça n'avait été que ça. Les abandons s'étaient succédés, les discours avaient rencontré le succès, mais n'avaient attiré personne. Les gens n'étaient venus qu'après un an et demi. L'armée des révolutionnaires grossissait désormais de jour en jour. Mais restaient les lâches qui se préservaient en dehors de la lutte, le genre de personne à qui il allait parler ce jour-là.

Demyx commença à l'annoncer, énumérant ses divers surnoms. Il jeta un regard au blond, à ses côtés. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Ils se trouvaient derrière l'estrade, entouré d'autres révolutionnaires. Le visage d'Axel était connu désormais, il ne pouvait se mêler à la foule aussi facilement qu'auparavant.

Il avait demandé à Roxas de l'accompagner, puisqu'il l'avait aidé pour ce discours. Enfin… il l'avait plutôt fait trainer par Larxène et Xaldin.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! avait justement râlé Roxas.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui regroupait tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas dans un être humain, c'était ce gamin. Sa ressemblance avec Ventus l'empêchait néanmoins de le détester complétement, et c'était une raison assez stupide, il était le premier à l'admettre. Et puis, il pouvait entrevoir chez lui quelque chose que le blond lui-même semblait ignorer. Quelque chose qui se révélait de jour en jour, qui se traduisait par son désir de vivre, son côté protecteur envers son frère et sa fougue qui rappelait un peu à Axel celui qu'il était avant. Avant de devenir le chef de la Révolution.

- Comment tu les sens ? demanda-t-il rapidement à Roxas.

- Pas très motivés…

- Qu'est-ce que tu conseilles ?

Roxas eut un air qui signifiait « ce n'est pas mon rôle » et Axel se retint de rire. Entrainer le blondinet dans cette histoire était plutôt amusant. Il avait beau prôner la paix et critiquer la Révolution, il était le premier à tuer quand il le fallait et se prenait bien au jeu quand il fallait chercher à séduire de nouveaux partisans.

Comme prévu, Roxas collabora :

- Il faut insister sur la sécurité.

- C'est prévu.

- Ils n'ont aucune… cohésion. Ils parlent à peine entre eux, ils sont complétement perdus.

Roxas parlait en connaissance de cause. Il avait connu la misère durant quelques de temps, même si c'était peu comparé à ceux qui attendaient Axel. Ils avaient perdus tout repère, tout sens de la solidarité pour la plupart. Seul survivre comptait, et survivre menait à se montrer lâche et égoïste, bien souvent.

- Je vais te leur en donner, de la cohésion, assura Axel.

Il s'élança sous la scène sous les applaudissements timides de la foule. Il n'était plus vraiment habitué à ce genre d'accueil froid, mais Axel s'en moquait. Il savait ce qu'il avait à dire, et il le ferait bien.

Face à lui, décharnés et salis par la misère, vêtus de haillons, les femmes et hommes attendaient ses paroles, pleins d'attention. Peut-être n'espéraient-ils que ça, en fait, qu'il leur donne du courage. Il était le messie tant attendu, censé extirper chaque malheureux de sa pauvre condition, et sauver tout le monde.

Quel merveilleux rôle il avait, vraiment.

- Mes frères et sœurs ! Prassiennes et Prassiens ! ...

Et le discours s'enchaîna. _Nous sommes tous les filles et fils de ce pays, opprimés par ce Roi indigne, soulevons-nous contre l'oppression, Justice, Liberté, rejoignez-nous, les Foulards Pourpres vous protégeront, nous vous apporterons la sécurité, nous sommes un seul peuple, résistons, protégeons-nous, levons nos foulards, Liberté, Justice, Liberté, Justice, le Roi, la Révolution… _

Autant de mots pour demander une seule chose : « venez mourir avec nous ».

* * *

Roxas ne savait même plus comment il s'était trouvé là. Il tentait d'éviter du mieux qu'il le pouvait les coups sans même savoir s'ils lui étaient destinés ou non. Il avait eu le malheur de vouloir rendre visite à son frère lorsqu'il avait croisé un groupe de révolutionnaires en pleine dispute avec des nouveaux arrivants. À leurs vêtements, Roxas avait deviné qu'ils avaient écouté le dernier discours d'Axel.

Il avait été forcé de l'y accompagner et l'avait vu convaincre peu à peu ceux qui l'écoutaient de le rejoindre. Il en avait presque admiré son charisme et sa capacité de persuasion.

Mais accepter des nouveaux paraissait déplaire à certains anciens de la Révolution qui s'agaçaient de les voir arriver « si tard ». Son arrivée dans la dispute n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il était désormais plutôt connu, le gamin qui aidait le chef alors qu'il ne prenait même pas part à la Révolution. Autant dire qu'il n'attirait pas la sympathie.

Les coups étaient partis et Roxas était au milieu.

- Oh ! Arrêtez ça ! ARRÊTEZ !

Des coups de feu retentirent et Roxas se retrouva soudainement libéré des mains qui s'étaient mises à l'étrangler. Tous se retournèrent vers une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns plutôt courts. Jeune, définit Roxas. Pourtant, elle inspirait le respect puisque tous lui avaient obéi.

- Vous êtes venus pour vos armes ?

Quelques hommes hochèrent la tête, les yeux de la fille se posèrent sur Roxas. Il secoua la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Moi, je faisais que passer…

- Ceux qui ont besoin de faire réparer leurs armes, suivez-moi à l'intérieur.

Il réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient devant une tente de deux mètres de haut. La jeune fille y pénétra, plusieurs révolutionnaires à sa suite. Les autres se dispersèrent et Roxas se retrouva là, seul, complétement ébahi par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il repéra d'autres tensions en se rendant là où il pensait avoir vu son frère entrer. Les révolutionnaires paraissaient à fleur de peau et une ambiance glacée pesait sur la Cité des Loups. Roxas se dépêcha de rentrer dans le hall d'entrée d'un des vieux immeubles. Il demanda à une femme croisée dans les escaliers si elle savait où vivait son frère.

- C'est un nouveau ? demande-t-elle sans même le regarder.

- Oui… Enfin, il est là depuis quelques sem…

- Troisième étage.

Elle le planta là et Roxas fut contraint de la croire sur parole. Il toqua à l'unique porte du troisième étage, et elle s'ouvrit sur un vieillard d'une soixantaine d'années. Roxas en resta bouche bée.

- Ouais ? C'est pour ?

- Euh… Sora est…

- Sora ! Y'a un petit blondinet pas très éloquent pour toi !

Le visage de son frère apparut derrière l'homme et Roxas se détendit.

- Tu es venu visiter notre palace ? plaisanta Sora.

- Il risque d'être déçu, ricana le vieil homme avant de s'éloigner.

- Fais pas attention, il est un peu… vieux.

Sora rit et entraina son frère à l'intérieur. Ils traversèrent le couloir de l'entrée qui débouchait sur une salle de séjour dont le sol était recouvert de matelas. Sur le côté, un vieux four et un lavabo devaient servir de cuisine.

- C'est pas le luxe, admit Sora.

Il lui présenta ses colocataires, âgés d'une vingtaine d'année à la soixantaine. Puis il l'entraina derrière une porte qui menait à un dortoir.

- Mon lit est là, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur un du bas. J'ai eu une place dans la chambre parce que le mec du dessus ronfle à mort pendant la nuit, celui qui avait ma place a préféré aller au salon. Moi, le bruit me dérange pas.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un immense sourire qui rassura un peu Roxas.

- Tu te sens bien ici ?

- Ça va, fit Sora en haussant les épaules. J'ai un lit, un toit. Et des gens avec qui parler.

Son frère n'était pas difficile. Il détestait la solitude et avait besoin d'être constamment entouré. Tant qu'il se sentait appartenir à un groupe d'amis ou juste de compagnons, il était heureux. Peut-être était-ce aussi ce qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre les révolutionnaires.

Là, il avait comme une nouvelle famille. Et Roxas se demandait s'il en faisait encore partie.

- T'en fais une tête, remarqua son frère. Tu sais, j'ai repensé à… nos disputes. Et à papa.

Roxas se raidit. Il faisait tout pour éviter d'y penser depuis des semaines. Ce n'était pas le moment de recommencer.

- On aurait pas dû se séparer. J'aurais dû te forcer à venir, j'aurais pas dû partir et te laisser seul… on est frères, ce qui se passe en ce moment, c'est pas évident. C'est pour ça aussi que j'aimerais que tu nous rejoignes.

Sora parlait plus facilement de ce qu'il ressentait que son aîné. Ça avait toujours été ainsi. Roxas se demandait pourquoi il était plus dans la retenue, à tous points de vue. Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus vieux. Peut-être parce qu'il avait plus pris de son père que de sa mère.

- Je te dis tout ça parce que tu risques de devoir partir de là où t'habites, et personne ne t'acceptera si tu ne fais pas partie de la Révolution…

- Je sais. Je squatte depuis trop longtemps chez Naminé… je ne crois même pas que ce soit chez elle. Avec les nouveaux arrivants, je vais devoir partir. Mais je ne veux pas vous rejoindre pour ce genre de raisons.

- Tu vas finir à la rue…

- Je préfère être à la rue que vous rejoindre pour profiter de vous.

« J'ai pas envie de lâche dans mon armée », avait dit Axel. Il avait certainement encore moins envie de profiteurs. Et c'était apparemment ce qui était en train de débarquer dans la Cité, attiré par son dernier discours. Ca expliquait la colère de certains révolutionnaires.

- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué… poursuivit Roxas. Mais les gens sont tendus. Les rebelles n'aiment pas trop l'idée que les nouveaux arrivants soient là pour se reposer derrière eux. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ça.

Sora esquissa un sourire étrange.

- T'as toujours eu une capacité d'analyse assez dingue. Tu m'étonnes que le chef t'aie demandé de l'aider pour son discours.

- Ça ? Non, ça a aucun rapport, c'était juste un marché idiot, il se moquait de moi.

- Axel Break sait déceler le potentiel chez les gens. Si c'était juste pour se moquer de toi, il t'a quand même demandé de l'accompagner après coup pour le discours. T'as dû le convaincre. Et peut-être même… que tu t'es pris au jeu ?

Roxas écarquilla les yeux, s'agita.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Je te connais, fit Sora en haussant les épaules. Bon, je suis censé allé m'entrainer dans un quart d'heure. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

L'entrainement de Sora fut une catastrophe. Il était censé apprendre à se servir correctement de son fusil, mais il semblait avoir un réel problème avec. Sora le disait lui-même, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec une arme à feu dans les mains. Il préférait de loin une épée, ses poings ou la dynamite de Vanitas.

Roxas le vit se dépêtrer du mieux qu'il pouvait sous les ordres autoritaires d'un dénommé Xigbar, puis finalement perdre complétement le contrôle sur son arme qui refusa de marcher.

- Va faire réparer ton arme !

Et tandis que Sora s'éloignait à toute allure, Roxas entendait Xigbar grogner :

- Quel petit con…

* * *

C'était seulement après avoir atteint le milieu de la place que Sora avait réalisé qu'il ignorait où on faisait réparer ses armes. On lui avait indiqué plusieurs lieux, et finalement il était arrivé devant une tente dont sortait une femme avec un fusil, louant les qualités d'un certain Seven. Il en avait déduit qu'il était au bon endroit.

Il entra tout en songeant à son frère qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire désormais.

Il arriva au milieu d'un vrai bric-à-brac de pièces, armes, fioles de liquides et autre outils étranges. Une table au centre prenait la plus grande partie de l'espace. Un rideau s'ouvrit derrière elle et une fille apparut. Jeune et frêle, elle avait les cheveux courts et bruns, et portait le foulard pourpre des premiers révolutionnaires autour de son cou.

- C'est pour ?

- Euh… réparer ça… Je voudrais voir Seven.

La fille arracha presque l'arme des mains de Sora, l'observa quelques secondes.

- Euh… Seven est pas là ?

- Tu l'as mal nettoyée, c'est évident qu'elle ne marche plus. Faut prendre soin de son arme.

Sora haussa les sourcils : pour qui elle se prenait ? Elle avait sûrement le même âge que lui et ne savait probablement même pas nettoyer une arme elle-même, avoir un foulard pourpre ne faisait pas d'elle sa supérieure !

Lui qui l'avait trouvée plutôt mignonne, elle ne l'intéressait plus du tout !

« Bien fait ! », songea-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Je pense que Seven serait mieux placé pour s'occuper de ça, lui, fit-il remarquer.

La fille leva les yeux du fusil, les planta dans les siens. Sora se sentit vaciller un peu.

- Lui ? répéta-t-elle. Waouh, encore quelqu'un qui s'imagine que seul un mec peut réparer des armes. Si je te dis que je connais mieux toutes les armes qui existent que toi tu ne le pourras jamais, tu me crois ?

Elle sourit face à son silence, soupira.

- Je m'appelle Kairi Seven. Je suis spécialiste en armements pour les Foulards Pourpres depuis un moment. Enfin, pour la Révolution maintenant, puisqu'apparemment il ne faut pas mélanger les deux.

- C'est toi le réparateu…

- _La réparatrice._ La Cité des Loups offre aux femmes des rôles qu'elles ne pourraient jamais envisager sous le joug de l'autre idiot d'Ansem. Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ?

Sora avait bien constaté le grand nombre de femmes armées et la présence de Larxène, l'une des révolutionnaires au rôle le plus important. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question.

- Les nouveaux ne comprennent pas toujours. La Révolution n'appartient pas qu'aux hommes. Le pays qu'on va construire ne sera pas dirigé que par des hommes. Les femmes ont tout autant leur place ici que vous.

- J'ai jamais dit le contr… tenta de se justifier Sora.

- Maintenant sors, je vais m'occuper de ton fusil.

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix douce, sans aucune agressivité. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas cette colère qui l'animait, comme c'était le cas pour nombre de révolutionnaires, hommes ou femmes. Elle semblait finalement amusée par la situation.

Elle avait un joli sourire. Et puis des jolis yeux.

Il obéit, puis juste avant de sortir, se retourna vers elle.

- Dis, un de ces quatre, ça te dit qu'on se fasse un petit tour les d…

- Dehors ! ordonna-t-elle en riant.

* * *

À travers la vitre, Axel pouvait voir la place principale de la Cité des Loups et les révolutionnaires qui y grouillaient. Tous ces êtres réunis dans le but commun de se soulever face au Roi. Et dire que cet idiot ne prenait pas leur menace au sérieux pour le moment.

Mais lorsque ce serait le cas… il leur faudrait se battre, ou fuir. Tout dépendrait de la situation ce jour-là. Quoiqu'il en était, ils ne pourraient rester dans la Cité pour toujours. Xemnas le savait déjà deux ans auparavant, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas cent.

- Combien on est ? demanda Axel à Saïx, derrière lui.

- Deux, répondit stoïquement l'autre.

Axel se retourna vers lui, croyant à une blague, mais son ami semblait le plus sérieux du monde. Pour changer.

- Je disais combien on est de révolutionnaires, en tout, ricana Axel.

Saïx se rapprocha de la vitre, réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Nous étions plusieurs centaines il y a un an. Les appartements de l'aile droite étaient tous vides, et l'extérieur de la Cité n'était pas habité par des révolutionnaires.

- On a dépassé le millier, c'est certain. Mais de combien ?

- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour notre nombre ?

- Je veux savoir combien d'êtres humains attendent de moi que je les guide. Et combien de femmes et hommes risquent de s'entretuer si on les laisse là sans rien faire.

- Tu es moins insouciant qu'auparavant, constata Saïx.

- Ils se soulèvent contre un Roi qu'ils n'aiment pas. Si je suis insouciant, ils pourraient bien se soulever contre moi.

Saïx hocha la tête, Axel souffla un rire amer. Riku venait de leur rapporter une énième bagarre, il était évident que les révolutionnaires s'impatientaient et commençaient à être tendus. Nombre de conflits explosaient entre tous ceux qui s'estimaient « différents. » Des hommes se plaignaient de la place importante accordée aux femmes, et ces dernières s'en révoltaient, décidées à se libérer du rôle qu'on leur avait assigné toute leur vie. Les Elgardiens « purs » critiquaient les étrangers, assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire partie d'une Révolution qui ne les concernait pas, quand ces derniers affirmaient se sentir appartenir à ce peuple. Pire, les Prassiens, citoyens de la capitale, rejetaient les campagnards. Les jeunes ne voulaient pas être gênés par des vieillards, leurs aînés dénonçaient l'immaturité de certains.

Et, nouvelle tendance plus gênante que toutes : les premiers révolutionnaires, les Foulards Pourpres dont Axel avait fait partie, ne souhaitaient pas se « mélanger » aux nouveaux rebelles. Ils se considéraient comme une espèce d'élite de la Révolution, les premiers, les membres du groupe de Xemnas, donc les meilleurs. Ils rejetaient les nouveaux comme Axel l'avait fait, du moins en pensées. Ils les traitaient de lâches, de profiteurs, ne croyaient pas en leur solidarité. Cette tendance s'étendait désormais à tout le monde : même ceux qui n'avaient pas de tissu rouge sang autour du cou se moquaient des membres les plus récents.

La petite société que Xemnas avait formée devenait une réplique de celle d'Ansem.

- Ils se regroupent en espèce de clans, se donnent des rangs et se battent au nom d'une de leur appartenance. Ils sont racistes, sexistes, intolérants…

- Homophobes, ajouta Saïx.

Axel sourit amèrement. Il était obligé, hein.

- Ce n'était pas comme ça avant…

- Avant, ils étaient moins nombreux, fit remarquer Axel. Le bon vieux temps…

- Ce n'est pas avec deux-cent hommes et femmes qu'on renverse le pouvoir. Il faut régler ce problème, Axel. Ce n'est pas ce que Xemnas voulait.

- Ce que Xemnas voulait, répéta le chef des révolutionnaires.

Ils l'avaient tous idolâtrés, mis au rang de modèle. Pourtant, Saïx, lui et les premiers Foulards Pourpres savaient bien que l'ancien meneur de la Révolution n'était pas un ange. Il les avait guidés sur cette voie, mais personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Et au fond de lui, Axel était certain que Xemnas avait toujours souhaité gouverner.

- Xemnas voulait qu'on le suive.

- Il faut qu'ils te suivent, fit Saïx.

- Et pour ça, il faut qu'ils évitent de se massacrer entre eux, ricana Axel. Tu sais, c'est toi qui devrais être à ma place, Saïx.

Son ami ne répondit rien, ce qui n'étonna pas Axel. Après tout, il le lui répétait depuis deux ans déjà, et il s'évertuait à garder le silence. C'était devenu une espèce de moquerie, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était la vérité.

Axel avait une grande gueule et du charisme, il se battait incroyablement bien, mais Saïx avait ce qu'il lui manquait. Il était le chef de l'ombre, le conseiller. Le plus apte à gouverner après la Révolution.

- Il leur faudrait plus de cohésion, déclara finalement Saïx.

Axel sourit lorsqu'il entendit le dernier mot.

_« Ils n'ont aucune… cohésion. »_

- Où tu vas ? lui demande Saïx alors qu'il s'élançait vers la porte.

- Chercher de la cohésion !

* * *

Roxas croisa Naminé sur le chemin du retour. Enfin, il la reconnut sous la grande quantité de sang qui la recouvrait. Son teint clair, ses cheveux blonds et sa tunique blanche rougis lui donnaient un air absolument terrifiant. Elle lui sourit gentiment, comme si de rien n'était.

- Oh, tu rentres ? Tu risques de croiser des blessés au salon, ne panique pas ! Une mission a mal tourné et…enfin voilà, tu comprends. Je dois chercher des médicaments, je te laisse !

Roxas ne comprit que lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon et découvrit le Dr Vexen en train de s'affairer sur un corps dont le ventre était à moitié ouvert. Trois autres blessés recouvraient le sol du salon et l'odeur insupportable qui s'en dégageaient poussa Roxas à se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Étonnant qu'il ne se fût toujours pas fait chasser. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna.

- Bouh.

Il sursauta en apercevant Axel, adossé au mur de sa chambre, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- T'as eu peur ? J'ai vachement travaillé mon entrée, mais je trouvais pas de réplique cool.

Roxas avait ce jour-là à faire à Axel le désinvolte, comprit-il. Puisqu'il avait plusieurs personnalités, autant les identifier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Pour aller faire exploser un autre bâtiment ? Pour écrire un discours ?

Axel sourit et face à son silence Roxas se permit de se montrer ironique :

- Pour vous tenir compagnie ? Vous avez envie de papoter ?

- Les nouveaux osent à peine me regarder dans les yeux et tu te fous ouvertement de ma gueule !

Ça semblait l'amuser plutôt que l'agacer, et Roxas se dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'il fut de bonne humeur ce jour-là. L'Axel froid qu'il avait pu voir certaines fois n'aurait pas laissé passer ça.

- J'ai besoin de ton sens de l'analyse.

Roxas écarquilla les yeux, se rappela de ce que son frère lui avait dit : « Axel Break sait déceler le potentiel chez les gens ».

- Sérieusement ? Vous avez pas des tas de vrais révolutionnaires pour le faire ?

Axel alla s'allonger sur son lit, à sa plus grande stupéfaction.

- Ton regard extérieur est plutôt intéressant. Ils sont trop impliqués pour être objectifs.

Roxas choisit d'accepter cette explication.

- Tu connais notre histoire ? Celle des Foulards Pourpres ?

- Euh… oui… un peu.

Axel se redressa d'un coup, appuya son dos contre le mur, complétement détendu.

- Xemnas a formé un groupe de rebelles, d'abord considérés comme des criminels. Ils défendaient des gens, en tuaient d'autres, des trucs dans le genre. Ils étaient d'abord peu nombreux, treize. Ils agissaient dans l'ombre et se faisaient connaître peu à peu sous le surnom de « loups ». Loups, parce qu'ils étaient comme une meute, agressive et solidaire. Le groupe s'est peu à peu agrandi, et la rébellion est devenue la Révolution. Un jour, Xemnas s'est emparé du drapeau d'Elgard et en a déchiré un bout.

Le drapeau Elgardien était rouge pourpre, un triangle vide l'ornait en haut, à droite. Roxas connaissait cette histoire.

- Il a brandi le tissu en l'air, a crié que le peuple devait se libérer de l'oppression du Roi. Et il est devenu le visage de la Révolution, tout comme le tissu rouge du drapeau nous a donné notre nom. Les Foulards Pourpres. Ça a été notre symbole, ce qui nous liait. À la mort de Xemnas, beaucoup de foulards se sont retrouvés dans la boue. Leurs propriétaires ont abandonné. J'ai été nommé chef, les choses ont recommencé, d'abord doucement. Et maintenant… maintenant les choses sont comme tu les vois.

Axel souriait, mais il n'était pas là. Ses yeux étaient perdus quelque part où Roxas ne serait jamais.

- Les anciens se regroupent sous le symbole du foulard rouge, les nouveaux n'ont pas le droit de faire partie de ce groupe, ils ne sont « que » des révolutionnaires. Ils n'ont pas eu le courage de nous rejoindre plus tôt, alors on les rejette. Je ne parle pas des autres tensions ! Tu as dû le constater, non ?

Roxas hocha la tête. Il commençait à voir où il voulait en venir.

- Ils s'ennuient. La Cité leur donne l'impression d'être piégés, ils s'étouffent les uns les autres car ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, et différents… et difficiles à gérer. Ils ne peuvent pas tous se battre car on ne fait que de petites actions pour le moment. Et certains parlent du moment où les soldats se décideront à tous nous attaquer. Ils veulent se battre, ils veulent leur Révolution tout de suite, et ils doivent attendre. Alors ils se battent entre eux. Et quand ils en auront marre…

Le sourire d'Axel s'élargit, il se tourna enfin vers Roxas, croisa son regard.

- Ils s'en prendront à moi. L'homme qui les a entraînés dans cette histoire. Axel Break, le Roi de quoi ?

L'insouciance était toujours là, en apparence. Mais il se dégageait une telle amertume et une telle ironie de la voix d'Axel que Roxas en eut de la peine. Sous les milliers de rôles qu'il jouait, qui était-il vraiment ?

- Il faut que je les calme, il faut les ressouder. Le problème, c'est qu'un simple discours ne suffira pas. Il me faut quelque chose qui les unisse à nouveau, et je ne sais pas quoi.

- Les foulards… marmonna Roxas.

- C'est impossible, les anciens ne le supporteraient pas.

- Je sais. Je pensais juste… ce sont les foulards qui ont soudé le premier groupe, non ? C'était votre symbole, ce qui vous permettait de vous reconnaître comme membres de la Révolution. Ils ont besoin de ça, quelque chose qui les unisse… un symbole.

Le regard d'Axel s'éclaira, il se redressa un peu plus et Roxas comprit qu'il l'avait intéressé. Il poursuivit :

- Vous avez pris la couleur du drapeau. Il reste autre chose. Si nous sommes tous Prassiens, ou même, si nous sommes tous Elgardiens… Alors nous devons nous réfugier sous le symbole de son drapeau.

- Le triangle, conclut Axel.

Il se redressa et Roxas se sentit un peu fier d'avoir trouvé la solution. Il réalisa son erreur seulement lorsque le chef des révolutionnaires lui lança, moqueur :

- Tu t'entends parler, monsieur le pacifiste ? Tu t'es pris au jeu, on dirait.

Roxas s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il ajouta :

- « Nous » devons nous refugier sous le triangle, hein. _Nous_. Moi, les révolutionnaires, et toi.

* * *

- Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Saïx.

Axel serra les dents. La douleur était un peu plus intense que prévue, rien d'insoutenable néanmoins.

- Oui. Et si ça ne l'est pas, on s'en rendra compte bien assez vite.

- Ne parlez pas, vous bougez.

Axel obéit à l'homme qui s'affairait sur son poignet. Le mécanisme existait depuis quelques années, et seuls les criminels et les excentriques l'avaient jusqu'alors testé. Une seringue remplie d'encre injectait cette dernière juste sous la peau. La personne censée « tatouer », car c'était le nom qui désignait cet acte, devait suivre un tracé préalablement dessiné à même la peau en piquant à chaque fois et en injectant le moins d'encre possible, juste de quoi être visible. Axel n'avait pas cherché à savoir quels étaient les risques s'il y en avait trop.

- Ça sera notre signe de reconnaissance. Ce qui nous liera, comme les Foulards Pourpres le faisaient avant.

- C'est fini. Je vais bander votre poignet, ne retirez pas le tissu avant demain. Il faut que ça cicatrise. Ça ne sera pas joli pendant quelques temps.

- Quand est-ce que ça pourra être vu, dès demain ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

- Ça ne sera pas très beau à voir.

- Peu importe.

Axel se redressa, lança un regard amusé à Saïx.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Tu me suis ?

Son ami ne répondit rien, s'avança jusqu'à la table du tatoueur et y posa son bras. Axel sourit.

* * *

Elle fixait le reflet du triangle cousu sur sa poitrine depuis quelques secondes, figée face à la glace. Derrière elle, une couturière s'affairait sur ses gants qu'elle avait déchirés durant l'entrainement. Le triangle d'Elgard, symbole de stabilité. Celle censée être apportée par les soldats du Roi.

- C'est agréable de s'occuper de mains aussi petites, fit remarquer la couturière dans son dos. Les soldats ont toujours des mains immenses. Bon, pour une femme, les vôtres sont assez grandes, c'est vrai.

« Pour une femme ». Pour une femme, elle se battait plutôt bien. Pour une femme, elle était assez rapide. Pour une femme, elle était _presque_ aussi bien qu'un homme.

Face à elle, le triangle symbolique semblait la narguer. Brodé en fils doré sur sa veste noire et rouge, il lui rappelait ce qu'elle était censée être. L'équilibre amenant l'équilibre, la stabilité amenant la stabilité. Pas d'élan d'émotions, pas de fougue, elle n'était qu'obéissance. Elle exécutait les ordres et les faisait exécuter.

« Pas de sentiments. » Au nom de la Justice, elle devait taire ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Voilà… évitez de les abimer à nouveau, hein !

Elle reprit ses gants, remercia la femme et quitta la pièce. Elle aurait parié que la couturière ne se serait jamais montrée aussi familière avec un soldat masculin. Peu importait, elle imposerait le respect par ses exploits, non par son sexe.

Elle retourna dans son dortoir. Dans sa chambre, plutôt. Les hommes dormaient d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre, la société les séparait toujours. Le problème était qu'au palais royal de Prass, elle était le seul soldat femme. La seule soldate, avait-elle envie de dire. Mais les autres la dévisageaient étrangement lorsqu'elle le faisait, l'air de penser « ça n'existe pas ce mot… elle ne devrait pas être là, d'abord, alors qu'elle ne change pas la langue en plus ! ».

C'était une grande évolution pour le pays, pensait-elle, qu'une femme entre dans l'armée du Roi. Après tout, les femmes n'étaient-elles pas censées rester loin des combats et des armes ? Pourtant, elle était là, capable de battre ses confrères et de défendre des hommes. Ça l'avait d'abord rempli de fierté. Elle était parvenue à réaliser cette promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits un jour, à trois. Seul l'un d'eux avait renoncé.

Et pour quoi…

Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau, commença à le nettoyer.

L'exécuter, hein. C'était ce qu'ils allaient faire. Son ancien ami, pendu au milieu d'autres comme lui. Elle l'avait appris le matin et ne s'en était pas remise depuis. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Elle sentit les larmes monter, les ravala. Hors de question qu'elle pleure. Elle ne donnerait pas raison aux autres machos de l'armée, elle ne céderait pas à ses émotions.

Elle rangea son arme, se releva, s'empara du fusil posé contre le mur, l'accrocha à son dos.

Elle était Aqua, première femme soldat de l'armée royale de son Altesse Ansem, représentante de la cause féminine, symbole pour les femmes d'Elgard. Et si l'on décidait d'exécuter un révolutionnaire qui un jour lointain avait été son ami, elle n'avait qu'à serrer les dents et passer au-dessus.

Soldate du Roi, soldat du Roi, peu importait. Le devoir était le même : servir Ansem.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous réunis autour de l'estrade, la foule était plus grande que celles qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Demyx et Larxène se tenaient face à eux, attendant que le silence se fasse. Roxas avait préféré rester en hauteur, sur les escaliers qui grimpaient le long des immeubles, le plus proche possible des orateurs. On avait annoncé un discours d'Axel pendant toute la journée, et l'impatience était palpable dans la Cité. Certains pensaient qu'on allait lancer l'attaque, d'autres s'attendaient à une révélation incroyable. Roxas, lui, se doutait bien de ce dont le chef allait parler.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir choisi les escaliers, puisqu'il fut rapidement rejoint – envahi – par des dizaines de révolutionnaires souhaitant avoir une meilleure vue et plus d'espace. Pour l'espace, ils repasseraient.

- Prassiennes, Prassiens, Elgardiens et Elgardiennes ! s'exclama Larxène. Je vous demande le silence !

Le brouhaha se calma un peu, la foule cessa de s'agiter.

- Nous sommes chaque jour plus nombreux, au point que la Cité des Loups soit remplie de révolutionnaires avides d'entendre notre chef !

Roxas regarda autour de lui, ébahi. Chaque espace était rempli, la place, les escaliers, les terrasses, on se penchait même aux fenêtres pour écouter. Ce n'était plus des centaines de révolutionnaires, mais des milliers qui se trouvaient là.

- Roxas ! s'écria une voix lointaine.

Il se retourna, repéra les mèches rebelles de son frère derrière ceux qui s'étaient agglutinés derrière lui.

- Je suis là ! fit-il en levant le bras pour que Sora le voie.

Son frère se faufila entre les révolutionnaires mécontents jusqu'à lui, puis s'appuya contre la rambarde, haletant.

- Je t'ai vu d'en bas, j'ai couru pour te rejoindre. Tout le monde dit que ce discours est important.

« Il est important, donc je veux être avec toi. » Roxas sourit, touché.

- Il va l'être, assura-t-il.

Sora l'observa, étonné. En bas, Demyx avait pris la relève et Larxène était descendue de l'estrade.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Ça fait presque peur, l'interrompit Roxas.

Il désigna la foule en bas, puis celle qui s'amassait dans les hauteurs. Il montra finalement les hommes et femmes qui arrivaient à l'entrée de la Cité et n'avaient plus de place. Sora resta muet quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

- Il y a des révolutionnaires qui n'habitent pas à la Cité. Ils vivent ailleurs, certains sont même des nobles, tu sais ? Les choses ont changé en peu de temps.

- Les gens en ont marre… souffla Roxas pour lui-même.

- Ils en ont marre de souffrir, renchérit Sora. Ils croient en la cause d'Axel. C'est comme une épidémie… mais une bonne.

- Comparaison originale, sourit Roxas.

Mais juste, songea-t-il ensuite. Une personne gagnée par l'espoir en attirait d'autres qui en attiraient d'autres encore… Et de treize, les révolutionnaires passaient à… des milliers.

- Si le Roi se doutait de la quantité que nous sommes, sourit Sora. Il arrêterait de se prélasser dans son palais et paniquerait un coup.

- Ou alors il prendrait conscience de notre danger et nous exterminerait, marmonna Roxas.

La foule applaudit Demyx lorsqu'il descendit de scène, puis des cris s'élevèrent de partout, résonnant dans toute la Cité. Roxas fronça les sourcils, les oreilles mises à mal.

Axel montait sur l'estrade, acclamé par des milliers de révolutionnaires.

- Tu as dit « nous »…

- Hein ? fit Roxas en se tournant vers Sora.

- Nous. Tu as dit qu'il « nous exterminerait ».

Son frère souriait, radieux. Roxas soupira : ce n'était pas l'effet voulu de sa déclaration.

- Je sais. On dirait que j'ai cette manie ces derniers temps…

« Tu t'es pris au jeu, on dirait. »

Le silence gagna peu à peu la Cité, d'autant plus impressionnant lorsqu'on le comparait à la foule présente. Roxas se figea, et il eut l'impression que tout le monde autour de lui faisait de même. Comme s'ils avaient peur de ne pas entendre les paroles de leur prophète.

Car c'était ce qu'il était, non ? Ils le vénéraient, pour la plupart.

« Les nouveaux osent à peine me regarder dans les yeux et tu te fous ouvertement de ma gueule ! »

Ils le vénéraient, mais ils attendaient aussi énormément de sa part. Un faux-pas, et la déception serait grande. Et des milliers de déçus, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donner ?

« Ils s'en prendront à moi. L'homme qui les a entraînés dans cette histoire. Axel Break, le Roi de quoi ? »

Voilà pourquoi ce discours devait être un succès. Roxas serra les doigts autour de la rambarde, inconsciemment.

La voix d'Axel brisa soudainement le silence, claire, déterminée :

- Mes sœurs, mes frères ! Foulards Pourpres du premier jour ou nouveaux venus, révolutionnaires confirmés ou simples curieux, peu importe ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est pour entendre la voix de la Révolution, si vous êtes réunis en ce moment, c'est parce que vous croyez en la même chose !

Axel s'avança d'un pas, et de là où il était, Roxas ne voyait pas clairement son visage, mais il pouvait ressentir son assurance. Le chef des révolutionnaires était entouré d'une aura, il dégageait cette chose unique qui attirait les autres et faisait qu'on le suivait et l'écoutait en silence. Il n'y avait nul besoin de le voir de près, il suffisait même de l'entendre pour s'en rendre compte.

Roxas s'en était déjà rendu compte ce jour-là, lors du premier discours.

- Il y a des années, Xemnas, notre chef défunt, nous a tous ralliés sous le symbole du Foulard Pourpre. Rouge comme le drapeau d'Elgard et comme le sang, il nous unissait et faisait de nous des frères et sœurs, liés par notre désir de Révolution.

- Et maintenant les Foulards Pourpres se croient supérieurs aux simples révolutionnaires, grogna une femme à côté de Roxas.

- C'était les premiers, donc ils se pensent meilleurs, ricana un homme.

- Ils nous ont montré le chemin, contra un adolescent. Ils…

- Et maintenant qu'on les suit ils nous rejettent !

- Chut ! ordonna Sora.

- … les Foulards Pourpres sont quelques centaines, poursuivait Axel, ils sont les fondateurs de cette Révolution, les premiers à avoir lutté ! Mais regardez le nombre que nous sommes désormais !

Axel leva les bras vers la foule, puis désigna les escaliers qui avaient stupéfié Roxas et Sora auparavant. Il y eut un léger mouvement général, durant lequel les révolutionnaires s'observaient les uns les autres, comme s'ils prenaient conscience du nombre qu'ils étaient.

- Nous étions les premiers, oui. Mais à quelques centaines, nous ne pouvions pas faire grande chose. Les milliers que nous sommes désormais sont capables de renverser le pouvoir et de s'emparer de ce trône qui n'appartient qu'à nous !

- Ça c'est clair, approuva quelqu'un derrière Roxas.

- Chaque personne ici a la même valeur. Chaque personne ici est révolutionnaire si elle le sent au plus profond de son âme. S'il souhaite lutter contre le pouvoir qui nous oppresse, s'il veut s'unir à ceux qui croient en cette cause, s'il rêve d'un monde meilleur, chacun est en droit de nous rejoindre et de s'estimer l'un des nôtres ! Le Roi Ansem, s'il est encore justifiable de le nommer ainsi, a créé un pays basé sur l'inégalité, l'injustice, le mépris, les classes sociales, la haine… il nous a enchaînés, et nous nous sommes libérés de ses chaînes ! Chacun de nous a accompli cet acte risqué mais brave en rejoignant la Révolution ! Toute personne qui rejette la Société telle qu'Ansem le bouffon la construite est l'un des nôtres ! Et c'est avec l'aide de chacun de _vous _que la Révolution se fera ! Personne ne peut s'en sortir seul, dans cette affaire ! Nous devons être solidaires, et revendiquer notre appartenance à la Révolution ! Nous sommes un groupe, un groupe de milliers de personnes, femmes, hommes, jeunes, vieux, pauvres, nobles, bourgeois, prêtres, anciens criminels, étrangers, Prassiens, Elgardiens… un groupe de milliers de personnes dont Ansem devrait avoir peur. Un groupe de milliers de personnes qui sont prêtes à détruire ce joli monde de merde qu'il s'est bâti !

La foule se mit à hurler, les poings se brandirent, les foulards pourpres s'agitèrent dans les airs. Axel sourit, ne retira pas celui qui entourait son cou, surprenant la foule.

- Nous avons arraché au drapeau d'Elgard sa couleur, nous en avons fait la nôtre. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Le silence se fit complétement, Axel s'avança encore, Roxas retint son souffle. Il ignorait de quelle façon il s'était approprié le symbole d'Elgard. Et il ignorait si la foule allait le suivre sur ce coup là.

- _Nous_ sommes le vrai Elgard. _Nous_ sommes le peuple, _nous_ sommes donc le pays ! Ce drapeau est le _nôtre_ ! Je ne le renie pas, et personne de nous ne doit le faire !

« Je ne renie aucun de nous, et personne ne doit le faire », comprit Roxas. Le drapeau, c'était eux. Le drapeau, c'était leur lien.

- Ce drapeau ne représente pas Ansem, il n'est pas _son_ drapeau ! Ainsi, la couleur pourpre est la nôtre, mais le triangle qui l'orne l'est tout autant ! Au palais des cons, on lui donne le sens de stabilité ! Celle de ce merveilleux pays qu'on nous offre ! Leur stabilité, on va la réduire à néant ! Et on va reconstruire sur les débris de l'Empire d'Ansem un nouvel Elgard, celui dont nous rêvons tous !

Derrière Axel, on hissa lentement un drapeau pourpre que le vent fit claquer légèrement. Au fil de ses ondulations, Roxas remarqua le triangle dans le coin.

- Ils l'ont inversé… souffla Sora. Ils ont inversé le triangle d'Elgard.

- Ceci est notre drapeau ! Tant que nous ne serons pas maîtres de notre Destin, le triangle sera inversé ! Tant que _nous_ ne serons pas à la place d'Ansem, ceci sera notre symbole !

Il brandit le poing, et un murmure s'éleva de la foule. Roxas, trop loin pour voir ce qu'il y avait de si incroyable, plissa les yeux, en vain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il montre ?

- Je vais demander en bas !

- Pourquoi les gens…

- Le triangle d'Elgard est notre symbole, car Elgard est notre pays ! Notre pays à tous, et quiconque souhaite se joindre à cette Révolution a le droit de s'abriter sous ce symbole ! Il nous ralliera désormais, et prouvera au Roi et à ses servants que nous sommes les vrais responsables de ce pays ! _Nous sommes la Liberté, nous sommes la justice ! Nous sommes la Révolution ! Nous sommes Elgard ! _

Et comme envoutée, la foule reprit en chœur : _« Nous sommes Elgard !_ »

- Il se l'est tatoué ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière Roxas. Je suis allé demander plus bas, il s'est tatoué le triangle d'Elgard sur le poignet ! Il l'a sur la peau !

Larxène, Demyx, Saïx même et d'autres anciens montèrent sur la scène, puis brandirent leurs mains à leur tour, criant avec la foule. Axel observa tout autour de lui, le poing toujours en l'air. Son nom s'élevait d'un peu partout _« Axel ! Axel Break !_ », entre les _« Révolution !_ » et « _Nous sommes Elgard ! _».

- Je le veux aussi, le tatouage, déclara quelqu'un.

Roxas esquissa un sourire. Peu à peu, la nouvelle devait se propager le long des escaliers, à l'extérieur de la Cité même. Et au milieu des cris, il était certain qu'Axel Break savait qu'il avait réussi.

* * *

L'euphorie avait été de courte durée.

Axel croisa les jambes sur son bureau, s'étira le dos. Quelle belle nouvelle de merde, vraiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda Saïx.

Il lui sourit en retour, résistant à l'envie de lui répondre : « tu pourrais décider toi, pour une fois ! ».

- La nouvelle n'a pas encore été diffusée, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il faut que tu prennes une décision avant que ça arrive.

- Je sais.

Et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il savait à propos de ça, d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui était de ce qu'il devait faire, c'était tout autre chose.

- Tu as conscience que c'est un piège…

- Bien sûr, soupira Axel.

- Ils veulent t'attirer. Ils vont mobiliser leurs forces dans l'espoir que tu viennes, et si tu y vas…

« Ils me choperont et mettront ma tête sur un pique sur la Grand Place, histoire de montrer aux autres ce que la Révolution entraîne. Un deuxième meneur de tué, de quoi ruiner tout ce qu'on a bâti et désolidariser les révolutionnaires. »

- Je ne peux pas les laisser faire.

- Des révolutionnaires meurent tous les jours, Axel.

Il se redressa un peu, fronça les sourcils :

- Ils sont une dizaine, ils vont les exécuter sur la Grande Place pour impressionner les Prassiens et les dissuader de nous rejoindre. C'est plus qu'un simple assassinat de révolutionnaires…

- C'est vrai, c'est un piège.

- C'est un acte de propagande, rectifia Axel. Si on n'intervient pas, les gens penseront que la Révolution abandonne les siens.

Saïx se tut quelques instants, laissant au chef des révolutionnaires le temps de réfléchir. Il savait que son ami avait raison : cette exécution avait pour but d'attirer d'autres rebelles et surtout, de l'attirer lui.

- Envoie des foulards pourpres, des nouveaux même, proposa Saïx. Larxène, Demyx… Vanitas…

- Vanitas risquerait de faire exploser tout le monde, le peuple y compris, répliqua Axel. Il risque déjà de le faire quand il apprendra la nouvelle.

- Je pourrais y aller.

Axel sourit face à l'entêtement de son ami. Il secoua la tête.

- Tu me dis que je ne dois pas y aller pour ne pas crever, et ensuite tu me sors que tu veux y aller toi ? Si c'est dangereux pour moi, si je pense que si j'y vais, je meurs, pourquoi j'enverrais d'autres se faire tuer à ma place ? Je risque déjà de perdre un ami dans cette affaire…

Son sourire s'évanouit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, contrarié.

- Pas envie d'en perdre d'autres…

Et pourtant, il savait que cette Révolution pour laquelle il se battait risquait de lui arracher les siens pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la vie à son tour.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas y aller, Axel. La Révolution a besoin de toi, si elle perd son meneur encore une fois…

Il savait tout ça.

- Je suis le « Roi de la Cité des Loups », parce que j'étais l'un de ceux qui se battait le mieux. Maintenant, parce que je le suis, je n'ai plus le droit de me battre. C'est carrément contradictoire. Fais pas cette tête, je sais que j'ai pas le choix. Je vais être responsable, regarde, tu déteins sur moi !

Il resterait inactif pendant l'exécution, laisserait le peuple penser qu'il était lâche et les soldats utiliser cette croyance contre lui. Il se terrerait pendant qu'on tuerait ses frères et sœurs et son ami.

- Je vais être responsable… répéta-t-il. Et je vais laisser mourir Ventus.

* * *

Sora grimaçait encore de douleur au simple souvenir de l'aiguille dans sa peau. Il observa le bandage sur sa main, sourit. Au moins, ça en valait la peine.

Il avait décidé de se tatouer le symbole de la Révolution sur le dos de la main, pour qu'on le voie lorsqu'il tenait une arme. Ainsi, tous sauraient son appartenance.

Depuis le discours, on se bousculait pour se faire marquer. Des tatoueurs s'étaient installé dans la Cité et n'avaient plus de repos tant on les harcelait.

Rapidement, le triangle était devenu comme obligatoire, ceux qui ne le portaient pas n'étaient pas considérés comme révolutionnaires. Un effet non désiré du discours d'Axel Break, très certainement. Mais ça ne faisait que pousser beaucoup à se décider. La douleur du tatouage était comme un rite de passage, comme une façon de dire « je suis prêt à souffrir pour mes idéaux ». Roxas affirmait que ça avait un côté sectaire assez inquiétant, mais Sora s'était habitué à son scepticisme.

Le côté plus positif des effets du discours d'Axel était qu'effectivement, ceux qui possédaient le triangle inscrit à même la peau en oubliaient leurs différences premières. Ainsi, Sora avait plaisanté avec un foulard pourpre de la douleur du tatouage, et un vieux miséreux les avait rejoints pour leur montrer l'immense triangle qu'il avait inscrit sur son ventre décharné. Les tensions s'étaient apaisées, pas envolées, mais c'était déjà ça.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

- Répète un peu, je crois que j'ai pas entendu !?

Sora se retourna, repéra Vanitas qui menaçait Larxène d'une lame contre un mur, l'air furieux.

- Calme-toi, c'est pas moi qui vais le tuer, soupira-t-elle, blasée comme si elle n'était pas en danger de mort.

- Je t'ai dit de répéter, siffla Vanitas.

- Enlève ton truc de mon cou, et peut-être que je…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sora jeta un regard à sa droite. Demyx l'avait rejoint et observait la scène, surpris.

Il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler plusieurs fois, et de tous les Foulards Pourpres, il lui semblait le plus sympathique et… normal. On le disait stupide et lâche, lui le trouvait plutôt amusant. Comparé à des malades comme Larxène ou Xaldin, et à côté de Vanitas, il paraissait tout à fait équilibré.

L'autre était encore un peu brûlé, mais il avait la chance que son visage n'aie pas été marqué. Il n'était cependant pas en état de se battre, et face à Larxène, l'une des meilleures combattantes de la Révolution, il risquait d'être mis à mal.

- Je sais pas, Vanitas a l'air en colère, répondit très pertinemment Sora.

- Eh ! l'appela Demyx. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Larxène ?

Le regard que lui lança le responsable des explosifs convainquit Demyx de rester à l'écart.

- Ok ! Ok ! Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde ! Allez viens Sora, laissons les papoter !

L'annonce de Larxène l'interrompit :

- Ils vont exécuter les prisonniers.

Demyx blêmit tandis que Sora comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Il observa la réaction de Vanitas, qui soudain parut perdre toute son apparence d'ordinaire si dure. Son arrogance, son mépris, sa colère, tour s'envola une seconde, et il ne resta qu'un regard perdu.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'Axel a prévu pour empêcher ça ? demanda-t-il, à nouveau lui-même.

- Rien.

Il retira sa lame du cou de Larxène, comme sonné.

- Rien, répéta-t-il. Il a rien prévu.

- On ferait mieux de se barrer avant qu'il fasse tout péter, souffla Demyx à Sora.

- Ce petit trou du cul a rien prévu, fulminait Vanitas.

- Ça a l'air de te rendre très triste, l'idée que V… commença Larxène sur un ton moqueur.

Vanitas sourit soudainement, d'un sourire tellement faux et froid qu'il en était hideux.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, si t'as pas envie que je te fasse exploser les deux obus qui font de toi un être inférieur à moi.

- Mais quel merveilleux sexisme, Vanitas, ricana Larxène. Je pourrais très bien te hacher la queue, et qu'il crève ou non, tu ne pourrais plus rien faire ave…

Demyx se précipita entre les deux, empêchant très certainement Vanitas de massacrer la blonde.

- Allez, allez, vous portez les deux le triangle de la Révolution, solidarité, amour, tout ça, tout ça !

Vanitas sembla hésiter quelques secondes, plus il lança un regard infiniment méprisant aux deux, ignora superbement Sora et s'en alla. Larxène éclata ensuite de rire, arrachant un soupir à Demyx.

- Tu peux pas rire de ça. C'est une sale nouvelle.

- Je les aimais pas, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Ils faisaient partie des nôtres.

- Ils « faisaient », hein. Tu les enterres déjà ?

Elle continua à rire et s'en alla à son tour. Sora l'observa quelques instants, juste assez pour voir sa mine s'assombrir après quelques pas. Demyx le rejoignit et Sora réalisa qu'il était en sueurs.

- J'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'entretuer… ou me tuer moi !

- Pourquoi on ne va pas sauver ceux qui vont se faire exécuter ?

Demyx soupira :

- Ça, c'est Axel qui le sait. J'imagine que c'est trop risqué. Le truc, c'est que ça plait pas trop aux gens. Regarde Vanitas.

- Il était proche des prisonniers ? Ça lui ressemble pas de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un…

Demyx rit, hocha la tête.

- Si tu veux pas finir en pleins de petits morceaux, évite d'aborder le sujet. Larxène est la seule à oser le défier.

Sora grimaça et Demyx dut le repérer, puisqu'il lui lança :

- Larxène est assez spéciale… Elle était pas comme ça avant, mais elle a développé un sens aigu du sadisme qui la rend plutôt flippante. On vit tous des trucs de merde, et on évolue en conséquence. Mais elle a beau assurer le contraire, je sais que ça l'emmerde qu'ils se fassent tuer. Elle croit en la Révolution, elle croit en Axel surtout. Et du coup, elle croit en la Solidarité qu'il prône.

Les gens étaient tous plus complexes qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Sora se demandait combien de secrets cachaient les Foulards Pourpres, ce que les premiers révolutionnaires avaient bien pu vivre avant que tout ne prenne de l'ampleur. Il aurait adoré être l'un des leurs, dès le début.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? s'enquit Demyx.

- Je me disais… t'es vraiment plus intelligent et courageux que ce qu'on dit.

- Ah, merci… c'est un compliment ?

* * *

Les bras couverts et le visage taché de sang, Naminé souriait d'un air désolé à Roxas. Un ange en sang. Il l'observa quelques secondes, puis se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière elle.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne regardes pas, lui dit-elle. Il faut du temps, pour s'y habituer.

Il lui obéit, puis hésita quelques secondes avant de demander :

- Du coup… j'imagine que je dois partir ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, s'excusa une énième fois.

Lorsqu'il était rentré, Naminé l'avait immédiatement rejoint pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs blessés graves et qu'ils avaient été obligés de les mettre dans sa chambre. Ils étaient en pleine opération et Naminé n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se laver. Elle puait la mort, et ça contrastait d'autant plus avec son apparence angélique.

- Comme tu ne fais pas partie de la Révolution, ça risque d'être compliqué pour toi de trouver un logement… expliqua Naminé. Peut-être que tu pourrais voir avec ton frère ?

- Seuls les révolutionnaires vivent ici, sourit Roxas. Merci pour tout.

Il la salua et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui les blessés à l'agonie. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers puis se rendit jusqu'à la porte rouge qui menait aux quartiers d'Axel Break. Il frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur le même garçon que la première fois. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

- J'ai des infos sur Ven…

- C'est vraiment pas le moment, tu vois, grogna l'autre en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Roxas resta immobile quelques secondes puis soupira. Il toqua à la porte sans s'arrêter pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il crut reconnaître un Foulard Pourpre assez baraqué qui devait s'appeler Xaldin. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il voulait et Roxas repéra le garçon, derrière, qui le fusillait du regard.

- Je viens pour tuer Axel Break, je suis un soldat du Roi Ansem !

L'homme le saisit immédiatement par le bras et le traina à l'intérieur, ignorant les appels du garçon aux cheveux gris :

- C'est un mensonge ! Xaldin !

Une minute à peine plus tard, on le balançait la tête la première dans le bureau d'Axel. Il grogna de douleur en se redressant.

- Y'a ce petit merdeux qui dit qu'il est là pour te tuer Axel.

- Qu'il essaie, ricana la voix de ce dernier.

Roxas se tourna pour le voir à gauche, devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la place centrale. Il s'avança vers lui, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

- Tu soignes toujours tes entrées, hein. Tu peux y aller Xaldin, y'a pas de risque. Même s'il le voulait vraiment, il aurait du mal à me toucher.

La porte se referma tandis que Roxas se demandait s'il avait bien raison d'être venu ce jour-là. Axel dégageait quelque chose de tout à fait différent de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois ? Je crois pas avoir prévu quoique ce soit avec ton frère.

Axel Break se dirigea vers son bureau, s'installa derrière puis leva les yeux vers Roxas. Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Comment formuler les choses ?

- J'ai pas vraiment le temps, s'impatienta le chef des révolutionnaires.

- Je veux rejoindre la Révolution.

Axel haussa les sourcils, puis il éclata de rire. Roxas s'était attendu à une réaction dans le genre, il ne se dégonfla donc pas. Il attendit que son hôte se calme.

- La belle blague… lança finalement ce dernier, c'est mon discours qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? J'ai réveillé le rebelle qui se cachait en toi ?

- Il faut croire…

- Je dois te remercier pour ce discours, admit Axel Break. C'est toi qui m'as mis sur la piste, c'est vrai, et ça a calmé les tensions.

Le chef le remerciait, c'était assez étonnant pour flatter Roxas.

- Tu as une capacité d'analyse impressionnante, vraiment. T'es malin, tu sais lire chez les gens, et du coup, tu sais les manipuler.

- Je sais pas si c'est de la ma…

- Si, si, et c'est tout à ton honneur après tout ! Tu m'as vraiment aidé, j'aurais besoin de plus de conseillers comme toi.

Roxas y vit une opportunité :

- Je pourrais…

- Quoi ? l'interrompit Axel. Tu pourrais en devenir un ? Qu'est-ce que je disais, t'es malin hein ! Mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Le sourire d'Axel s'évanouit brusquement et Roxas découvrit alors la véritable humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait en cet instant. Le chef des révolutionnaires se leva, appuya ses mains contre son bureau et se pencha vers Roxas.

- Tu peux manipuler les autres, mais pas moi, gamin. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu t'es fait chasser de l'appart' que tu squattais? Je sais tout ce qui se passe ici, _tout_. Je me demandais si tu aurais le culot de venir me supplier de te laisser vivre ici, si tu mentirais en prétextant vouloir nous rejoindre ou si tu partirais simplement. La deuxième option a été la tienne. Sauf que c'est celle que je méprise le _plus_. Tu crois pouvoir profiter de moi, de nous ? Tu crois qu'on va t'héberger et te protéger alors que tu te fous de ce pour quoi on se bat ? J'ai assez de faiblards lâches qui font semblant de nous suivre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Roxas en resta figé. Face à lui, Axel fulminait et toute sa colère était dirigée contre lui. Et en soutenant son regard, Roxas comprit qu'il le dégoutait.

- Barre-toi de cette Cité, ordonna Axel. Maintenant. Ton frère a choisi la bravoure, toi tu t'obstines à rester lâche. Je ne veux pas de parasites comme toi dans mon armée.

Roxas ferma les yeux, inspira. Alors c'était donc ça, ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui ? Soit.

A lui de lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

Axel ne le regardait déjà plus, il attendait certainement qu'il s'en aille. Roxas ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir, non. Il releva sa manche et posa son bras contre le bureau. L'autre ne réagit pas.

- La première fois que je vous ai entendu parler, commença Roxas, j'ai voulu à tout prix m'en aller. J'ai critiqué la Révolution, je l'ai méprisée, j'ai souhaité l'éviter, et en éloigner mon frère. Parce que j'avais peur, parce que je ne voulais pas être mêlé à quelque chose qui pouvait me coûter la vie ou tuer Sora. Je l'ai fui parce que j'ai toujours cru en un monde où la guerre est inutile, et où les choses se règlent sans mort et sang. La violence, je voulais l'éviter.

Axel persistait à regarder ailleurs, peut-être même ne l'écoutait-il pas. Roxas poursuivit malgré tout, comme guidé par un courage nouveau.

- J'ai fui le discours parce que j'avais peur, encore. Mais j'avais peur d'y croire, moi aussi. J'ai senti que ce que vous disiez était vrai, j'ai senti que pour atteindre mon idéal, il fallait d'abord céder au combat. Le monde qui m'entoure me dégoute, ce n'est pas ça, ce que je veux. Et ce n'est pas en restant inactif et en priant très fort que ça changera. Pour obtenir la paix, il faut se battre. J'avais peur de l'accepter, je ne voulais pas écouter vos discours, je ne voulais pas y croire. Parce que je savais ce que ça risquait d'entraîner.

Axel se tourna enfin, posa les yeux sur son bras, puis les leva vers lui, surpris. Roxas fut rassuré de lire de l'intérêt dans son attitude.

- Quand vous avez parlé, la dernière fois. J'ai vu crier en chœur tous ces gens différents, qui juste avant se méprisaient, crier pour le monde qu'ils rêvent de bâtir. C'est ça, que je veux. La Liberté, la Justice, tout ça c'est évident qu'on le souhaite tous. Mais ce qui m'a poussé à accepter ce que je ressentais et à changer d'avis, c'est toutes ces femmes et ces hommes qui criaient en chœur. Devant vous. Je veux une Société comme ça, où les gens se respectent, où l'espoir existe à nouveau, où être « Elgardien » veut dire quelque chose.

Cette fois, Axel souriait. Roxas comprit qu'il était en train de le convaincre.

- Il faut un jour pour pouvoir retirer le bandage, et ça se voit que je l'ai fait un peu avant. Le lendemain du discours, je suis allé me faire tatouer. Je veux pas rester là à regarder des gens se battre pour ce en quoi je crois. Je veux faire partie de ça. Et s'il y a une personne que je veux suivre, alors c'est vous.

Le regard d'Axel Break se voila un peu, son sourire s'estompa.

- Je peux dormir dans la rue. Peu importe. Je veux me battre avec vous.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence durant lesquels Axel regarda ailleurs, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Roxas jeta un œil à l'intérieur de son poignet. Le triangle qu'il s'était fait tatouer commençait à cicatriser. D'ici quelques jours, il serait parfait. Le symbole de la Révolution, encré sur sa peau. À jamais.

- Je dois avoir des pouvoirs magiques, fit Axel. Ou alors, ton frère a vraiment déteint sur toi.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et Roxas se figea une seconde. Il y avait tant d'émotions contraires dans le regard du chef des révolutionnaires que c'en était assommant. Du sarcasme, bien sûr, de la fierté aussi, un peu de joie presque enfantine, du soulagement et puis, de la mélancolie, de la lassitude, du regret et peut-être même de la peur. Le tout caché derrière une assurance faussement chaleureuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne mens pas ?

- J'ai rien d'autre pour… On m'a foutu de l'encre sous la peau, je pensais que ça serait suffisant.

- Et bientôt, les soldats sauront ce qu'il signifie, fit remarquer Axel. S'ils le voient sur ton poignet, ils te tueront. Un des inconvénients de mon idée.

Roxas hocha la tête. Il le savait déjà lorsqu'il avait fait son choix.

- Je les tuerai avant qu'ils ne le fassent, alors.

Le visage d'Axel s'éclaira.

- Alors ce sont mes belles paroles sur la solidarité qui t'ont fait te décider ?

- Oui.

- Et si les nôtres sont en danger, tu irais les sauver, toi ? Même si tu risques de perdre la vie ?

C'était sûrement un test. Roxas soupira. Autant être sincère, Axel était capable de déceler le mensonge plutôt facilement. Il réfléchit quelques instants : en serait-il capable ?

- Je ne sais pas encore me battre. Mais lorsque je le saurai, je pense que c'est ce que je devrai faire. Si on veut créer une Société solidaire, il faut l'être dès maintenant. Quitte à se mettre en danger… vous dîtes que nous sommes frères et sœurs, et je ferais tout pour Sora, qui est mon frère.

- Tu serais prêt à mourir pour lui, hein ?

Axel souriait désormais, comme ravi. Roxas ignorait pourquoi mais il acquiesça, agrandissant la joie du chef des révolutionnaires. Une seconde plus tard, il s'élançait vers la porte, l'ouvrait et appelait un certain Riku. Ce dernier rappliqua peu de temps après et Roxas put enfin mettre un nom sur le garçon aux cheveux gris. Il le dévisagea d'un air mauvais tandis qu'Axel lui annonçait :

- Dis aux autres de se réunir, Saïx, Larxène, Vanitas, tous. Tout de suite.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- On va préparer le sauvetage de Ventus.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Riku. Il hocha la tête et se retira. Axel se retourna vers Roxas, jubilant.

- On dirait que tu m'as une nouvelle fois donné une leçon.

Il s'approcha de lui, lui tendit la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de te joindre à nous pour cette réunion ?

Roxas écarquilla les yeux : lui ? Avec les anciens Foulards Pourpres ? Il risquait bien de se faire tuer. Axel Breaks ricana.

- Quoi, tu te dégonfles ?

Roxas réagit à son ton de défi et lui serra la main.

- Pas du tout, affirma-t-il.

- Parfait, sourit Axel. Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans la Révolution, Roxas !

* * *

_Une vie s'achève, une autre commence. _

_Avatar_

* * *

_Cette citation m'a l'air facile à comprendre ^^ Roxas vient de terminer sa première vie, il s'engage dans la deuxième, une vie de révolutionnaire. J'ai bien aimé Avatar, mais c'est surtout le côté révolutionnaire que j'aime héhé - j'ai une vraie fascination pour les révolutions en fait O.O _

_Le symbole du triangle est très important pour moi. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour trouver un bon symbole. J'adore le triangle pour plusieurs raisons, et après mes recherches, il m'a semblé parfait. En effet, comme c'est dit dans la fic, debout, il représente la stabilité : la base en bas, la pointe en haut, il ne peut tomber. Et puis, il représente aussi la pyramide sociale, avec en bas, la majorité du peuple, pauvre. Et tout en haut, une minorité de privilégiés. Si on allie les deux symboliques, qu'est-ce qu'on peut en conclure ? Que c'est la base qui soutient le triangle, donc, le peuple. Donc, l'équilibre du pays dépend du peuple ! C'est une réflexion qui n'apparaitra pas dans l'histoire, je n'ai pas pu la placer. Mais du coup, si la base est le peuple, si l'équilibre dépend de lui, alors il lui appartient de renverser le triangle, de renverser l'équilibre. De ce fait, le peuple se retrouve au sommet, et les dirigeants vers le bas. _

_Je suis une gosse fane de Zelda, et qu'est-ce qu'on obtient en mettant un triangle inversé dans un triangle ? La triforce héhé. Le triangle inversé peut aussi représenter l'eau et la femme. Comprenez par là ce que vous voudrez ;) _

_Et pis bon, un triangle tatoué sur le bras, c'est classe. _


	5. Chapitre 4

_Imthe best : Bien vu pour Terra, il fait partie de l'armée. Contente que tu aies aimé le discours d'Axel, ils sont importants pour moi :3 _

_Xoen : Merci pour tous ces compliments x) Je me suis bien marrée à imaginer l'entrée fracassante de Roxas oui, un peu d'humour dans une fiction pas très drôle :P_

_Miss Manga : Merci beaucoup! Il était long à écrire oui, les discours surtout, prennent du temps. Bien vu pour Roxas. Et tu as tout compris pour Kairi x) Le duel entre Axel et Aqua, le feu et l'eau, c'est aussi très intéressant, on verra si ça arrive ;)_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :D _

_Pour que mon bêta-lecteur puisse suivre le rythme -parce que j'ai fini d'écrire la fic, donc j'ai rien à faire à part lire ses corrections et poster alors que lui a pas mal de boulot ^^' - j'ai décidé de poster plutôt une fois toutes les deux-trois semaines. Ce rythme ne tiendra de toute façon pas très longtemps puisque pour l'instant, 6 chapitres sont corrigés, et nous en sommes au quatrième. J'aurais dû attendre un peu avant commencer de poster à vrai dire x) _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le reflet**

Le temps passait définitivement trop lentement. Il avait beau se répéter qu'on allait le sortir de là, qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir, il sentait que la fin s'approchait doucement. Et rester là, sans savoir depuis combien de temps, sans savoir jusqu'à quand, à s'ennuyer mortellement, était une pire punition encore que celle qui l'attendait.

Il lui semblait, du moins. Après tout, Ventus ne savait pas encore ce qu'était la mort.

Les autres révolutionnaires avaient été emprisonnés à part. Reconnu comme le meneur de l'opération qui avait été le théâtre de leur capture, Ventus avait été depuis toujours mis à l'écart. Il faisait peur, apparemment. Et pourtant, il était le premier à savoir que son physique n'avait rien d'effrayant.

Il sourit vaguement, mais bientôt la boule qui envahissait son estomac réapparut. Les autres s'étaient souvent moqués de lui : il avait vingt ans, en paraissait cinq de moins. Aucune crédibilité pour un Foulard Pourpre à qui le chef donnait tant de responsabilités.

Il espérait qu'Axel s'en sortait bien. Les autres aussi, qu'ils n'avaient pas subi un sort semblable au sien. Demyx devait continuer à râler, peut-être s'était-il trouvé une nouvelle guitare (l'ancienne, Larxène l'avait brûlée). Naminé continuait certainement à se balader devant tout le monde, pleine de sang. Et Vanitas faisait péter des trucs un peu partout et s'amusait à être mauvais avec les nouvelles recrues.

Ventus ferma les yeux, comme si c'était utile : il faisait déjà si noir, là où il se trouvait.

Il imagina, la Cité des Loups, son activité, les nouveaux venus. Les entraînements, la ferveur de tous, ce désir de Liberté qui les guidait. Les foulards rouges, brandis dans les airs à la fin de chaque discours.

Ça lui manquait. Et il n'allait peut-être plus jamais revoir ça.

Il réprima sa peine, se força à retrouver son optimisme : il allait forcément se passer quelque chose, peu importait quoi. C'était un piège évident que de les exécuter en public, il ne pouvait donc espérer qu'ils viennent le sauver. Mais lui, lui était capable de régler la situation. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, une idée…

Deux noms lui vinrent à l'esprit, et il refoula immédiatement l'espoir à peine naissant.

Aqua. Terra.

Il tira un peu sur les chaines qui lui tenaient les mains, pour se les dégourdir.

Ça remontait à une autre vie. Une amitié morte. Ça ne le sauverait pas.

Et lentement, alors qu'il luttait pour rester le positif Ventus qu'il avait toujours été, l'angoisse s'emparait de lui.

* * *

On le sortit de sa cellule quelques heures plus tard. Ou quelques jours, peu importait après tout.

Les bras liés, une courte chaine reliant ses pieds et l'empêchant de courir, il suivit ses gardes le long de plusieurs couloirs tout en réfléchissant à toute allure. Une idée, bon sang, il lui fallait une idée.

Et stupide et vain, l'espoir d'apercevoir Aqua ou Terra ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter dans son esprit.

La lumière du jour l'aveugla lorsqu'on ouvrit les portes, et les hurlements de la foule firent bourdonner ses oreilles habituées au silence. On le poussa entre d'autres prisonniers. Il leur lança un sourire, rassuré de les voir là.

- … le chef de ce groupe de criminels, Ventus Breath ! déclama la voix d'un noble à hautes fonctions quelconque.

Rassuré pour quoi, hein ? Ils allaient bientôt mourir.

- T'as un plan ? lui glissa une révolutionnaire à sa gauche.

- J'aurais voulu te dire que oui, sourit-il tristement.

- La ferme, siffla le soldat derrière lui en lui frappant violemment le dos.

Le noble les accusait de divers crimes tandis que la foule face à lui acclamait. Ils se trouvaient en campagne, réalisa-t-il. Et devant lui, des paysans aussi pauvres que lui le huaient. Des femmes, des hommes, des enfants qui auraient dû les soutenir, qui auraient dû être de leurs côtés.

« Il y aura toujours des cons pour suivre le Roi », disait Axel.

« Il y aura toujours des connards trop lâches pour se battre, prêts à sucer cet enculé d'Ansem », affirmait Vanitas, dans toute sa délicatesse.

Lâches, ou partisans de ceux qui allaient les pendre ? Payés pour être là, ou réellement haineux envers eux ? Peut-être ne savaient-ils pas qui ils étaient réellement ?

Ventus regarda plus loin, là où la foule était plus calme. Les sceptiques, les compatissants et les révolutionnaires dans l'âme restaient à l'écart, spectateurs impuissants de leur mort imminente. Les futures recrues d'Axel. Les futurs libérateurs de ce pays.

Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien, songea Ventus. On lui hurlait des horreurs, la haine de ceux qui étaient face à lui lui glissait dessus. Peu importait, car à l'arrière, il y avait ceux qui croyaient en la même chose que lui.

- Soyez fiers, s'écria-t-il à l'adresse de ses compagnons à ses côtés, soyez fiers d'avoir vécu libres !

On le frappa si fort qu'il s'écroula à terre, les cris redoublèrent d'intensité à son encontre, et Ventus sourit pour ne pas pleurer. On le releva, et l'espace d'une seconde, son regard croisa un autre, familier. Il se raidit tandis qu'on le poussait jusqu'à l'échafaud. Ils avaient prévu le bon nombre de cordes, afin de les pendre tous ensemble. Alignés comme des soldats, prêts à mourir face à la foule, les révolutionnaires attendaient qu'on entoure leur cou. Et la trappe s'ouvrirait sous leur pied, et ensemble, ils tomberaient.

Et Aqua, dont il venait de croiser le regard, serait témoin de sa mort. Ventus aurait préféré qu'elle ne fût pas là, finalement.

- Par ordre de son Altesse le Roi Ansem, je vous déclare coupable d'acte de rébellion contre la Couronne, et vous condamne à la sentence de mort !

La corde vint frôler son cou, Ventus, ferma les yeux, inspira. Et soudain, toute la peur qu'il avait contenu se saisit de lui. Il allait mourir. Face à cette foule. Devant Aqua. Aux côtés de ses compagnons. Avant la Révolution. Loin de ses amis. Loin d'Axel et les autres.

Loin de Vanitas.

La trappe s'ouvrit.

* * *

Tout sombra dans le chaos en l'espace d'un instant. Parmi les dix condamnés, seuls un finit par se balancer au bout de sa corde. La flèche qui avait visé cette dernière alla se planter quelque part plus loin, ratant la cible. Les neuf autres s'écrasèrent sur le sol, sauvés par des flèches provenues d'elle-ne-savait où.

Aqua sortit son épée de son fourreau, automatiquement sur ses gardes, tandis qu'on s'affolait autour d'elle.

- Attrapez-les ! hurla un soldat. Ne les laissez pas s'échapper !

- Retrouvez ceux qui ont tiré les flèches ! Cherchez dans la foule ! Personne ne doit quitter les lieux !

- Les Foulards Pourpres ! C'est les Foulards Pourpres !

- Trouvez Axel Break ! Cherchez le chef !

Elle vit la foule paniquer, tout le monde tenter de s'enfuir, et les soldats foncer dans le tas à la recherche d'hommes armés. Elle repéra une femme qui semblait se battre avec un de ses collègues, et sous l'estrade de leur exécution ratée, les rescapés qui réalisaient ce qui se passait et s'efforçaient de s'enfuir. Un fut rattrapé et on lui trancha la gorge.

- Aqua ! Bouge-toi ! ordonna son supérieur.

Elle hocha la tête, se mit en course en direction des fuyards. Des coups retentirent soudain et elle réalisa que les soldats tiraient dans la foule. Elle écarquilla les yeux, croisa le regard de son chef qui semblait aussi stupéfait qu'elle. Il lui fit signe de continuer dans sa direction avant de s'éloigner en direction du fort, certainement pour discuter les ordres.

Elle croisa un révolutionnaire qui la visa de son arbalète. Elle se baissa juste à temps, se redressa et lui coupa la tête. Un homme se jeta sur elle et elle contra son attaque, lui frappa violemment l'entrejambe du genou puis profita de son recul pour lui lacérer le ventre.

Elle se figea. A quelques mètres d'elle, tentant de passer inaperçu parmi les paysans et les soldats, Ventus avait croisé son regard une nouvelle fois. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Mais elle resta là, immobile, le cœur serré.

- Va-t'en, souffla-t-elle, sachant qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre.

Il lui lança un sourire triste et disparut.

- L'ordre, c'est de les attraper, lui cria une voix dans l'oreille.

Elle sursauta, se retourna et vit avec horreur son chef qui l'avait rejointe. Il souriait étrangement.

- Il faut quitter la foule. Ces malades vont sortit l'artillerie lourde.

Elle était habituée à ce qu'il parle ainsi et obéit sans rien dire. Le général cria à ses troupes de se retirer, et lorsqu'ils eurent tous rejoint le fort, elle vit avec horreur les canons qu'on poussait jusqu'à la porte.

- Il y a des innocents dehors, souffla-t-elle.

- Du bas peuple, de la vermine, rien de bien grave à sacrifier pour retrouver ces petits cons de révolutionnaires.

Son chef se tenait droit et fier en prononçant ces mots, digne représentant de son armée. Mais ses mots lui donnaient envie de vomir, devina Aqua.

- Comment ont-ils pu être là sans qu'on le sache ? demanda un soldat.

- Il y en avait déguisés en soldat. Si vous ouvriez les yeux, vous l'auriez vu.

Les artilleurs sortirent du fort, les portes se refermèrent sur les simples soldats. Puis les coups retentirent. Aqua frémit.

- Le pire, c'est que les révolutionnaires sont malins. Ils ne sont certainement plus là. On tire dans le peuple. Et ceux qui ont donné les ordres le savent.

Le sourire du général Zack Fair donna la nausée à Aqua.

* * *

Roxas se laissa tomber sur le sol, ferma les yeux, inspira, expira. Effectivement, ça avait été une mission compliquée. Le sauvetage de Ventus et des neufs autres révolutionnaires avait été un massacre, comme l'avait prédit Axel.

Dès le moment où les archers dissimulés dans la foule avaient libéré neuf des dix prisonniers, les soldats avaient comme perdu la raison. Nombre d'innocents avaient péri. Roxas avait vu des enfants atteints par des balles perdues, des vieillards piétinés et des femmes et hommes pris pour cibles sans raison. Et au milieu de l'agitation, quelques révolutionnaires moins chanceux que lui s'étaient fait tuer.

Leurs tatouages masqués, ils étaient une bonne trentaine à s'être rendus sur le lieu de l'exécution par les tunnels souterrains qu'ils étaient seuls à connaître. Axel, Vanitas, Saïx, Xaldin et quelques autres s'étaient déguisés en soldats. Les autres devaient se faire passer pour des citoyens hostiles aux prisonniers, Roxas en avait été. Bon tireur, il avait pour mission de descendre les soldats tentant de rejoindre les rescapés tandis que Sora le couvrait. Une très bonne tactique, qui leur avait permis de garder la vie sauve dans ce bain de sang. Puis, quand plus aucun fuyard ne s'était retrouvé à découvert, ils s'étaient discrètement éclipsés, évitant ou tuant les soldats qui leur barraient la route. Il avait fallu courir longtemps et s'assurer que personne ne les suivait, puis ils étaient retournés dans l'auberge où se trouvait l'entrée de leur tunnel. Ils y avaient rejoint nombre de Révolutionnaires, et attendu les derniers.

- Ces connards… ils ont tiré au hasard, ils ont tué tout le monde ! s'exclama Sora.

- Ces paysans étaient contre nous, ça leur fera du bien. Ils comprendront ce qu'est le Roi qu'ils aiment tant !

Sora ignora la réponse du Révolutionnaire, se retourna vers Roxas, sachant qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

- C'est pas de notre faute, souffla Roxas.

Il savait que ça le perturbait. Sora esquissa un sourire. Roxas lui désigna derrière lui, quelques rescapés qui se serraient dans les bras ou pleuraient de soulagement. Ils étaient cinq.

- On les a sauvés, déclara le blond. T'en veux pas pour le reste.

Il croyait à moitié en ce qu'il disait. Il n'était pas encore certain que le prix en aie valu la peine : il y avait certainement plus de morts que de sauvés de l'exécution, et pire encore, aucun des faux soldats n'était rentré. Autrement dit, Axel était encore dehors.

La tension était palpable. Tandis que les révolutionnaires les rejoignaient petit à petit, les blessés s'accumulaient et la peur de ne pas voir le chef revenir grandissait. De plus, l'idée que des soldats les retrouvent venait parfois à Roxas. Et s'ils venaient jusque-là, guidés par des fuyards ? Et si le responsable de la taverne les trahissait ?

- On devrait y aller, déclara Riku qui les avait rejoints récemment. Il faut ramener les blessés.

- On doit attendre les autres, protesta une Révolutionnaire.

- Les ordres étaient clairs. Si au bout d'un moment, personne ne vient, il faut retourner à la Cité.

Roxas se redressa, s'apprêta à protester : il était trop tôt pour partir!

- S'ils nous trouvent là, c'est fini pour nous, insista Riku.

- Mais Ax… commença Sora.

La trappe s'ouvrit et tous brandirent leurs armes vers celui qui entrait. Demyx se figea, leur lança un regard stupéfait.

- Je peux descendre l'échelle ou vous allez me tirer dessus ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ?

Les révolutionnaires se détendirent, laissèrent Demyx les rejoindre.

- Il faut se barrer là ! Les autres ont été poussés au Sud, ils prendront un autre tunnel.

- Axel Break est encore en vie ? demanda une voix.

Demyx leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr qu'il est en vie !

Roxas sentit toute la tension de ses épaules se relâcher.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent un vieux quartier de Prass par le tunnel, puis se rendirent jusqu'à la Cité des Loups. Là-bas, ils furent accueillis en héros par les acclamations des Révolutionnaires. On fêta le sauvetage des anciens prisonniers, on félicita ceux qui en étaient les acteurs. Roxas vit Sora tout sourire, ravi, et ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

Certains partirent emmener les blessés auprès des médecins. Les autres se rendirent au QG, la demeure d'Axel. Là, le silence revint et une atmosphère plus pesante s'installa. L'attente ne fut pas de longue durée, puisque la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur les cris des Révolutionnaires. Saïx, Xaldin, Kairi, un ancien prisonnier et d'autres révolutionnaires entrèrent et allèrent s'affaler quelque part, éreintés.

- Où est Axel ? s'enquit Saïx.

- Vous étiez pas ensemble ? répondit Demyx, soudainement moins sûr de lui. Il est parti au Sud…

- J'étais au Sud, dans le tunnel de la forêt. Axel n'y était pas. Je croyais qu'il allait à la Taverne.

L'ambiance devint électrique et Roxas vit les visages des révolutionnaires se fermer .

- Ventus non plus n'est pas là… fit remarquer Xaldin. C'était pourtant le premier objectif d'Axel.

- Vanitas et Larxène ont aussi disparu, fit remarquer Kairi.

- Bon sang… j'avais dit que c'était…

Saïx ne termina pas sa phrase et contint sa fureur. Roxas jeta un regard inquiet à Sora qui se liquéfiait sur place.

- Et qui est l'imbécile qui a raté la dixième corde ? Il est là ?

Demyx lança un regard à un Révolutionnaire d'une trentaine d'années. Saïx se dirigea vers lui, lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Sors d'ici, ordonna-t-il.

L'homme obéit.

- Cette mission était une erreur, déclara Saïx.

- On a sauvé des vies, protesta Demyx en désignant les révolutionnaires rescapés. Ils étaient condamnés !

- Combien tu en vois ? Cinq. Nous avons sauvé la moitié des condamnés contre la vie de notre chef.

Le silence revint, pesant. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau violemment, et toute l'attention se tourna vers l'entrée.

- Bordel, quelle idée de merde ce sauvetage, vraiment ! s'écria Larxène en entrant.

Roxas se redressa, imité par les autres. La blonde s'écarta pour laisser apparaître Axel dans son uniforme de soldat, tout sourire. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis le chef des révolutionnaires s'écarta à son tour.

Derrière lui se tenait Vanitas, soutenant un blond au visage en sang.

- On s'est fait pousser super loin, soupira Axel en s'asseyant tranquillement. Ventus a pris cher, mais on a réussi à le tirer de là.

- _J'ai_ réussi à le tirer de là, répliqua Vanitas. Pousse-toi, ordonna-t-il ensuite à Roxas.

Il le fit s'asseoir à sa place et releva le visage du rescapé.

Roxas se figea. Il se tourna vers Axel, entouré par ses compagnons ravis de le retrouver. Le chef des révolutionnaires soutint son regard, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres. Puis Roxas se tourna vers son frère qui, à ses côtés, paraissait tout aussi stupéfait que lui.

Le dénommé Ventus ouvrit les yeux sous les ordres de Vanitas. Puis ils s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Roxas.

- Tu vois, quand je te disais que y'avait un mec qui te ressemblait à la Cité qu'il fallait absolument que tu voies ! s'exclama Axel.

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel, s'écarta des deux blonds.

Ventus ne ressemblait pas à Roxas, non. Comment Axel avait-il pu dire ça ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Ils étaient _pareils_.

* * *

Un bain de sang, peut-être même pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Voilà ce qu'avait été cette mission. Des innocents, bien qu'antirévolutionnaires, avaient péri par leur faute. En tout, quatre révolutionnaires sur la vingtaine envoyés étaient morts. Et on avait sauvé six prisonniers sur dix. Bien sûr, Ventus était un Foulard Pourpre important, excellent combattant, leader charismatique et apprécié. Le sauver était un symbole pour les Révolutionnaires, ne pas abandonner les prisonniers étaient la preuve qu'Axel ne laissait personne derrière lui.

Mais que laissait-il alors ? Du sang. Des morts.

Il sourit, sortit son revolver de son fourreau, le contempla quelques instants. Ça en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Des envies de meurtre ? Ou tu t'extasies sur la beauté de ton flingue ?

Axel leva les yeux vers Vanitas qui venait de le rejoindre. Il lui souriait d'un air narquois.

- Je savais que t'allais venir, c'est tout, ricana Axel en rangeant son arme. T'es venu voir Ventus ?

Le sourire de Vanitas s'évanouit, il hocha la tête. Appuyé contre le mur, à côté de la porte qui menait au lieu où on soignait leur ami, Axel attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes que Naminé le laisse entrer.

- Il est en état de choc, il paraît. Il lui faut du temps pour réaliser qu'il est encore vie.

- Petite nature, siffla Vanitas.

« Il te faut du temps à toi aussi pour le réaliser, hein » songea Axel, se retenant de se moquer ouvertement de son allié.

- Pour Roxas… commença le brun.

- Mh ?

Il avait senti le sujet venir. Vanitas avait certainement évité d'en parler durant tout ce temps, mais le retour de Ventus ramenait l'affaire au premier plan. Axel avait toujours su qu'ils se ressemblaient, mais côte à côte, même si l'un était recouvert de sang et amaigri, c'en devenait frappant.

- Ils ont une espèce de lien, non ? Ils peuvent pas juste se ressembler par hasard, maugréa Vanitas. Mais Ventus n'a pas de famille.

- Sa mère et son père ont été tués avant qu'il nous rejoigne. C'était il y a quoi… quatre ans ? Jamais entendu parler de frères.

- Peut-être que c'est sa sœur, alors.

Axel ricana. Vanitas tenait vraiment Roxas en horreur.

- De toute façon, ça nous regarde pas, décréta Axel.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule. Pas avec moi, t'es trop curieux pour ne pas vouloir savoir la vérité.

Le chef des révolutionnaires sourit. Naminé choisit cet instant pour ouvrir la porte et annoncer à Axel qu'il pouvait entrer. Il se dégagea du mur et la suivit, saluant Vanitas au passage. Naminé le guida jusqu'au lit sur lequel était allongé Ventus, puis elle les laissa seul.

- Vanitas est venu te voir, et c'est cette gueule là que t'as à lui offrir ? se moqua Axel.

Couvert d'hématomes et de plaies, le pauvre Ventus rit doucement. Il se redressa avec difficultés et s'appuya contre la tête de lit.

- La ferme, je suis peut-être moche, mais je suis en vie…

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter timidement:

- Il est vraiment là ?

Axel sourit, acquiesça, puis se rembrunit. La capture de Ventus avait mis un terme au problème, mais il ne souhaitait pas que ça recommence.

- N'oublie pas… commença-t-il.

- Je sais, l'interrompit Ventus. Vous êtes pas venus me sauver pour que je foute tout en l'air ensuite. J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par mes propres alliés.

Ah ça, la frontière entre le soutien des révolutionnaires et sa haine était définitivement mince. Axel le savait mieux que quiconque.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Et pour les autres, aussi.

- On n'a pas pu tous vous tirer de là, regretta Axel.

Il savait que parmi les quatre morts, une Révolutionnaire était une amie proche du blond. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, l'air ailleurs.

- Vous avez risqué vos vies pour nous, j'ai rien à dire. J'ai fait une erreur en nous faisant tous capturer.

- Arrête tes conneries, vous avez été trahis, le coupa Axel. On les a retrouvés.

Le sourire cruel qu'il afficha permit à Ventus de comprendre rapidement le sort réservé aux responsables de sa capture.

- Vanitas s'est amusé, ajouta Axel.

- Ça m'étonne pas… Axel, je serai sur pieds bientôt. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

Ventus était de nature volontaire, toujours motivé et très concerné par la Révolution, il était constamment en activité avant de se faire capturer. Axel le mettait souvent aux commandes de petits groupes, car il était aimé et respecté malgré son apparence juvénile. Qui plus était, il se battait extrêmement bien. C'était donc un élément essentiel à ses yeux.

- De mon côté, je dois nous trouver des amis dans la haute ! déclara joyeusement Axel.

- Ça, c'est plutôt étonnant, répliqua Ventus, sceptique.

- Des bourgeois, des nobles, des étrangers, peu importe, j'ai besoin de financements, d'armes… Les hommes ne suffisent pas.

- Et comment tu comptes convaincre des riches de nous rejoindre ?

- Ah, ça… j'ai mon nouvel assistant qui se charge de m'aider pour tout ce qui est convaincre… ou mentir. Les discours, les négociations, toute cette merde durant laquelle tu n'as pas le droit de tuer des gens.

Il ne précisa pas que le dit assistant était le fameux sosie de Ventus. Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait toujours pas abordé le sujet. Le connaissant, il attendait le dernier moment pour le faire. Histoire de bien laisser planer le suspense.

- Et comment tu comptes _contacter_ ces gens ? Avant de les convaincre, il faut pouvoir les rencontrer.

- Ta perspicacité m'avait manqué ! Mais je te trouve plus sceptique qu'avant, hein !

- J'ai passé une durée indéterminée à croire que j'allais mourir, il me faut du temps pour redevenir positif à tendance niais.

Axel éclata de rire, rejoint par son ami. Au moins, il avait gardé son sens de l'humour !

- Je dois envoyer des émissaires déposer des invitations auprès de nos futurs amis. Invitations que Roxas m'a préalablement aidé à rédiger. Convaincantes comme il le faut, ou menaçantes, tout dépend du destinataire.

Ventus tiqua au nom de Roxas, mais ne dit rien. Raté, songea Axel, déçu.

- Et ces émissaires… fit plutôt le blond.

-… ce sont des gens comme Demyx, Larxène… et toi.

- Je me disais que j'allais pas me reposer longtemps, sourit Ventus.

- Eh, c'est la Révolution mon vieux !

Leur amitié ne changeait rien à la situation, Axel faisait réellement confiance à peu de gens, et Ventus en faisait partie.

- Je serai prêt demain matin.

- Demain soir, corrigea Axel. Il te faut plus de temps. Je suis pas un monstre quand même.

- Ça… fit Ventus, moqueur.

- Et puis, quand le soleil tombe, les Foulards Pourpres dansent !

Axel constata que son ami était soudain pensif. Il comprit que le moment était venu.

- Et sinon, j'imagine que t'as très envie de me demander qui est ce Roxas qui te ressemble un peu trop pour que ce soit normal !

Ventus garda la même expression songeuse.

- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il. Où tu l'as trouvé ?

- Par terre, répondit honnêtement Axel.

Après tout, c'était bien à moitié mort, sur le sol, qu'il avait retrouvé Roxas avait de le ramener à la Cité des Loups. Un très bon choix d'ailleurs, se félicita Axel. Il lui avait été plus qu'utile depuis.

- Mais encore ? insista Ventus.

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru que c'était toi. La seconde, il était en train de se faire massacrer. On l'a ramené ici. Il a mis un petit moment avant de vraiment nous rejoindre.

- Et le brun, avec lui…

- C'est son frère, Sora. Ils ont le même visage, mais autant dire que tu ressembles bien plus à Roxas que lui. Ça doit être plutôt emmerdant pour l'autre.

Ventus ne répondit rien et Axel en profita pour enfin assouvir sa curiosité :

- C'est pas plutôt à toi de me dire qui est ce gamin que j'ai trouvé ?

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit sur Riku, et Roxas se demanda s'il était le portier assigné au QG d'Axel Break. Pour la première fois, le garçon le salua - d'un ton peu aimable, soit, mais c'était déjà un début- et le laissa entrer sans protester. Surpris, Roxas regretta presque de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa nouvelle ruse du jour – conseillée par son frère : assurer être le descendant du Roi Ansem.

- J'ai le droit ? demanda Roxas, hésitant.

- Axel nous a dit que t'étais son conseiller attitré en discours… cherche pas, il invente des titres pour tout le monde.

- Tu es le portier, c'est ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Roxas.

Riku le fusilla du regard, referma la porte derrière d'un coup de pied.

- Garde officiel de l'entrée, corrigea-t-il.

Face à l'air amusé de Roxas, il décrocha un sourire et avoua :

- C'est complétement ridicule, ouais. Axel était ivre quand il l'a décidé.

Demyx, comme sorti de nulle part, débarqua derrière Riku, un verre dans la main.

- Pour un mec qui se bat pour la Liberté, il a des tendances dictatoriales ! Moi je suis le bras gauche, parce que je suis trop nul pour être bras droit !

- Bras gauche, mon cul !

La voix d'Axel fit blêmir les trois révolutionnaires. Mais leur chef devait être de bonne humeur, puisque depuis les escaliers, il leur adressait un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai dit que t'étais même pas assez important pour être un bras, et que par conséquent, t'étais mon auriculaire gauche. Petit, faible, et inutile.

Les révolutionnaires présents dans la salle ricanèrent face à la gêne de Demyx, Roxas y compris. Le concerné retourna boire avec ses compagnons, boudeur. Axel rejoignit Roxas et Riku.

- J'avais une imagination débordante quand j'avais encore le temps de boire, se complimenta-t-il. L'alcool n'est pas estimé à sa juste valeur.

Il baissa les yeux sur Roxas, lui fit signe de le suivre.

- T'es venu me voir, on dirait.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans ses appartements. Recouvert de plus de paperasse encore que d'ordinaire, son bureau témoignait de l'activité du moment : trouver des financements et des alliés parmi les riches du pays. Le visage enjoué du chef des révolutionnaires semblait malgré tout fatigué.

- Demyx est un peu con, mais il vaut bien plus que mon auriculaire gauche, déclara Axel comme s'il était essentiel que Roxas le sache. Disons que c'est peut-être mon index.

- Peut-être qu'il peut être autre chose qu'un de vos membres ?

Axel haussa les sourcils :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas obligé d'être relié à vous.

Surpris par le ton de défi de Roxas, le chef des révolutionnaires choisit de répondre avec le sourire :

- Les gens disent que je suis la Révolution. Si Demyx est un membre de la Révolution, il est un de mes membres alors ! Et fais attention à toi, je ne sais pas encore ce que tu seras.

La discussion prenait une tournure un peu étrange. Roxas ne chercha pas plus loin : après tout, c'était Axel Break qui se tenait face à lui. Le leader le plus excentrique, arrogant et lunatique qu'il connaissait.

Bon, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de leaders, autant le dire.

- A part ça, fit Axel en allant s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son bureau, t'en as pas marre de me vouvoyer ? Ca flatte mon égo, mais ça respecte pas vraiment notre façon de faire.

- Comment ça ?

- T'as entendu quelqu'un me vouvoyer parmi ceux qui travaillent avec moi ?

Roxas réalisa qu'effectivement, Demyx, Vanitas et les autres tutoyaient leur chef. Mais ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui : ils le connaissaient depuis longtemps, étaient ses amis.

- Je suis pas comme vous, je me permets pas de tutoyer le premier venu. Je tutoie mes amis.

Axel sourit face à l'honnêteté de Roxas, au moment-même où ce dernier se disait qu'il était incapable de tenir sa langue.

- T'as beau nous avoir rejoint, t'es toujours aussi franc avec moi. Fais comme tu veux. Si un jour tu vois en moi un ami, tutoie-moi.

Roxas haussa les sourcils : un ami ? La situation devenait plus qu'étrange, là. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé devenir l'ami du Roi des Loups.

- Et sinon, changea de sujet Axel, t'étais pas venu pour papoter de tout et de rien, je me trompe ?

- Non. Je viens parler de Ventus.

Il sonda la réaction du chef des révolutionnaire: indécelable, évidemment. Il était le Roi du théâtre, en plus d'être le Roi des loups.

- Comme c'est étonnant, fit-il, l'air nullement surpris. Je t'avais dit qu'il te ressemblait pourtant.

- C'est plus que de la ressemblance, là.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je vous ai confondu alors ?

Axel s'amusait de la situation, apparemment. Roxas, lui, était plutôt embêté : la ressemblance entre lui et ce garçon était trop grande pour ne rien signifier.

- D'où est-ce qu'il vient ? C'est un de vos amis, vous devez savoir…

Axel le dévisagea et Roxas devina qu'il allait se moquer de lui, une fois de plus :

- Désolé, je ne parle de mes amis qu'à mes autres amis.

Il ragea intérieurement : ce qu'il pouvait être insupportable, vraiment !

- Tu n'as qu'à lui parler.

- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ? « Salut, c'est moi le mec qui te ressemble, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as la même tête que moi ? ».

Axel sembla adorer cette idée.

- Il me ressemble plus que mon propre frère, c'est quand même pas…

- Il nous a rejoints il y a quatre ans. Il vient des quartiers moyennement riches. Ses parents étaient bourgeois.

Roxas se figea, étonné qu'Axel collabore. Le chef des révolutionnaires avait fini de jouer.

- Le reste, demande-le lui. Mais malheureusement pour toi, tu ne pourras pas le faire avant un petit moment : je veux que personne ne le dérange avant demain soir, il doit se reposer. Ensuite il partira en mission pour livrer une de nos lettres. Le temps qu'il dorme et récupère de sa nuit blanche…

- Deux jours, comprit Roxas.

Il ravala son impatience et hocha la tête.

- Bien, conclut Axel. En attendant, je te préviens que tu auras du boulot dès que les réponses de nos futurs collaborateurs arriveront. Le discours que je vais leur servir a besoin de toi.

- C'est plutôt vous, qui avez besoin de moi, fit remarquer Roxas.

Un nouveau sourire d'Axel accueillit sa remarque, puis il déclara :

- Peut-être que toi, tu es ma voix !

* * *

_« Toi, soldat ? » _

_Il avait éclaté de rire, face à elle. Et son hilarité lui avait donné envie de lui arracher la langue. Mais déjà sage, elle s'était contenue. « Oui, moi, soldat », avait-elle songé. « Et tu n'y pourras rien. » _

_« T'as l'air d'avoir oublié un détail… T'es une fille ! Une pauvre gamine, qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre avec nous ? Tu te ferais bouffer ! »_

Aqua frappa si fort son adversaire qu'il alla s'écraser sur le sol. Elle rangea son épée factice et se dirigea vers l'homme afin de l'aider à se relever. Une fois à son niveau, elle tendit une main qu'il évita, préférant se lever seul. Elle ne réagit pas, habituée à ce genre d'attitude.

Autour d'eux, les soldats présents à l'entraînement se moquaient de lui. Battu par une fille, quelle honte.

Aqua aurait souhaité qu'on se rie de lui parce qu'il avait été battu, point.

- Salope… entendit-elle son adversaire grogner en s'éloignant.

Rien de bien grave, quand elle se rappelait ses débuts, un an plus tôt. On l'avait menacé maintes fois de la violer, ennemis de la Couronne, nobles ou même soldats, nombreux étaient ceux qui n'appréciaient pas sa présence là. Mais peu importait. Aqua avait toujours songé avec sourire qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à couper ce qu'il y avait à couper.

Douée à l'entraînement et appréciée de Zack Fair, elle avait grâce à ça évité d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

- Tu te fais encore des potes…

Aqua se retourna, sourit à son ami. Imposant de stature, Terra s'était rapidement fait respecter. Il faisait partie de l'armée depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, et avait œuvré de l'intérieur pour qu'elle y entre.

En outre, ils étaient amis depuis leur enfance.

- Les hommes n'aiment pas perdre contre une pauvre femme faible, fit-elle mine de compatir.

- Pas tous. Moi, j'aime pas perdre tout court.

Et c'était bien pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient. Aqua rejoignit son ami.

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Ah ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Le Capitaine Fair souhaite te voir.

Aqua garda son calme. Elle avait attendu la convocation toute la journée, sachant pertinemment qu'après qu'il l'ait surprise laissant s'échapper Ventus, Zack Fair allait vouloir lui parler. Et son court parcours dans l'armée du Roi risquait de se terminer là.

« Tu ne seras jamais soldat. »

Si. Mais pendant un an, seulement. Quel modèle, vraiment.

Elle suivit Terra jusqu'à l'aile du château utilisée par les soldats. Il l'emmena jusqu'aux appartements de leur chef, puis hésita un peu :

- Tu sais ce qu'il te veut ?

- Non, mentit-elle pour le rassurer.

Elle toqua à la porte et la voix du Capitaine Fair lui parvint. Elle salua Terra et entra.

- Soldat Aqua, asseyez-vous.

Elle hocha la tête, étonnée par son ton. Il ne se montrait jamais aussi froid et sérieux lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun supérieur dans les environs.

Vêtu de son uniforme sur lequel brillait le même triangle qui ornait la poitrine d'Aqua, Zack Fair se tenait face à elle, son arme dans les mains. Elle repéra l'insigne de Capitaine qu'il portait sous le symbole de Prass. Ce qu'elle avait espéré, peut-être, porter un jour.

- Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Capitaine. Je suis prête à subir les conséquences de mes actes.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Zack Fair éclata de rire.

- Vous avez peur, hein !

Là, il ressemblait déjà plus à celui qu'il était la plupart du temps. Il se détendit, s'assit sur sa chaise face à elle.

- Vous avez sauvé la vie d'un être humain, je devrais vous punir pour ça ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, balbutia :

- Mais… c'était un révolutionnaire, je…

- Ça reste un être humain.

Alors là… si elle c'était attendu à ça ! Aqua se reprit : c'était certainement un test. Peut-être Zack Fair lui laissait-il une chance de se rattraper.

- Notre mission est de tuer les révolutionnaires. Ventus Breath est un ancien membre des Foulards Pourpres, il a conduit de nombreuses attaques contre les soldats de la Couronne, il méritait la mort.

Le Capitaine sembla un peu déçu, demanda :

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?

- Un moment d'hésitation, assura Aqua.

- Et si je vous l'amenais là, maintenant, vous le tueriez ?

- Oui, mentit-elle avec assurance.

Il la sonda quelques secondes, puis soupira, se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Aqua serra les poings, priant pour qu'il l'ait crue.

- Pourquoi une femme, fille de bourgeois, décide-t-elle de devenir soldat ? Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

Surprise, Aqua répondit honnêtement :

- Une promesse.

- Mais encore ?

Elle comprit que Zack attendait d'elle un récit. Soit, il l'aurait.

- Nous étions trois amis, enfants. Deux garçons et moi. Nous habitions dans la rue menant au château, celle par laquelle passent les troupes lorsqu'elles rentrent. Nous étions témoins du défilé des soldats, des cavaliers, des capitaines, des lieutenants… C'est là que tout a commencé. Notre rêve, notre promesse. On m'a sans cesse répété qu'une femme ne pouvait devenir soldat, mais l'idée d'échouer face à mes deux amis me terrorisait. Alors j'ai tout fait pour devenir forte dans ce but.

- Quitte à vous mettre des gens à dos ?

- Quitte à me mettre des gens à dos…

- Et vos deux amis, ont-ils réussi ?

Aqua se mordit les lèvres. Après tout, autant être sincère jusqu'au bout.

- L'un oui. Il s'agit du soldat Terra.

- Un bon élément, admit Zack.

- L'autre a rejoint la Révolution.

Zack Fair réapparut face à elle, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

- Ventus Breath, conclut-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Et donc, vous tueriez votre ami, si je vous le demandais, vraiment ?

- Oui. C'est un criminel, il n'est plus mon ami.

- Hm, hm.

Zack réfléchit quelques instants, puis demanda :

- C'est ce rêve commun qui vous a poussée à devenir soldat, mais l'un de vos amis a changé de bord. Devenir son ennemie ne vous a pas fait peur ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi de rester neutre, d'abandonner l'armée lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvée face à lui ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas, parce que je trahirais le but que je me suis fixée.

Zack sembla apprécier, cette fois-là.

- Et quel est votre but ?

- Devenir un modèle.

- Pour ?

- Tout le monde. Mais surtout pour les femmes. Je suis la première femme soldat, je veux être la première d'une longue liste. Je veux leur montrer la voie, qu'elles se libèrent de leur condition et s'émancipent.

- Des paroles de révolutionnaire…

Aqua blêmit, regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Zack s'amusa se la situation.

- J'ai rejoint l'armée pour accomplir un but, moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Devenir un héros. Ça a toujours été une obsession. Le héros sauve des vies, il est admiré parce qu'il fait le bien. Il se sacrifie pour les autres. Je voulais servir le peuple…

Il s'assit à nouveau, planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Aqua.

- Répondez à cette question : est-ce héroïque de laisser des innocents se faire massacrer ?

- Non, souffla Aqua.

- Non, répéta le Capitaine. Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Aqua comprit enfin. Ce que Zack Fair essayait de lui dire, c'était « sommes-nous du bon côté ? ». Elle crut halluciner.

- Les injustices commises par les soldats de la Couronne sont injustifiables, ajouta-t-il. Les crimes des révolutionnaires ne valent pas mieux, mais parfois, ma façon de voir les choses semble…

- Fausse.

Il sourit, hocha la tête.

- On cesse de jouer à la méchante, Aqua ? Vous allez me dire ce que vous pensez réellement, maintenant que je l'ai fait ?

Soit. Si c'était un piège dont le but était de la faire virer, Aqua ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Elle en avait marre de jouer, et l'espoir d'avoir trouvé en son Capitaine quelqu'un qui pensait comme elle était trop grand.

- Je n'ai pas tué Ventus Breath parce qu'il est mon ami, et parce que, même si je suis du côté du Roi, je comprends en quelques sortes son choix.

- On y arrive !

- Et si je dois perdre mon statut de soldat ou périr pour ça…

- Qui a parlé d'être viré ou pendu ! Aqua, vous êtes trop sur la défensive !

Zack s'étira tranquillement, puis se concentra à nouveau sur elle.

- Je comprends les révolutionnaires, déclara-t-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal de sa part, je comprends leurs intentions, leurs espoirs et leur combat. Mais si je quittais l'armée pour les rejoindre, alors ce serait laisser ma place à un malade de plus. Je reste pour protéger ce qu'il reste à protéger. Et tant que je serai là, les révolutionnaires seront mes ennemis et Axel Break aussi. Mais jamais je céderai à la folie de notre armée, et plus jamais je n'autoriserai de massacres injustes. Quant à vous, vous êtes la seule et unique personne de ma troupe à partager ma façon de penser. La seule personne censée, on dirait. Et je ne vais pas gâcher ma seule recrue intelligente ! Alors il est évident que vous allez rester avec nous. Et continuez à bien faire chier ceux qui ne l'approuvent pas!

Aqua sourit, hocha la tête.

- A vos ordres Capitaine !

- Une dernière chose… La discussion que nous venons d'échanger devra rester secrète. Dans le cas contraire, nous serons tous deux pendus. Je ne vous trahis pas, vous ne me trahissez pas. Si l'un tombe, l'autre tombe aussi.

- Ça ressemble à une menace.

- C'est plutôt ma confiance que je viens de vous donner. Vous avez ma vie entre vos mains, soldat Aqua.

* * *

Roxas trouva Ventus en train de s'entraîner au milieu d'autres Révolutionnaires. Il se battait à mains nues contre Larxène, qui, fidèle à ses habitudes, semblait s'amuser comme une folle à le rabaisser.

- Et quoi, t'as autant perdu que ça pendant que tu croupissais comme une merde ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te battre pour de bon ? Tu crois que tu mérites le foulard autour de ton cou ?

Ventus ne répondait rien, persistait à se battre en silence, mais l'avantage de son adversaire était net. Finalement, le pied de Larxène frappa violemment le ventre du blond qui s'effondra sur le sol, suffoquant.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, tu vaux plus rien, soupira-t-elle. Et c'est pour sauver ça qu'on s'est battus…

Ventus leva la tête à cette phrase, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Roxas. Son expression changea, se durcit.

- C'est pour toi que tous ces gens sont morts, regarde-toi !

Roxas aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas le droit de torturer son adversaire ainsi. Peu importait qu'il lui ressemblât ou non. Elle n'avait pas le droit…

Il soutint le regard de Ventus, espérant lui transmettre un peu de sa rage. Il ne portait pas Larxène dans son cœur, alors si quelqu'un pouvait la lui faire fermer un peu…

- On aurait dû te laisser _crever_, au lieu de les sacrifier, eux !

Ventus se releva et se jeta sur elle, déclenchant un fou rire chez la blonde. Elle évita et contra ses coups avec facilité, tandis que Roxas serrait les poings, impuissants. Ce n'était pas son combat.

- Détends-toi, tu vas te péter les doigts, ricana la voix de Demyx.

Il l'avait rejoint sans que Roxas ne s'en rende compte.

- Pourquoi il s'entraîne avec elle ? C'est un monstre cette femme.

- Dis-le lui, ça lui ferai très plaisir ! Et c'est Axel qui l'a décidé, on a rien à dire.

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel. Axel, hein. Quelles idées complétement incongrues ce type pouvait-il avoir !

- C'est la pire personne qui soit pour entraîner quelqu'un.

- Au contraire.

Roxas se tourna vers Demyx, interloqué.

- Elle le provoque, elle le pousse à bout. Ventus est quelqu'un de bon, ses valeurs le font marcher. Si tu l'attaques sur certaines choses, il réagit. Tu peux lui dire qu'il vaut rien, attaquer son égo, ça le fera un peu bouger. Mais si tu te montres cruel comme Larxène, alors là…

- Voilà ! s'écria Larxène. Voilà ce pour quoi ces petits cons sont morts !

Roxas se retourna, constata que Ventus avait redoublé d'ardeur. Cependant, Larxène n'était nullement menacée.

- Et là, elle donne la moitié de ce qu'elle a. Larxène est cruelle, mais elle exécute les ordres. Elle fait ce qu'elle fait pour que Ventus redevienne aussi fort qu'avant.

Sur ces mots, la copie de Roxas parvint à atteindre la joue de Larxène qui recula de quelques pas, l'air à la fois réjoui et agacé. Un mélange d'émotion que Roxas n'aurait jamais cru possible.

- Je crois que ça revient, souffla-t-elle.

Ventus recula aussi, essoufflé. Il se retourna vers Roxas, puis à nouveau vers Larxène.

- Ne parle plus d'eux, demanda-t-il à Larxène.

De ceux qui étaient morts durant son sauvetage. Des personnes qui avaient perdu la vie pendant le massacre qui avait servi sa libération. Roxas décida à cet instant que Ventus lui paraissait bon.

Ce dernier le rejoignit rapidement, essuyant son visage en sueur avec son foulard rouge.

- Je savais que t'allais venir me parler, déclara-t-il bien calmement pour quelqu'un qui sortait d'un combat.

- Il… faudrait qu'on discute . Je crois.

Demyx s'éclipsa discrètement et Ventus hocha la tête, l'air nullement agressif. Roxas en fut déjà rassuré.

- Suis-moi. La Cité des Loups est l'endroit où on a le moins d'intimité au monde. Ça change de la prison.

Ventus esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers des escaliers. Roxas s'empressa de le suivre, croisant au passage le regard froid de Larxène. Ils gravirent plusieurs étages en silence, jusqu'à arriver en haut de l'un des immeubles entourant la place centrale. Ventus grimpa sur une échelle et Roxas fit de même. Il arriva derrière lui sur le toit, resta muet face aux quartiers défavorisés qui s'étendaient devant lui.

- Je venais souvent là, dit Ventus sans le regarder. Pour me rappeler pourquoi je me battais.

Il s'assit finalement, soupirant de fatigue. Roxas l'imita, mal à l'aise. Enfin, Ventus planta ses yeux dans les siens, puis sonda son visages quelques instants. Roxas se laissa faire, conscient qu'il fallait en passer par là.

- C'est… c'est complétement dingue, déclara-t-il finalement.

- Quel âge tu as ? demanda Roxas.

- Vingt ans. Et toi ?

- Dix-huit.

Ventus réfléchit quelques secondes, l'air ailleurs. Puis il demanda :

- Parle-moi de tes parents.

Roxas réalisa qu'il ne respirait plus régulièrement. Il se força à inspirer et à expirer normalement, répondit :

- Ma mère est morte d'une maladie grave. Mon père a été brûlé par les soldats, il y a… quelques semaines. Il était marchand.

Sa gorge se serra, mais il parvint à achever sa phrase. Hors de question de se laisser abattre par ces souvenirs.

Ventus resta silencieux quelques instants, l'air peiné.

- Comment était ton père ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Grand. Blond… comme moi.

« Comme toi. »

- Il avait beaucoup de caractère, aussi, sourit-il.

- Ma mère avait beaucoup de caractère, souffla Ventus.

- La mienne, c'était le contraire.

Était-ce possible ? Était-ce possible qu'il y ait un lien entre eux, et que ce lien fut son père ? Est-ce que Ventus avait un quoique ce fût en commun avec lui ? Leur ressemblance ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, elle était bien trop flagrante !

- C'est vraiment bizarre… marmonna Ventus. Je sais pas si c'est le hasard, ou… autre chose, qui fait qu'on se ressemble. Mais quelles chances il y avait-il pour qu'on se rencontre ?

- Ça me parait évident… C'est parce que je te ressemble qu'Axel m'a parlé. Parce que je te ressemble qu'il m'a reconnu et sauvé. Et je pense que cette ressemblance m'a apporté d'autres choses, ici. C'est le fait qu'on ait pratiquement le même visage qui m'a amené ici, là où toi tu étais. Je pense pas que ce soit incroyable…

Rencontrer Ventus, un garçon qui lui ressemblait, prenait son sens, lorsqu'on réalisait que c'était parce qu'il ressemblait à ce garçon que Roxas avait rencontré Ventus.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, sourit ce dernier. Mais…

- La question, c'est pourquoi on se ressemble autant ?

Roxas avait craint que Ventus s'en moque, qu'il lui réponde que la Révolution était bien plus importante que ses questions débiles… Il s'était attendu à être le seul à vouloir connaître la vérité. Alors voir Ventus, face à lui, cherchant la réponse avec lui le rassurait.

- Tu aimais beaucoup ta mère ? demanda Ventus.

Roxas hocha la tête.

- Elle… était brune, comme Sora. Mais elle avait les yeux bleus, comme nous deux. Elle était vraiment affectueuse, et intelligente. Et drôle. Mon père répétait souvent que jeune, elle se battait très bien, et que c'était en la voyant se bagarrer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. La maladie l'a calmée, et on l'a connue autrement. Je pense que Sora a pris de son caractère de base. Moi j'ai hérité de ce que j'ai vu d'elle.

- Comment elle s'appelait ?

- Claire. Et… la tienne ?

- Anna. Anna Breath, après son second mariage.

Roxas se figea, réalisa enfin que Ventus en savait plus que lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander qu'il répondait à sa question muette :

- Son premier nom, c'était Anna Key.

C'était comme si, soudainement, le monde s'écroulait. Anna Key. Key. C'était impossible. Peut-être était-ce la sœur de son père, peut-être étaient-ils juste cousins, peut-être que…

- Peut-être qu'on a un père en commun, souffla Roxas.

Peut-être qu'Anna Key avait fait cet enfant avec son père, puis était partie avec. Puis il s'était marié à sa propre mère. Peut-être que Ventus était à moitié son frère. Et celui de Sora.

- Roxas Key ? comprit Ventus.

Il sourit tristement, le regard dans le vide.

- Oui, répondit Roxas.

Et il ignorait ce que ça engageait réellement.

* * *

- J'aime pas ce type.

Axel soupira. Vanitas n'aimait pas grand monde, à vrai dire.

- Roxas ? demanda-t-il, sachant parfaitement la réponse.

- Ouais. Je t'ai dit dès le début que ce mec sentait mauvais. Je veux savoir quel lien il a avec Ventus.

Axel ricana : qu'il arrête un peu sa crise de jalousie ! Ce qu'il savait, il ne le révélerait de toute façon pas.

Vanitas se rapprocha de lui, se pencha par-dessus son bureau.

- Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

- Rappelle-moi qui est le chef de qui, ici ?

- Arrête avec tes conneries ! Y'a quelques années, tu donnais d'ordres à personne, et toi et moi on était égaux !

- On l'est encore, protesta Axel. La différence, c'est que toi tu m'obéis. C'est vous qui avez choisi, hein !

- Et je suis heureux de pas être à ta place, crois-moi ! fit Vanitas et reculant. Mais ça te protège pas de mes questions : t'as parlé avec Ventus, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il le connaît ? Quel lien ils ont ?

Axel sourit. Rien n'était clairement défini, rien n'était certain. Mais le récit de Ventus semblait ne laisser aucune autre solution. Cependant, il ignorait si son ami avait décidé de dire toute la vérité à Roxas. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas.

- Ce qu'on me confie, je ne le répète jamais, assura Axel.

- Mon cul !

Il éclata de rire face à l'agacement de Vanitas. Effectivement, c'était un mensonge. Mais dans ce cas précis, il était décidé à ne rien révéler. Après tout, Vanitas était bien capable de courir le balancer à tout le monde, et surtout à celui à qui ça pouvait faire mal. Et si Axel aimait bien l'emmerder de temps à autres, il n'avait pas spécialement envie que le pauvre Roxas Key souffre. Il avait besoin de lui, en forme et en étant de penser, de plus.

- Ton cul, j'espère que tu le gardes sous tes fringues, surtout, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Vanitas changea d'expression, passant de l'impatience à la fureur. Tellement prévisible !

- Je fais encore ce que je veux. N'est-ce pas pour ta putain de Liberté qu'on se bat ?

- Dans une armée où les femmes ont déjà du mal à se faire respecter, deux mecs bien placés ont intérêt à se tenir sages.

Vanitas afficha un sourire mesquin, et Axel prédit ce qu'il allait suivre. Soit, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

- Dis-moi juste _qui_ parle, là ?

Il se leva de sa chaise, toisa le responsable des explosifs de sa hauteur.

- Faudrait que ta langue reste aussi calme que ta queue, siffla-t-il.

- Je dis ce que je veux, et je baise qui je veux, rétorqua Vanitas.

- Alors fais gaffe, parce que les gars dehors finiront par te couper et ce que t'as dans la bouche, et ce que t'as dans le pantalon ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Vanitas ? Les gens qui nous suivent valent pas forcément mieux que ceux contre qui on se bat, à ce niveau ! J'ai fait taire les rumeurs, je pourrais pas le refaire. Après, si tu veux te faire massacrer, fais-le. Mais mêle pas quelqu'un d'autre à ça.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, t'as fait taire les rumeurs. Tu l'as envoyé en missions pour l'éloigner, très bien joué, vraiment ! Et puis ensuite, rappelle-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

Axel s'en rappelait parfaitement, il n'avait pas besoin de Vanitas pour ça. Il soupira, cette discussion, ils l'avaient déjà eue plusieurs fois. Elle était sans issue.

- Après la Révolution, tu feras ce que tu voudras. Pour l'instant, il faut juste que tu tiennes un peu.

- Après la Révolution, on sera morts.

Ah, ça. Axel ne pouvait pas le démentir. Il garda le silence, attendant la prochaine attaque de Vanitas. Elle ne tarda pas, puisqu'il siffla quelques secondes plus tard :

- Pour un mec qui fait la morale, je te trouve quand même assez mal placé. J'ai même l'impression qu'on a les mêmes gouts, non ?

Axel se raidit, fusilla du regard le brun. Il allait trop loin, là.

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trop polie pour être vraie.

- J'en connais qui se disent que quelqu'un passe beaucoup de temps avec toi. J'en connais qui se posent des questions !

- Comme qui ?

- Comme moi.

Axel se pencha vers lui, menaçant. Ce qu'il insinuait lui déplaisait fortement. Peu importait que ce fut faux, même si ça avait été la vérité, il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça. Axel ne se laissait jamais faire, même par ses amis.

- Tes questions, tu peux te les enfiler dans le cul, ça te calmera un peu. Je me maîtrise bien mieux que toi.

- Baiser des meufs qui ne te plaisent pas, ça doit être utile pour ça.

Il fut un temps, Axel lui aurait broyé les os. Il y avait encore quelques mois, il l'aurait au moins plaqué contre un mur. Mais depuis, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Il avait été forcé de grandir et de calmer son caractère un peu trop extrême. Il avait aussi abandonné les nuits d'ivresse et ces mêmes femmes qui l'avaient parfois soulagé. Il avait abandonné le sexe, en général. Tout ce qui avait fait de sa vie une course insouciante, lorsque Xemnas vivait encore.

Axel n'était plus ce garçon-là. Et si parfois, il le regrettait, en cet instant, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se rassit, prenant sur lui comme rarement.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, asséna-t-il.

- Peu importe ce qui est vrai ou non. Ta vérité, c'est pas forcément la vérité du peuple. Ça ne vaut pas que pour le Roi, ça. T'es tout autant exposé que lui à une rébellion de ceux qui te suivent !

Il était au courant, merci bien.

- S'ils décident de croire quelque chose à ton sujet, peu importe que ce soit la vérité ou non, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer. Alors l'important, c'est pas ce que tu fais, c'est ce que tu donnes l'impression de faire. Tu me parles de moi, mais entre nous deux, le plus exposé, le plus suivi, le plus jugé et le plus en danger, c'est _toi_. Ils t'admirent tous, mais si un jour ils apprennent ce que tu es réellement…

Axel ferma les yeux, inspira, sourit. Oui, il en avait déjà rêvé. Les cris de fureurs, le sang coulant le long de sa peau, les injures, les coups…

- Ils te tueront. Alors laisse-moi faire ce que je veux, et préoccupe-toi plutôt de toi.

Le chef des révolutionnaires sourit. Vanitas n'avait nul besoin de le lui dire. Il savait très bien comment il allait finir. Et peu importait de la main de qui ça allait se faire. Axel Break était condamné à mourir.

* * *

_On découvre un peu plus Aqua, et Zack Fair, qui est un des persos que j'ai préféré écrire dans cette histoire ! Je l'ai adoré dans Crisis Core, et comme il apparaît dans Birth By Sleep, je me suis dit qu'il aurait un rôle parfait ! Il n'était pas prévu de base, et son rôle s'est inventé au fur et à mesure. Il a pas mal changé l'histoire que j'avais prévue d'ailleurs._

_Pour Aqua, elle représente quelque chose de très important. Dans le passé, si on va à une époque se rapprochant de celle de mon histoire, le sexisme était quelque chose de "normal". On sait tous la place qu'avaient alors les femmes. Seulement, dans la culture populaire, dans les films qu'on nous vend, dans les livres qu'on lit, souvent, quand une histoire se passe dans un monde fictif ressemblant à notre passé, on garde ce sexisme sans trop le dénoncer et on laisse les femmes à cette place. Elles servent à être sauvées par le héros, d'intérêt amoureux, ou à remplir un quota. Ou alors, quand elles se battent, elles sont à moitié à poil. Évidemment, il y a des exceptions ( Brienne dans Game of Thrones est un exemple) mais le problème c'est que ce ne sont que des exceptions ! Rien que dans KH, il y a plus de personnages masculins qui combattent que de femmes ( plus de persos masculins que féminins tout court d'ailleurs) . Je ne veux pas trop rentrer dans le débat, après tout, c'est un sujet sur lequel je m'emballe x) Mais quand j'ai vu qu'Aqua était un perso jouable dans BBS, quand j'ai vu son design, je me suis dit yes, enfin un perso féminin qui se bat et a l'air vraiment cool ! Je n'ai jamais joué à BBS car je n'avais pas la bonne console et j'ai juste hâte de jouer à la version PS3 qui va sortir bientôt, juste pour ça. C'est pour ça que son personnage est important pour moi. Vous avez remarqué que Kairi ou Larxène par exemple ont un rôle important dans la Révolution. Je veux que les persos féminins soient aussi classes que les persos masculins, aussi travaillés. Évidemment, dans une fiction yaoï centrée sur Axel et Roxas, c'est moins évident. Mais je veux qu'en arrière-plan on se dise " cette fille est vraiment forte!" et pas qu'on pense, comme moi quand j'ai découvert Aqua " ah, une fille forte, c'est cool mais étonnant!". Je rêve qu'un jour avoir autant de personnages badass féminins que masculins soit normal, et qu'on arrête de foutre seulement une femme sexy par équipe de mecs pour satisfaire les mecs - ou les femmes qui aiment les femmes même si honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'elles soient ciblées- et essayer de contenter les féministes. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une seule femme. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un seul homme non plus. Je veux juste qu'ils soient traités avec la même application et qu'ils soient aussi cools l'un que l'autre._

_Voilà, désolé pour ce discours féministe pas très construit x) Et pitié, ne pensez pas qu'être féministe signifie rabaisser les hommes, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, en tout cas pas pour moi. J'aime autant raconter des histoires sur les hommes que sur les femmes. Seulement, je fais très attention à ne pas tomber dans les clichés sur les femmes. Et j'essaie avec cette fanfiction de parler de certains sujets importants pour moi, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué. Le sexisme, l'homophobie entre autres. Je peux le faire maladroitement, je peux faire des erreurs à ces sujets, et si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée. Avant tout, le but de cette histoire est de divertir. Mais si je peux le faire en parlant des sujets qui me touchent, c'est mieux :3_

_Voilà, si vous avez tout lu, désolé de vous avoir embêté avec ça x) C'est sorti tout seul uhu_

_Encore merci de votre lecture !_


	6. Chapitre 5

Oui, bon, je ne respecte plus aucun timing, désolé x) Le problème c'est que l'histoire est écrite, mais pas corrigée, du coup je fais durer mes chapitres tant que je peux en attendant que super bêta-lecteur aie le temps de s'en occuper. Parce que, ça va en surprendre certains, mais on a une vie en dehors des fanfictions :O ( Une vie qui commence à se résumer à DESSIN DESSIN DESSIN pour ma part U.U).

Bref, j'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas trop embêté, j'en suis désolée. En attendant, merci à ceux qui ont reviewé! :D

Imthebest : C'est effectivement compliqué pour Ventus et Roxas, mais ça tu le verras en temps voulu x) J'adore Zack aussi, j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'incruster dans l'histoire uhuh

Xoen : Merci beaucoup :)

Miss Manga : Terra n'est pas du tout dans le même délire qu'Aqua et Zack, non x) C'est pas clairement dit, mais c'est le cas. Et oui, avoir une vision des deux côtés, et surtout du côté de l'armée avec des persos qui réalisent que ce qu'ils font est peut-être mal, ça permet de complexifier l'histoire :D Après pour Axel, je ne pense pas qu'ils se soit rapproché de Roxas que pour ses capacités. Il l'expliquera plus tard.

Bonne lecture à tous :D

**Chapitre 5 : Les oiseaux de fer**

Une semaine était passée depuis que Roxas avait parlé avec Ventus. Une semaine durant laquelle Sora avait très peu vu son aîné. Il était parvenu à le faire habiter dans le même appartement que lui, après avoir longuement argumenté auprès de ses colocataires. Mais Roxas passait au final très peu de temps dans son nouveau logement. En réunion avec Axel ou à papoter de sujets certainement futiles avec Ventus, il était sans cesse occupé.

Sora n'était pas en reste, bien sûr. Il enchaînait les entraînements, avait même dû partir en mission avec Vanitas, et de temps en temps, il trouvait le temps de rendre visite à Kairi Seven. Tous les arguments étaient bons : arme cassée, questions quant à son fonctionnement, problème complétement imaginaire par rapport au canon…

- Elle doit se douter de quelque chose, s'était moqué Roxas le seul soir où ils avaient pu discuter.

- Non, elle m'aide à chaque fois, avait protesté Sora.

Après réflexion, son frère avait peut-être raison. La dernière fois qu'il était allé lui rendre visite, Kairi lui avait lancé un regard malicieux : « C'est pour quoi, aujourd'hui ? ».

D'accord, peut-être qu'elle avait compris. Et peut-être qu'elle commençait à _vraiment_ lui plaire aussi. Mais comme Roxas, elle était très demandée. En tant que membre des Foulards Pourpres – et ce malgré Axel qui assurait qu'ils n'avaient pas de statut différent des autres Révolutionnaire– elle avait plus de responsabilités que lui. Elle passait pas mal de temps au QG, en plus des réparations d'armes, des missions et des entraînements. Sora devait donc sans cesse guetter le bon moment pour la voir.

En y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être un peu effrayant, d'ailleurs. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose comme du harcèlement, quand même. Il aurait bien demandé son avis à Roxas, ou des conseils pour l'inviter à faire quelque chose, mais il n'était _jamais_ là.

Sora ne lui en voulait pas du tout, non ! Après tout, c'était génial pour lui, ce qui lui arrivait ! Il était devenu l'un des conseillers d'Axel Break et s'était trouvé un nouveau frère. Se montrer envieux aurait été une preuve d'égoïsme.

- Ton frère est toujours pas là ? C'était utile de nous faire chier pour qu'il habite ici !

Sora décida d'ignorer la remarque moqueuse de son colocataire, un vieillard trop maigrichon pour tenir une arme. Il se chargeait de servir la soupe tous les jours, soupe qu'il aurait bien mieux fait d'avaler en quantité. Généreux, malgré son sale caractère, il estimait que les jeunes avaient plus besoin de se nourrir que lui, et ne mangeait donc quasiment rien. « De toute façon, je mourrais pendant l'assaut final ! » avait-il assuré, une fois.

Le vieillard s'assit à la table sur laquelle Sora s'endormait presque. Il devait être le milieu de la nuit, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil.

- A ton avis, il est encore avec Break ? C'est quand même dingue, le gamin débarque et il est déjà le chouchou du chef !

- Axel Break sait déceler le potentiel chez les gens, déclara mécaniquement Sora.

Il manquait clairement de conviction, remarqua-t-il. Il s'en voulut un peu : il aurait dû se montrer fier de son frère. Il l'était, bien sûr. Mais à côté de ça, il y avait…

- Ça me ferait chier, à moi, que mon chouinard de frère qui veut d'abord pas rejoindre la Révolution, se hisse d'un coup plus haut que moi ! Toi qui idolâtres le rouquin !

- C'est Axel Break, le Roi des…

- Je suis trop vieux pour appeler un gamin comme ça. C'est notre chef, mais c'est qu'un enfant. Rouquin.

- Peu importe, soupira Sora. Je suis pas jaloux de Roxas, je suis content pour lui.

Le vieillard marmonna un « mouais » peu convaincu. Sora garda le silence. Il n'avait pas complétement tort, hein. C'était assez injuste, comme situation. Lui qui avait tant souhaité rejoindre la Révolution, se voyait complétement mis dans l'ombre de son frère, à la base antirévolutionnaire. Et que dire de cette histoire de frère retrouvé…

- Il doit être avec Ventus, de toute façon, soupira-t-il.

Une lumière éclaira le regard du vieillard.

- Votre nouveau grand frère, rit-il doucement.

- C'est pas mon frère.

- Ah, si c'est celui de Roxas, c'est le tien.

Rien n'était moins sûr. Ventus et Roxas se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Plus encore que Roxas et Sora ne se ressemblaient. C'était peut-être ce qui blessait Sora, au final. L'impression qu'il était totalement en dehors de cette histoire.

Et cette petite peur, à l'intérieur de lui…

Le lendemain, on l'envoya voir Vanitas. Ce dernier lui enseigna de nouvelles choses par rapport aux explosifs, puis il lui montra comment en fabriquer avec peu d'éléments. Sora écouta tout, fasciné. C'était fou, est un peu effrayant, comme il était facile de créer une arme dévastatrice, lorsqu'on avait le savoir requis.

La leçon qu'il avait appris depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Révolution, c'était qu'il était facile de tuer, en fait. On risquait vite de perdre son humanité si on ne s'accrochait pas à quelque chose. Vanitas était l'exemple parfait de l'homme au bord du gouffre. Sora l'aimait bien. De toute manière, il était rare qu'il déteste quelqu'un. Mais Vanitas était détesté de beaucoup. Il effrayait, en réalité. Mais à passer autant de temps avec lui, Sora avait fini par déceler en lui une réelle part d'humanité qui luttait pour rester là.

Il espérait cependant ne pas finir ainsi. Complétement amer, comme furieux contre tout. Et capable de tuer sans la moindre émotion.

- A part ça, tu transmettras à ton petit con de frère que Ventus a des obligations, et qu'il peut pas passer tout son temps avec lui.

Sora fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche.

- Ouais, je sais, ton « frère », le coupa Vanitas. Tu devrais accepter depuis tout ce temps qu'il est con.

- Insulte le pas, insista Sora. Et je lui dirai si je le vois.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Vanitas.

- Tu pues la jalousie, ricana-t-il. Tu devrais pas trainer aussi avec ton nouveau frère ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? soupira Sora. Y'a rien qui prouve qu'on ait un lien avec lui.

- Apparemment, leurs gueules suffisent comme preuve pour Roxas et Ventus.

Sora remarqua que le sourire de Vanitas s'était un peu éteint, et que la moquerie était devenue plus amère.

- Ils se ressemblent même plus que toi et ton frère, ça doit être assez vexant, non ?

Là, il devenait carrément mauvais. Sora se força à sourire, adoptant son éternelle attitude positive. Et fausse, souvent.

- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

- Peut-être que Roxas et Ventus sont frère, et toi non, fit Vanitas en haussant les épaules, un air faussement innocent. Peut-être que dans cette histoire, c'est toi l'intrus.

Le sourire de Sora disparut immédiatement. Il se redressa, furieux. Vanitas n'avait aucun droit de s'adresser à lui ainsi ! Foulard Pourpre ou non.

- Roxas est mon frère, et ni Ventus ni toi ne pouvez changer ça ! Tu ne nous connaissais pas avant, t'as rien à dire !

- Ah, sourit Vanitas, j'ai touché un point sensible. Tu y avais pensé, c'est ça ? Ça te fait peur ? Ça parait probable, pourtant. Roxas et toi ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça. Ventus, par contre, c'est le sosie complet de notre nouveau venu. Et ça te fait chier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Autant que ça te fait chier à toi !

Vanitas se figea, son expression se métamorphosa complétement. Sora comprit qu'il était allé trop loin, mais il ne recula pas pour autant. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se laisser faire, après tout.

- Toi et ton frère, vous feriez mieux de faire attention, siffla Vanitas.

Il tourna les talons sur ces mots, laissant Sora à sa surprise. Il s'en alla à son tour, le cœur encore battant. L'autre imbécile disait n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Sora fut « l'intrus ». Roxas et lui étaient frères et c'était aussi évident que le fait que Ventus et lui n'avaient rien à voir. S'ils avaient un quelconque lien de sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas vécu avec eux ? Et qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, que leur père aurait eu deux femmes ? Qu'il leur aurait caché l'existence d'un frère ? C'était inenvisageable. Prétendre qu'il était de leur famille revenait à insulter le souvenir de leur père.

Alors oui, tout ce que disait Vanitas était faux. Et c'était pourquoi Sora n'avait pas voulu parler à Ventus. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. C'était impossible.

Sora tentait de se persuader de ça, tandis que le doute et la peur lui dévoraient l'estomac. Car au milieu du chaos dans sa tête, la petite phrase de Vanitas résonnait encore.

« Peut-être que dans cette histoire, c'est toi l'intrus. »

* * *

Ventus n'était pas aveugle, sourd, ou encore moins idiot. Il croisait les regards noirs de Sora, soutenait ceux de Vanitas, envieux. Il entendait les rumeurs, les moqueries de Larxène. Et il devinait bien ce qui se disait un peu partout. Les deux garçons au même visage. Deux frères retrouvés. Sans cesse fourrés ensemble. Quel hasard étrange, quand même. Et puis, le petit nouveau, soudain chouchou du chef. Du pistonnage, à tous les coups. Et le pauvre Sora, petit frère délaissé.

Et Vanitas, qui ne disait rien, ne l'approchait même plus. Il fallait croire qu'Axel était passé par là. Mais Ventus le connaissait par cœur. On lisait plus dans les yeux dorés du brun que dans ses mots. Et dans ses yeux, il y avait de la colère et de la haine.

- Alors, cette réunion ? demanda Ventus à Roxas.

Ils étaient assis sur le même toit que lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé la première fois. Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'ils ne s'y rendent depuis.

- On continue à peaufiner le discours pour les riches, soupira Roxas.

Il avait la mine fatiguée. Ventus devinait qu'il dormait très peu, puisqu'il passait la plupart du temps fourré chez Axel, à écrire et débattre pendant des heures. Ce discours était essentiel, puisqu'il devait leur permettre d'obtenir des soutiens sans lesquels la Révolution ne pouvait se faire.

- Saïx est venu pendant un moment aujourd'hui. Il était d'accord avec mes idées, pour une fois.

Ventus rit doucement. Saïx et Roxas avaient pris l'habitude d'être souvent en conflit. Selon l'humeur du chef, il choisissait l'idée de l'un ou de l'autre, vexant le délaissé.

- Ça sera prêt à temps, tu penses ?

- Si on continue à enchaîner les nuits blanches, oui, bailla Roxas.

- Vous allez y arriver, assura Ventus.

Il le fallait, en tout cas.

- Et toi ? L'entraînement va mieux ? demanda Roxas en s'allongeant.

- Ça va… Larxène continue à m'insupporter, mais ça a l'avantage de me pousser à m'améliorer. Je suis plus endurant, plus rapide. Mais j'ai encore du mal à esquiver comme avant. Au tir, j'ai plus aucun soucis. Et…

Ventus posa un regard attendri sur son jeune frère. Roxas s'était endormi. Il soupira, leva les yeux vers le ciel qui se teintait de rouge peu à peu. Le matin se levait sur la Cité des Loups.

Il inspira l'air frais, et l'espace d'une seconde, se demanda ce que faisait Vanitas.

* * *

- La réunion est dans peu de temps, et on n'a toujours pas de conclusion, déclara froidement Saïx. Si tu crois que c'est le moment de dormir, tu te trompes.

Axel poussa un profond soupir, se redressa et s'étira sur sa chaise. Foutu discours, quelle idée avait-il eu de la prévoir aussi tôt ?

Non, plutôt, quelle idée avait-il eu d'accepter de devenir le chef de cette Révolution ? Dormir lui semblait être un luxe qu'on lui avait dérobé. Exactement comme le sexe et l'alcool.

Ah, douce époque de l'insouciance…

- Axel ! Je te parle.

- Oh, on ne parle pas comme ça au Roi des révolutionnaires! déclama Axel sur un ton théâtral.

Saïx ignora sa blague et lui brandit une plume sous le nez.

- Écris.

- Je sais pas quoi écrire. Roxas doit venir bientôt.

- Tu peux écrire sans lui.

- Alors donne-moi des idées, toi.

- Tu peux écrire sans personne. C'est toi, le chef, c'est toi qui le fais ce discours !

Axel leva les yeux au ciel. Le sommeil le mettait de mauvaise humeur, et il ne trouvait même plus l'envie de se moquer de son vieil ami. Saïx l'agaçait, même. C'était rare que quelque chose le mette encore réellement en colère.

- Oh, fous-moi la paix. J'improviserai, je faisais bien ça, au début.

- Au début, quand les Foulards Pourpres se sont retrouvés vidés de leurs membres.

Toujours les mêmes arguments, hein.

- C'est toi, qui devais prendre le commandement. T'avais qu'à t'imposer.

Saïx s'énerva comme rarement, surprenant Axel :

- Arrête de jouer les enfants ! Regarde-toi ! Le grand chef des Foulards Pourpres ! Dépendant d'un pauvre gosse qui vient de débarquer ! Incapable de se débrouiller sans aide ! Si ceux qui t'admirent dehors savaient qui tu es vraiment…

- Alors ils ne me suivraient plus, le coupa Axel. Je le sais, merci. Vous avez un peu tendance à tous me le rappeler, ces derniers temps. Ils me tueraient peut-être même, s'ils savaient tout.

- Je ne parle pas de ça, soupira Saïx, calmé. Axel, on n'a plus le temps de se battre pour ça. Peu importe si tu considères que ce n'est pas ta place, peu importe même, si tu ne la voulais pas. Tu es le chef de cette Révolution. C'est toi, que des milliers de gens suivent. Ne les déçois pas.

« Pas comme je te déçois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Axel soupira. Il avait accepté ce rôle, et il l'exécuterait jusqu'au bout. Et s'il y avait pris goût, s'il se sentait parfois complétement à sa place, parfois, sa vie d'avant lui manquait.

- Je ne décevrai personne, assura-t-il.

* * *

Axel semblait plus en forme, constata Roxas. Il avait, au fil de la semaine, perdu de l'énergie, et le voir ainsi motivé faisait plutôt plaisir. Il analysait chaque suggestion avec attention, répliquait même avec son bon sens originel. Les derniers jours avaient été un peu compliqués et Roxas avait eu l'impression même de perdre complétement le chef des Révolutionnaires. Comme si parfois, il n'était plus là, avec eux.

C'était plus fréquent lorsque Saïx se trouvait avec eux. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux, Axel riait plus. Il avait ce visage qui semblait exister uniquement pour lui. Un visage plus enjoué, plus rieur.

- C'est qu'on a bientôt fini ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

- Il faudrait trouver un dernier argument, supposa Roxas. Quelque chose qui conclue bien, qui les achève.

- Ouais, achevons-les… Que penses-tu de « si vous ne nous aidez pas, on vous considérera comme nos ennemis, et vous finirez comme eux ». C'est-à-dire, pas en très bon état.

Roxas rit, secoua la tête.

- Le but c'est de les convaincre, pas de les faire fuir !

- Je peux faire brûler leur maison, sinon.

Axel avait cette tendance légèrement pyromane, avait pu constater Roxas. L'idée de brûler ses ennemis semblait l'enchanter. C'était un peu apeurant, en fait.

- Mais on peut glisser la menace de façon plus subtile, sourit Roxas.

Il s'empara d'un bout de papier sur lequel figuraient plusieurs phrases raturées. Il la passa au-dessus de la bougie qui éclairait le bureau, et elle prit rapidement feu. Axel fixa la flamme, comme fasciné. Un sourire étrange éclaira son visage.

- « Vous savez ce qu'on fait de nos ennemis… », souffla-t-il.

Roxas hocha la tête.

Ils achevèrent finalement le discours plus tard. Roxas força Axel à le répéter devant lui. Il avait apparemment appris par cœur au fur et à mesure puisqu'il n'hésita qu'à la fin. Après deux essais, Roxas acquiesça, convaincu.

- J'ai ce talent naturel pour parler, de toute manière, s'auto-congratula Axel. Ça va être facile.

- J'espère. Que j'aie pas passé tout ce temps sans dormir pour rien !

- Tu devrais être honoré d'aider le Roi de la Révolution.

- Parler de soi-même à la troisième personne, ça fait très prétentieux.

- Je suis prétentieux.

Roxas rit. Le temps passé à travailler ensemble les avait rapprochés, et il avait pris – encore – plus de liberté avec le chef des Révolutionnaires. Quitte à se montre carrément irrespectueux selon Saïx.

- Le discours est dans deux jours, se calma Roxas. Tout va bien se passer ? Je veux dire, au niveau de la sécurité.

Axel hocha la tête.

- Il y aura des Foulards Pourpres cachés un peu partout, pour prévenir en cas de soldats approchant. Et à l'entrée, on vérifiera que personne n'a amené un garde personnel ou une arme, comme écrit sur les lettres. Le discours sera rapide, et Saïx a insisté pour que je ne sois pas seul quand je parlerai, au cas où.

- Tout le monde sait que vous n'avez pas besoin de protection, lança Roxas, un peu moqueur.

- Évidemment, joua le jeu Axel. Il faut bien rassurer Saïx, il veille comme un papa sur moi.

- C'est mignon.

- Pas aussi mignon que ce qui arrivera à nos invités s'ils décident de faire une connerie, assura Axel. Parmi eux, il y aura deux révolutionnaires déguisés, à l'écoute de tout ce qui se dira, et prêts à trancher une gorge rapidement s'il le faut. Mais je pense pas que ça arrivera. Je pense même que tout va parfaitement se passer.

- Vous me raconterez.

Le sourire d'Axel inquiéta Roxas.

- Si tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose que tu as déjà vu, d'accord, fit-il, amusé.

- Comm…

- C'est toi qui as écrit ce discours en grande partie. C'est normal que tu viennes constater par toi-même s'il fonctionne !

* * *

Les Foulards Pourpres les plus anciens étaient réunis au QG. La « base » de la Révolution, ceux qui avaient connu Xemnas et suivi Axel après sa mort.

Saïx, tout d'abord, se tenait debout, raide comme à son habitude. Demyx était assis sur les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Kairi discutait avec Riku juste à côté. Vexen et Naminé venaient d'arriver, les vêtements encore tâchés du sang de leurs patients. Larxène attendait impatiemment, les bras croisés, le regard fixé sur Vanitas qui lui-même ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à Ventus, assis à table avec Roxas, seul intrus de ce tableau. Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Luxord, Zexion et Marluxia étaient assis avec eux, mais nul n'échangeait un mot. Au centre de l'attention, Axel profitait de la tension ambiante pour les faire un peu poireauter.

- Demain, déclara-t-il finalement, il y a de grandes chances que les choses se compliquent. Même si nos invités ne nous dénoncent pas, par peur d'en subir les conséquences, le déplacement massif de plusieurs fabricants d'armes risque de se faire légèrement remarquer. On va forcément se retrouver avec du soldat sur le dos, c'est pourquoi le rôle des veilleurs sera essentiel. Luxord, Lexaeus, Marluxia, Zexion, Kairi, je compte sur vous pour bien mener le groupe qui s'en chargera. Vous devez repousser toute intrusion pendant un quart d'heure. Ca suffira pour achever le discours et laisser nos invités partir.

- Comptez sur moi, assura Kairi.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Axel esquissa un sourire, puis reprit :

- Riku, tu vas encore jouer les gardes portes !

- Je l'aurais parié.

- Xaldin, tu seras avec lui. Vous fouillerez tout le monde et empêcherez les non-désirés d'entrer. Pas d'arme, pas de garde. Et chacun doit remettre la lettre. Vanitas, tu installeras les explosifs autour du bâtiment.

- Prêt à tout faire péter s'il le faut, sourit le concerné.

- Si possible après qu'on ait quitté les lieux, grogna Xaldin.

- Ça dépend, t'es rapide ou pas ?

- Enfin, les coupa Axel, les autres, vous serez avec moi à l'intérieur. Xigbar, devant l'estrade avec Saïx. Vexen et Naminé, infiltrés parmi les invités. Larxène et Demyx, vous surveillerez depuis les côtés. Ventus sera posté devant la porte depuis l'intérieur.

- Et qu'est-ce que l'autre gamin vient foutre là-dedans ? demanda Vanitas en désignant Roxas.

- Pourquoi il est là, d'abord ? en profita Larxène. Est-ce qu'il fait partie des Foulards Pourpres, au moins ?

- Tu refoules des Foulards Pourpres pour cette réunion, et tu laisses venir le sosie de Ventus, siffla Xaldin.

- Il a aidé à mettre en place le discours. Il doit être là.

Axel planta ses yeux dans ceux des trois qui avaient osé protester, tour à tour, histoire de leur rappeler qui prenait les décisions. Ils l'avaient choisi comme chef, qu'ils respectent ce choix.

- Beaucoup de choses vont se jouer demain. Si tout se passe bien, la Révolution sera plus proche que jamais. Si un seul de nous échoue dans sa tâche…

Si les soldats atteignaient le lieu du discours malgré les veilleurs, si les gardes laissaient entrer un homme armé ou un garde, si les infiltrés rataient une menace possible, si ceux postés dans la pièce ne parvenaient à arrêter une attaque… si le discours échouait.

Chacune de ces probabilités rendait cette mission périlleuse.

- On doit réussir. Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Sans cette aide, la Révolution ne sera pas possible à grande échelle. On a besoin d'armes, on a besoin de nouvelles technologies, on a besoin de les convaincre. C'est pourquoi chacun devra exécuter son rôle comme si l'avenir de la Révolution en dépendait. Parce que c'est le cas.

* * *

« Vous êtes convoqués d'urgence par le Haut Général ! », lui avait annoncé un quelconque émissaire. Zack avait traîné les pieds jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous, peu impatient de revoir le Haut Général qui ne l'avait réellement porté dans son cœur. Et autant dire que c'était réciproque.

« Petite chose sur pattes qui passe son temps à gueuler pour rien. M'étonne que le Roi l'aie pas encore fait exécuter vu comme il fait chier. »

Et il avait eu raison de prendre son temps : le Haut Général avait réuni plusieurs Capitaines et Lieutenants - qui se tenaient en avant, pour bien signifier qu'ils étaient _supérieurs_ – pour leur vociférer, du haut de son mètre cinquante, une nouvelle rapportée peu de temps auparavant par un riche marchand de la ville.

« Sérieusement, baisse d'un ton, je vais exploser », songea Zack.

- Vous vous rendrez _sur le champ_ sur les lieux de cette infamie pour arrêter les TRAITRES de ce pays et les MISÉRABLES qui les ont corrompu ! Je veux leur TÊTE !

Sympathique perspective que cette mission, vraiment ! Une armée galopant, ramenant des brochettes de faces de pauvres riches ayant cédé à la tentation de rejoindre la Révolution. Zack ne se faisait pas trop d'idées pour les Foulards Pourpres : eux, ils allaient avoir bien du mal à les capturer.

- Et surtout, surtout ! s'emporta le petit homme, s'étouffant presque. JE VEUX AXEL BREAK !

- Vous avez peur ?

Axel Break détacha son regard de la glace pour lancer un regard moqueur à Roxas. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une autre réaction de sa part, mais il soupira néanmoins. Il savait ce qui l'attendait.

- Et toi ? T'as peur ?

Roxas ignora le ton particulièrement narquois du chef des révolutionnaires et secoua la tête.

- C'est pas moi qui vais causer devant tous ces gens, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mais c'est sur toi que ça va retomber si le discours marche pas, répliqua Axel, tout sourire.

Il se retourna vers son reflet, fronça les sourcils en analysant sa tenue. Saïx avait insisté pour qu'il se vêtisse de façon à inspirer confiance. Axel portait une veste bleue qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle des soldats, selon ses dires. Un nouveau pantalon brun entrait dans ses habituelles bottes, cirées pour l'occasion. Il portait son foulard autour du coup, à la façon des bourgeois, et non plus simplement entouré lâchement. Saïx lui avait même fait retirer ses piercings aux oreilles, affirmant que ça donnait une mauvaise image.

- Je ressemble à ceux à qui je vais causer, grommela Axel. Des putains de riches bien sapés.

- Sincèrement, vous êtes encore loin de ça, se permit Roxas.

- C'est _trop_ classe.

- C'est juste moins misérable.

Roxas constata dans la glace qu'il pouvait parler : lui n'avait pas changé de vêtements, et il ne ressemblait à rien, avec sa chemise blanche trop large, son pantalon tachés et ses vieilles chaussures qui, il fut un temps, étaient noires. Beiges désormais, elles laissaient de la terre partout où il passait.

- Je suis le chef de milliers de misérables, tu crois que je peux me balader comme ça ? Franchement, Saïx et ses idées à la con…

Roxas sourit, presque attendri. Il avait beau le nier, Axel était mal à l'aise. Peut-être même appréhendait-il le discours qui approchait.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle derrière celle où l'estrade avait été montée. Seul Roxas avait été autorisé à l'accompagner, ce qui avait fortement déplu aux Foulards Pourpres. Axel paraissait s'en moquer totalement. De toute façon, la seule chose qui l'obsédait actuellement, c'était son accoutrement.

- Vous avez de la chance, vous êtes parvenus à protéger vos cheveux.

Demyx avait essayé de lui faire entendre que s'attacher cette tignasse rouge qui lui servait de chevelure le rendrait plus « sympathique visuellement ». Axel avait répliqué que s'ils avaient voulu un « mec sympa », ils ne seraient jamais venus là. Et il n'avait pas complétement tort. Les marchands d'armes cherchaient à être rassurés sur le sérieux d'Axel, bien sûr. Mais ils cherchaient surtout à gagner de l'argent et à investir dans le bon parti. Autrement dit, à aller du côté de celui qui tuerait le plus, et gagnerait.

- Vous vous souvenez de tout ?

- Évidemment.

La voix de Demyx se fit entendre. Comme souvent, il avait été choisi pour annoncer Axel. Ce dernier, malgré ses constantes moqueries envers lui, semblait lui porter une confiance particulière.

- Ça va commencer… souffla Roxas, soudain blême.

Axel lui sourit.

- Tu vois, t'as peur.

- Beaucoup de choses vont se jouer. C'est vous qui l'avez dit. J'espère juste qu'on va y arriver.

Le chef des révolutionnaires resta silencieux quelques secondes durant lesquels ils purent entendre Demyx qui préparait l'assistance. Il observa Roxas qui soutint son regard.

- Merci pour ton aide, déclara finalement Axel Break.

Il ouvrit la porte à l'instant où Demyx lançait son nom. Roxas le suivit quelques secondes après qu'il fut arrivé au centre de l'estrade, descendit de celle-là et rejoignit rapidement Ventus au fond de la salle.

Une bonne dizaine d'hommes et de femmes masqués étaient assis au centre de la pièce, attendant dans le silence. Les dominant, Axel se dressait face à eux, les sondait un à un, comme s'il pouvait déceler leur visage à travers leur masque. Roxas l'observa, lui, prenant le droit de se taire, parfaitement à l'aise devant ce public inhabituel. Il était le maître des lieux, et son aura envahissait la pièce entière. Dès l'instant où il était arrivé, Roxas était persuadé que tous avaient été obnubilés par lui. Ils rencontraient pour la première fois le fameux Axel Break, le Roi des Loups.

- Chers invités, je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! lança-t-il finalement. Merci à toutes et tous d'avoir répondu à notre petite invitation, je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçus de l'avoir fait !

- Il manque des gens, chuchota Ventus à Roxas. Des invités.

Roxas se retourna vers son frère, inquiet.

- Les autres le savent ?

- Je me présente, bien que mon confrère l'aie déjà fait auparavant. Axel Break, chef autrefois des Foulards Pourpres, désormais de la Révolution. Certains m'appellent le Roi des Révolutionnaires, ou le Roi des Loups. Mais vous pouvez vous contenter d'Axel, après tout, entre associés, il vaut mieux se montrer amical !

- Ils ont remarqués, regarde la tête qu'ils tirent.

- S'ils ne sont pas venus, c'est que…

- Y'a des chances qu'ils aient parlé de notre petite réunion, ouais.

– Inutile de vous rappeler ce que nous voulons, ce pour quoi nous nous battons. La Justice, la Liberté, ce genre de choses. Après tout, ce ne sont pas nos valeurs qui vous ont fait venir ici. Non, ce qui vous a donné le courage de sortir de Prass et de braver le danger en me rejoignant ici, c'est la perspective de rejoindre le côté des gagnants. Et croyez-moi, vous êtes sur la bonne voie !

- Il faut prévenir Axel.

- Tu crois qu'il ne l'a pas compris ? Il savait dès le début les risques. Il faut compter sur ceux qui sont postés dans la forêt. Sinon on est foutus.

Rassurant, vraiment. Roxas leva les yeux vers Axel, l'estomac noué. Il continuait son discours tranquillement, en éternel acteur qu'il était. Capable de dissimuler la moindre émotion. A moins qu'il fût réellement insensible au danger qui se présageait.

– Il paraît plus facile de travailler pour notre cher Roi : paiement immédiat, sécurité apparente… Mais dîtes-moi, combien de vos confrères sont morts pour avoir mécontenté notre cher Ansem ? Combien ont payé de leur vie la défaite de _son_ armée dans telle ou telle bataille ? Le Haut Général, responsable des armées avec qui vous avez certainement eu à faire, ce pauvre gnome débile, a sans cesse mis la faute sur les armes. Et lorsque le Roi daignait l'écouter, il faisait ensuite exécuter le vendeur des armes soi-disant responsables de l'échec de ses soldats. Une rupture de stock ? Un explosif défectueux ? Un fusil utilisé contre l'une des maîtresses du Roi ? Vous connaissez ces histoires mieux que moi, bien sûr ! Leur point commun est qu'à chaque fois, le marchand qui avait vendu l'arme concernée a été pendu, ou pire. Ansem se montre peu reconnaissant envers ceux qui le servent loyalement !

Roxas hocha la tête. Axel avait parfaitement mémorisé et déclamé la première partie du discours. Axée sur les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues sur des exécutions répétées de marchands d'armes, elle servait à éloigner les « invités » du camp royal en leur inspirant la peur. Elle servait à les dégouter du Roi. Ainsi, ils étaient aptes à accueillir la suite du discours…

- C'est ce contre quoi nous nous battons. L'injustice qui sévit un peu partout à Elgard, et dont vous risquez vous-même d'être les victimes. C'est ce que nous évitons à tout prix. Chaque membre de la Révolution est traité avec respect, chaque allié est considéré comme un égal. Les Foulards Pourpres étaient une grande famille. Les révolutionnaires en sont une aussi. Et on ne s'en prend pas à sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Axel sourit, laissa planer un léger silence. Roxas en profita pour chercher Namine et Vexen, normalement dissimulés parmi les invités. Il crut reconnaître la silhouette de la blonde, qui semblait s'être teint les cheveux en noir.

- Travailler pour le Roi, au-delà des quelques dangers que cela entraîne, peut se montrer rentabilisant à court terme. Mais ne vous leurrez pas. Lorsque nous aurons gagné, lorsque nous aurons détruit les armes que vous leur avez vendues et tué ceux qui les utilisaient, lorsque le Roi aura perdu sa tête… vous vous trouverez du mauvais côté. Le nouveau gouvernement ne comptera que sur ses alliés de la première heure. Après la Révolution, ne nous leurrons pas, d'autres guerres nous attendront. Les pays de ce continent adorent s'entretuer, et nous aurons besoin d'armements. Inutile de dire que les alliés du Roi ne seront pas nos alliés. Inutile de dire qu'ils risquent, de plus, de finir comme le Roi lui-même.

Le temps des menaces était arrivé. « Si vous êtes avec nous, vous êtes de notre famille. On ne vous fera jamais de mal. Si vous êtes avec le Roi, vous êtes des ennemis. On vous tuera. » La deuxième étape était finie. La troisième avait été introduite à l'instant où Axel avait dit « lorsque nous aurons gagné ».

- Mais si vous travaillez pour nous… Si vous nous fournissez ces armes maintenant, c'est un investissement pour l'avenir. Nous allons gagner cette Révolution, vous le savez tout autant que moi. Nous sommes plus nombreux, nous sommes plus soudés, nous sommes assoiffés de Liberté et de Justice. Nous sommes les futurs dirigeants de ce pays. Et si vous nous aidez à atteindre notre but plus facilement, vous serez à nos côtés ensuite, pour toutes les guerres auxquelles nous auront à faire face. Ne vous leurrez pas : toutes les grandes Révolutions de ce continent ont abouti à la victoire du peuple. Lorsque le peuple est mécontent, lorsqu'il décide de s'élever contre l'autorité, alors l'autorité n'est plus rien. Ansem le fou va perdre, et mourir. Et grâce à vos armes, nous allons nous hisser à sa place.

« Grâce à vos armes, nous allons… ». C'était une affirmation. Comme pour insinuer que certains marchands avaient déjà accepté.

- A vous de décider, désormais. Peut-être avez-vous peur. Peur du Roi, peur de franchir ce pas, peur de faire le mauvais investissement. Rester à vos places peut sembler si sécurisant. Et ça l'est, c'est vrai. Tout autant que se trouver au palais en ce moment.

Axel lança un sourire carnassier à l'audience, en Roxas le fixa quelques secondes. Il dégageait une certaine sauvagerie, là, juste à l'instant. Il comprenait le surnom du Roi des Loups, à l'instant. C'était ce qu'Axel était. Un loup dévisageant ses proies, leur laissant l'opportunité de rejoindre ses rangs. Et dans le cas où ils n'acceptaient pas…

- La Révolution ne laissera pas un seul allié d'Ansem derrière elle, affirma Axel.

Il leur promettait de les tuer. Chacun.

- Si vous êtes avec nous. Si vous êtes prêts à prendre ce risque, vous en ressortirez riches. Et vous ferez partie des quelques marchands d'armes chanceux, vous détiendrez à quelques-uns le monopole de cette industrie à Elgard. A vous de choisir.

La porte que gardaient Ventus et Roxas s'ouvrit soudainement. Un révolutionnaire entra, le visage en sang.

Les invités se retournèrent et s'agitèrent immédiatement à sa vue.

- Les soldats arrivent ! s'exclama l'homme.

Roxas se tourna vers Axel, inquiet. Le chef des révolutionnaires fronça les sourcils mais garda un calme admirable. Il s'était préparé à la situation.

- Très bien, je crois que c'est là que s'achève notre petite discussion ! Si vous souhaitez faire affaire avec nous, vous savez où me trouver ! Mes amis vont vous raccompagner !

Il sauta de l'estrade, fit signe à Saïx et d'autres d'escorter les marchands. Ces derniers devenaient nerveux, un homme trapu s'était mis à bousculer tout le monde, s'élançant dehors.

Axel fit signe à Roxas et Ventus de le rejoindre. Ils s'exécutèrent.

- On rejoint les souterrains après s'être assuré que les marchands sont bien hors de danger, décida-t-il. S'ils se font attraper et tuer, tout ça aura été inutile.

- Il faut que tu partes, toi, ordonna Ventus.

Axel leva les yeux au ciel comme si l'idée était tout simplement aberrante.

- Et me cacher comme une petite _merde_ ?

- Les soldats arrivent, t'as entendu…

- Qu'ils viennent, sourit Axel.

Roxas constata qu'il était toujours aussi irréfléchi. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, observa les marchands qui sortaient un à un en vitesse. Seul trois restaient immobiles. Namine et Vexen devaient se trouver parmi eux. Le dernier agissait étrangement, regardait autour de lui nerveusement, la main posé sur sa cuisse. Roxas le dévisagea et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il s'avança lentement vers lui sans le quitter des yeux, comme s'il souhaitait lui parler.

- Bonjour, euh… lança Roxas.

L'homme ne répondit pas, s'approcha encore... et tout se passa rapidement. Il sortit une lame de la poche de son pantalon, la leva, s'apprêtant à la lancer et Roxas se jeta sur lui sans réfléchir. Il agrippa son bras armé tandis que l'homme lui bourrait le ventre de coups de sa main libre. A peine deux secondes plus tard, Ventus l'avait rejoint, immobilisant l'homme. Larxène les rejoignit et avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot, elle lui tira une balle dans la tête.

- Non ! s'écria Ventus. Larxène, bon sang !

- Les merdes comme lui ne méritent pas mieux, cracha-t-elle.

Roxas se tourna vers l'entrée. Les quelques marchands encore à l'intérieur observaient la scène avec effroi. Il serra les poings. Ca risquait de tout foutre en l'air. Il se retourna vers Axel qui souriait aux invités sur le départ.

- Et un allié d'Ansem de moins, leur lança-t-il d'une voix presque amusée.

Roxas croisa le regard d'une marchande qui avait l'air bien jeune sous son masque. Elle resta là, quelques secondes à le fixer, puis s'en alla. Les autres disparurent à leur tour, et à cet instant seulement Axel perdit toute sa bonne humeur factice.

- Sérieusement, Larxène, à quoi tu pensais ? Massacrer un marchand devant les autres ?

- Il allait te tuer, je te signale. Si les deux mioches l'en avaient pas empêché tu serais mort.

Axel jeta un œil en coin à Roxas, puis revint sur Larxène. Il avait l'air soudainement furieux.

- Je me serais défendu moi-même, il est temps que vous vous rappeliez pourquoi vous avez voulu de moi comme chef.

- J'ai oublié, répliqua Larxène. Peut-être étions-nous complétement cons à cette époque.

- Oh ! intervint Ventus. C'est vraiment pas le moment ! Les marchands sont partis, ils seront bientôt hors de danger, maintenant il faut se barrer !

- L'attaque des soldats et ensuite ça, siffla Axel sans l'écouter, c'est parfait pour les convaincre de nous rejoindre, vraiment !

- Tu connaissais les risques, rétorqua Larxène.

Roxas échangea un regard désespéré avec Ventus. Bornés, ça, les deux l'étaient tout autant.

- Il faut partir, insista Roxas. On pourra parler de ça après, et vous aurez tout le temps de débattre de ce que vous voulez quand vous serez à la Cité des Loups, et pas à deux pas d'une armée qui rêve de nous tuer !

Axel et Larxène posèrent les yeux sur lui, comme surpris. Roxas avait effectivement haussé le ton, mais la situation le valait bien !

- Vous êtes pas frère pour rien, fit remarquer Axel.

- Aussi chiant l'un que l'autre ! approuva Larxène.

* * *

Les coups fusaient, les cris de panique s'élevaient un peu partout, le chaos s'était installé parmi les bois. Aqua descendit plusieurs révolutionnaires qui accouraient jusqu'à elle, tandis que son cheval tentait d'avancer. Sa troupe et d'autres avaient été envoyées afin d'attraper les révolutionnaires et leur chef en dehors de la ville. Arrivés face à la forêt, le capitaine Fair les avait avertis de l'embuscade qui les attendait certainement. Ses collègues capitaines ne lui avaient prêté aucune attention et s'étaient jetés dans le piège sans réfléchir. Ils étaient donc arrivés peu de temps après l'attaque, et avaient constaté le carnage. Les cadavres d'une dizaine de soldats jonchaient le sol, et les autres se battaient tant bien que mal contre la centaine de révolutionnaires qui surgissaient d'un peu partout.

- Il faut quitter cette forêt ! ordonna Zack, sa voix s'élevant au-dessus des autres. Arrêtez de vous battre, ils essaient de nous ralentir ! Il faut atteindre Break !

Aqua fit accélérer son cheval, exécutant les ordres. Les soldats de sa troupe la suivirent, et bientôt, un coup d'œil en arrière lui indiqua que les autres troupes faisaient de même. Elle chercha des yeux Terra, le repéra un peu plus loin, mais ne parvint à voir s'il était sauf ou non.

Ils durent résister aux assaillants mais finirent par les semer. Ils étaient à cheval, leurs ennemis à pieds, ça faisait toute la différence. Cela dit, ils étaient parvenus à les retenir suffisamment longtemps pour avoir eu le temps d'avertir leur chef de leur venue.

Zack devait penser comme elle, puisqu'il galopa jusqu'à son niveau :

- Une fois arrivés là-bas, ça risque d'être pire. Ils sont sûrement prêts à nous accueillir.

- Nous sommes prêts à être reçus, dans ce cas, affirma Aqua.

Zack lui lança un sourire étrange, un peu triste, puis hocha la tête. Elle savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant, et il en était de même pour elle. Mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour en parler.

Ils étaient soldats de Prass. Et les révolutionnaires étaient leurs ennemis. Ils n'avaient pas à réfléchir plus que ça. Pas ce jour-là, en tout cas.

Ils sortirent enfin de la forêt, et soulagés, aperçurent au loin plusieurs bâtiments abandonnés. Axel Break se trouvait dans l'un d'eux.

- Soyez prudents, ordonna Zack Fair, ils sont certainement là !

Mais après s'être un peu approchés, ils constatèrent rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne. Aucune garde, aucun révolutionnaire faisant le guet ou s'apprêtant à leur bondir dessus.

- Les informations étaient fausses ? s'étonna un capitaine.

Aqua perçut le regard inquiet de Zack.

- Si le marchand s'est moqué de nous, grogna l'homme, je le ferai personnellement pendre !

- Le sol a été foulé avant nous, et c'est encore récent, contesta Zack. Et les révolutionnaires n'étaient pas là pour rien. Ils protégeaient ce lieu. Break a sûrement eu le temps de fuir.

Furieux, l'autre capitaine ordonna à ses soldats :

- Fouillez chaque bâtiment ! Trouvez-moi ces chiens de révolutionnaires!

- Nous devrions partir, protesta Zack Fair. Ils ne sont clairement plus là, et…

Aqua fit s'arrêter son cheval lorsqu'elle décela le regard mauvais que l'homme lançait à Zack. Elle parvint néanmoins à entendre ses paroles :

- Toi, la ferme ! C'est pas un gamin qui va me dire comment je dois mener mes hommes !

Le Capitaine Fair resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis, un sourire dans la voix, répondit :

- Désolé de vous avoir offensé. Dans ce cas, faites comme vous le souhaitez, moi, je ramène ma troupe au palais.

- Dans ce cas, je raconterai à son Altesse votre lâcheté et votre manque d'implication ! lança le capitaine en s'éloignant.

Zack Fair retourna auprès d'Aqua, son sourire figé sur les lèvres.

- On s'en va. Tout ça est une perte de temps. Et ça sent même mauvais.

Elle en convenait sans problème : il planait une atmosphère étrange sur ces vieux bâtiments déserts, et Aqua n'avait qu'une envie : s'en éloigner.

Elle observa les autres troupes qui s'élançaient au milieu des bâtiments, les soldats qui mettaient pieds à terre ou pénétraient dans les vieilles bâtisses abandonnées, armes au poing. Terra la rejoignit, et elle lui sourit, ravie de voir qu'il n'était pas blessé. Lui, affichait une mine agacée.

- On devrait être avec eux !

Un soldat aux cheveux blonds passa à côté de lui, asséna :

- Ce sont les ordres du Capitaine Fair, on n'a rien à dire.

Terra lui lança un regard mauvais, puis souffla à Aqua :

- Cloud Strife, le petit pistonné du Capitaine. J'espère me le faire en duel celui-là.

Ses paroles furent ponctuées par le bruit terrifiant d'une détonation. Le cheval d'Aqua se cabra sous le choc et elle tomba à terre, se redressa juste à temps pour voir les explosions qui s'enchainaient face à elle, tandis que les cris des bombes se mêlaient à ceux des hommes envoyés là-bas. Horrifiée, elle vit les corps propulsés dans les airs, ceux consumés par les flammes. Et les bâtiments qui, un à un, expulsaient dans les airs leurs débris encore fumants et vomissaient des cadavres calcinés.

- Par les Dieux… souffla Terra, jeté à terre par son cheval, lui aussi.

Aqua ne lui prêta aucune attention, ne regarda pas même derrière elle pour constater l'état des autres. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils étaient comme elle, effarés, tandis que les soldats téméraires mourraient, brûlés par les explosifs des révolutionnaires. Zack Fair, en leur ordonnant se rester à l'écart, leur avait sauvé la vie. Les autres Capitaines, en emmenant leur troupe là-bas, les avaient condamnées.

Et Axel Break, qui avait fui à temps, devait bien se rire d'eux, tandis que tous ces hommes crevaient sous ses flammes.

* * *

- Eeeeeet, qu'est-ce qu'on leur fait, aux soldats d'Ansem le connard ? lança Larxène, complètement ivre.

- On les grille ! enchaina Demyx, dans un état semblable.

- On les grille ! reprirent en chœur les Révolutionnaires.

Le soleil couché, les Foulards Pourpres et quelques révolutionnaires s'étaient rendus dans une taverne, à l'entrée de la Cité des Loups. Sora, enthousiaste, avait entraîné Roxas avec lui. Déjà soulagé de le retrouver vivant, son aîné, lui, aurait préféré se reposer de cette mission plutôt éprouvante. Et au vu de la mine qu'affichait Axel au milieu de ses comparses saouls, il n'était pas le seul. Le chef des révolutionnaires faisait semblant, mais après tout ce temps à le voir sans cesse changer d'attitude, Roxas commençait à le cerner. Et là, il ne partageait clairement pas l'euphorie ambiante.

- Mes sœurs et frères ! s'exclama Demyx en grimpant sur une table, un verre à la main. Il est temps de saluer le courage de ceux qui ont rendu cette belle action possible ! Levons d'abord nos verres pour les morts, ceux qui ont donné leur vie pour nous protéger des soldats !

Des dizaines de verres se levèrent un peu partout, Roxas brandit le sien, que lui avait servi Demyx sans lui demander son avis.

- A nos frères, morts pour la Liberté et la Justice !

Demyx avait le don de faire répéter tout ce qu'il disait aux autres, constata Roxas, tandis que les révolutionnaires s'exécutaient, en chœur à nouveau. Sora, à ses côtés, perdit un peu le sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Roxas.

- Rien, assura Sora, se forçant à sourire.

Mensonges, bien sûr. Son frère se trouvait dans la forêt pendant l'assaut. Il avait certainement été témoin de la mort de révolutionnaires. Roxas imaginait aisément que ça l'avait affecté. Il choisit de lui changes les idées, lança, moqueur :

- C'est parce que Kairi est pas là ?

- Très drôle ! Et non, elle a pas dû vouloir venir…

A sa déception affichée, Roxas devina qu'il était venu en espérant la voir là. Il sourit, son frère avait le don de s'attacher à des filles qui lui faisaient en voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Évidemment, il faut aussi remercier Vanitas, pour la merveilleuse explosion qu'il nous a offerte !

A l'autre bout de la taverne, proche d'Axel, le responsable des explosifs grimpa à son tour sur sa table, ivre d'alcool et de joie :

- On les bien cramé ces connards !

Des cris de joie accueillirent sa déclaration, et Axel sembla un peu plus joyeux. Ça ne dura pas, puisque Demyx enchaina rapidement :

- Et enfin, saluons notre chef, Axel Break, dont la loquacité, la verve, la persuasion et la…

- Abrège ! le coupa Larxène.

Demyx afficha une mine boudeuse, s'apprêta à reprendre.

- Axel ! lança quelqu'un dans la pièce.

- Axel ! Axel !

Roxas rit un peu face au désarroi du blond, qui ne pouvait achever son petit discours. Riku, derrière lui, attrapa son pantalon et le tira en arrière, le forçant à se rasseoir. La soirée se poursuivit jusqu'au matin. Roxas et Sora firent connaissance avec des révolutionnaires, burent plus que de raison, se retrouvèrent à débattre avec Demyx et Riku de choses complétement stupides, à jouer au bras de fer avec Larxène – qui les ratatina un à un sous les rires des autres… Vanitas, plus sympathique après avoir ingurgité un litre d'alcool, présenta Sora aux autres comme étant son « hériter des explosifs ».

En plus de Kairi, Ventus était absent. Ce que Larxène fit remarquer à Vanitas, alors que Roxas passait à côté d'eux. Il vit le sourire du second s'effacer tandis que la première exaltait. Il quitta la taverne peu de temps après, et les autres suivirent peu à peu.

- Gloire à ces dames, qui sur ma laideur se paient ! chantonnait un vieil homme qui passait à côté de Roxas. Au grand bonheur de mon âme !

Enfin, Axel, qui tout ce temps avait joué le jeu de celui qui s'amuse, se retira. Roxas l'observa rire et saluer tout le monde, en bon acteur qu'il était, puis il dit au revoir à son frère que s'était accaparé Riku pour un ultime défi de boisson, et sortit à son tour.

* * *

« Au feu, au feu, les soldats ! Comme des poulets grillés, on vous cramera ! Au feu, au feu les soldats ! Ça pètera de partout, et ta tête giclera ! » avaient chanté toute la soirée les Révolutionnaires. Et « Vive Axel » par ci, et « on a convaincu les marchands ! » par là. Quels naïfs ils étaient. Cruels, mais naïfs.

Axel s'étira, jeta un regard à un couple qui s'embrassait contre un mur comme si le monde risquait de disparaître, là. Au moins, il y en avait qui s'amusaient.

Lui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir. Il s'était rendu à la petite fête pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, pour coller à son image de chef impliqué et fier. Mais toute la soirée, il avait cru étouffer. Ses amis se trompaient, ceux qui le suivaient se trompaient. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir, il n'y avait rien à fêter.

- Tu comptes me suivre jusque chez moi ? lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Jusque dans mon lit, peut-être ?

Le garçon ivre s'arrêta de marcher tandis qu'il se retournait vers lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il tenait à peine debout. Était-ce la première fois qu'il buvait ?

- Je… rentre chez moi, assura Roxas.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où c'est ?

- C'est…

Roxas tendit le doigt dans une direction au hasard, un air faussement sûr de lui sur le visage.

- Tu es ivre, lui annonça Axel, amusé.

- C'est faux, contesta sérieusement Roxas. Je suis… fatigué.

- Moi aussi, ça tombe bien.

- Toi, t'es pas fatigué. T'es pas content !

Axel constata que l'ivresse rendait Roxas apte à le tutoyer. Il croisa les bras, curieux d'entendre ce que le blond avait à lui dire.

- T'étais pas content toute la soirée. Je sais quand vous mentez !

- « Vous », « tu », il va falloir te décider !

- Vous êtes un acteur.

Axel sourit, dévoilant ses dents au petit blond. Un acteur, vraiment ?

- Et t'es qui pour te permettre de me dire ça ?

- Moi, j'écris les discours !

La fierté dans la voix du blond attendrit presque le chef des Révolutionnaires. Il était vraiment saoul, hein.

- Vous êtes mal à cause des morts ? A cause de l'attaque ?

Axel se rembrunit, jeta un œil autour de lui. Les rues étaient encore plus ou moins désertes, mais il préférait ne pas aborder le sujet ici.

- Viens, il faut qu'on discute.

Tout commençait à tanguer dangereusement. Roxas se demanda combien de verres il avait bu, et surtout, ce qu'il y avait dedans. C'était la faute à Demyx, ça. A Sora, à Demyx, à Riku aussi, et puis, à tout le monde en fait. Bande de salops !

Axel s'était installé à son bureau, les pieds posés dessus. Assis face à lui, Roxas essayait de garder son attention, conscient que l'autre se moquait un peu de lui.

- Je sais même pas si t'es en état de m'écouter, j'aurais dû te laisser dehors !

Roxas voulut répondre, mais une envie de vomir le força à garder la bouche fermée. Axel dut repérer à sa mine qu'il était écœuré, puisqu'il lança :

- Eh ! Tu vomis pas sur mon bureau !

Roxas secoua doucement la tête.

- Il faut que le seul à avoir compris soit complétement bourré, soupira le chef des Révolutionnaires. T'es plus intelligent, mais t'es aussi autant con.

Roxas eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette phrase. Axel poursuivit :

- L'opération ne s'est pas du tout passée comme je le voulais. Je savais qu'il y avait des chances que les soldats attaquent, mais j'espérais avoir plus de temps… ça a effrayé les marchands, ça a tout ruiné… et Larxène qui tue ce connard, devant eux !

Axel serra les dents, et Roxas réalisa qu'il n'était pas seulement contrarié : il était furieux.

- Même si je les avais convaincus avant, là, c'est foutu !

- On a tué pleins de soldats, fit remarquer Roxas.

- Ça m'étonne que ça te fasse plaisir, toi qui condamne la violence, ricana Axel.

Roxas ne s'en réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Mais c'était un point positif pour les révolutionnaires. Et peut-être que ça consolerait un peu Axel Break.

- C'est pas à moi que ça doit faire plaisir.

Axel sourit, et Roxas se félicita intérieurement.

- C'est vrai, on en a tué pleins. En en échange, on a perdu une dizaine des nôtres. On en perdra bien plus pendant l'attaque finale. Mais si je suis heureux de ne pas avoir perdu un de mes amis, d'autres, ont vécu ça. Pour une action ratée.

L'amertume du chef des révolutionnaires faisait peine à voir. Roxas était moins négatif que lui : il était persuadé que malgré les événements survenus à la fin du discours, Axel était parvenu à convaincre des marchands.

- Le discours était parfait, vous l'avez parfaitement dit, protesta-t-il. Ils connaissaient les risques, ça ne change rien. Je suis sûr qu'on aura bientôt des nouvelles des marchands.

Axel haussa les sourcils, se moqua :

- Tu parles presque comme quelqu'un de sobre !

- Tout le monde était heureux, ce soir.

- Pas toi, répliqua Axel. Tu es aussi lucide que moi.

Roxas préféra ne pas mentir : il était vrai qu'il n'était pas autant ravi que les autres. Comme Axel, il était conscient que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Mais il n'aimait pas voir le chef des révolutionnaires tout remettre en question.

- Je suis plus optimiste, le discours était parfait.

- C'est vrai, approuva Axel. Mes talents d'orateurs sont l'un de mes plus grands atouts !

Il sourit sincèrement, afficha cet air hautain si agaçant. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Roxas.

- Mais tu as été d'une très grande aide. Te sauver de tes agresseurs, quand tu étais encore qu'un pauvre mendiant sans courage a été une bonne décision !

- Je dois être flatté ?

Axel hocha la tête.

- Le grand chef te fait un compliment, sens-toi honoré !

- Vous avez un trop grand égo.

Axel éclata de rire, et Roxas constata qu'il avait perdu toute mauvaise humeur. Il voulut rire à son tour, mais son envie de vomir le reprit.

- Je sais le mettre de côté pour admettre que sans toi, rien n'aurait été possible. Tu m'as sauvé d'une attaque, si je me souviens bien. Et tu es vraiment doué pour trouver les bons mots. Je ne crois pas pouvoir me passer de ton aide, maintenant. T'es condamné à me servir mon gars.

Axel l'observa quelques secondes, soupira.

- Reste dormir là, t'es dans un sale état. Je vais te sortir quelque chose pour que tu pionces. Demain, tu dégages au lever du soleil. Et ne t'avise pas de vomir chez moi !

- Je vois des papillons partout, répondit très intelligemment Roxas.

- T'inquiète pas, t'auras tout oublié demain.

* * *

Effectivement, Roxas oublia tout. Y compris pourquoi il se trouvait là, au QG, dans le bureau d'Axel, sur une couverture miteuse, avec l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des siècles. De l'eau, il lui fallait de l'eau.

Ce fut Saïx qui le découvrit là, un air indescriptible sur le visage. Il le toisa de sa hauteur, tout le mépris du monde dans les yeux.

- Où. Est. _Axel_ ?

- Euh… j'imagine… qu'il a un endroit où dormir ?

Roxas l'avait entendu parler de ses quartiers, situés à l'étage au-dessus de son bureau. Il y avait des escaliers, au fond de la salle, qui y menaient sûrement.

Roxas se dépêcha de partir tandis que Saïx partait sortir de son lit le chef des révolutionnaires. Il croisa en bas des escaliers un Demyx au teint blafard, qui le salua d'un coup de main, avant de soudainement froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Discours à travailler, mentit Roxas.

Avec un peu de chance, l'alcool faisait aussi perdre la mémoire à Demyx, et il avait oublié l'état dans lequel Roxas était la veille. Car pour qu'il se sente ainsi, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions : Roxas avait un peu exagéré durant la soirée.

- Ah, encore ? Tu te reposes jamais hein !

Gagné.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, dodo, chez moi… Salut !

Roxas ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Riku, qui venait apparemment récupérer son poste de garde officiel de l'entrée. Il le salua d'un signe de tête, marmonna quelque chose que Roxas ne comprit pas et le laissa passer.

Roxas constata que la soirée de la veille avait définitivement laissé ses participants dans un état déplorable, lorsqu'arrivé à l'appartement, il retrouva Sora, allongé sur le sol, en train de dormir au milieu des colocataires qui l'enjambaient sans se soucier de lui.

- Et ben, t'as l'air aussi frais que ton frère ! se moqua un homme.

Roxas ne répondit pas et alla directement se coucher.

La voix de Ventus le tira du sommeil, quelques heures plus tard. Il observa son reflet quelques secondes, se dit qu'entre les deux, l'un avait certainement meilleure mine que l'autre.

- C'est ça de faire la bringue avec les Foulards Pourpres ! lui lança plus tard son frère alors qu'ils s'entrainaient. Et c'est pour ça que j'y vais plus, je supporte trop mal l'alcool.

Il toucha Roxas au ventre avec sa lame en bois. Roxas soupira, se remit en posture défensive.

- Ça doit être de famille alors. Sora et moi, on a vraiment du mal je crois. Je l'ai retrouvé par terre ce matin.

L'aîné ne répondit pas. Tout comme Sora évitait de parler de lui, Ventus devenait subitement muet lorsque Roxas abordait le sujet de son petit frère.

Ventus le toucha à nouveau, et Roxas commença à être agacé de perdre sans cesse.

- Je fais ça depuis des années, t'énerves pas ! rit Ventus. T'es pas trop mauvais en plus, vraiment.

- Être « pas mauvais », c'est pas ce qui me sauvera des soldats, répliqua Roxas.

Ventus perdit un peu le sourire, demanda :

- Tu comptes te battre contre eux ? Vraiment ?

- Je fais pas partie de cette Révolution pour rien. Je vais pas me contenter d'aider le chef à écrire ses discours.

- Axel m'a dit que tu étais contre la Révolution, avant.

Roxas parvint à frôler le bras de Ventus, un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Son aîné hocha la tête, l'air fier de lui.

- C'est vrai. J'ai changé d'avis.

Roxas cessa de se battre, Ventus l'imita.

- J'ai compris, en écoutant Axel Break, et en regardant de plus près la Cité, le but de tout ça. Je veux faire partir de cette histoire. Je ne veux pas me contenter de regarder de loin. Je ne veux plus subir le pouvoir, je veux le combattre, aux côtés de ceux qui y croient comme moi.

- De ceux qui croient en quoi ?

Ventus souriait, un air un peu nostalgique sur le visage.

- En la Liberté et la Justice, sûrement. En un pays qui est fier de son gouvernement, fier d'être d'Elgard. En ce triangle inversé qu'on a sur nos peaux. En Axel, sûrement. Je comprends pourquoi vous le suivez.

- Tu pourrais le lui expliquer alors, ça lui ferait certainement du bien, rit tristement Ventus.

Roxas n'eut pas le temps de lui demander d'expliquer qu'on l'appelait. Il se retourna, aperçut Demyx qui lui faisait des signes depuis l'entrée du QG.

Il salua Ventus, rejoignit l'autre blond qui lui annonça qu'Axel le demandait. Trop feignant pour se bouger, il avait envoyé Demyx le chercher. Roxas soupira, le suivit jusqu'au bureau du chef des révolutionnaires où il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il y avait deux invités dans la pièce. Axel et Saïx faisaient face à une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que Roxas. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qu'elle portait courts, et un sourire innocent qui contrastait avec l'air froid de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un costume certainement hors de prix, devait être là pour la protéger. Elle, portait une simple chemise noire et peu de bijoux, mais Roxas devinait aisément qu'elle faisait partie de la haute société.

- Roxas, je te présente mademoiselle Wings, directrice de Fly industries. Mademoiselle Wings, l'associé que vous avez souhaité rencontrer.

Roxas lança un regard surpris à Axel.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Xion, déclara la jeune femme en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra maladroitement.

- Mademoiselle Wings souhaiterait être totalement convaincue.

- Pour ? demanda Roxas.

- Travailler pour nous, répondit Axel, agacé par son manque de réaction.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Et vous êtes marchande de ?

- D'avions, sourit Xion, amusée. Fly industries, ça devrait vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, non ?

Roxas se serait frappé si c'était possible. Il devinait aisément le regard glacé d'Axel et Saïx, dans son dos. Il fallait qu'il se rattrape.

- Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi avoir souhaité vous entretenir avec moi en particulier ?

Ah, déjà là, sa phrase ressemblait à quelque chose !

- Tout le monde connaît Axel Break, son nom, sa verve, ses actes, tout est sans cesse raconté par tout le monde. Il est le sujet de nombre de discussions, et certains excentriques souhaitent entendre ses discours bien qu'ils ne veuillent pas rejoindre la Révolution. Juste, l'entendre. C'est un personnage qui fascine. Il est capable d'entraîner à ses côtés même les marchands les plus méfiants, la preuve est là, je me trouve dans cette pièce ! Mais nul orateur n'écrit ses discours seuls. Je lui ai donc demandé de convoquer celui qui l'aide. Et voilà que je me trouve face à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

- Permettez-moi de vous retourner le compliment !

Xion Wings sembla apprécier sa répartie , elle poursuivit :

- Comme quoi, on peut se hisser haut, peu importe l'âge !

Et le sexe, songea Roxas malgré lui. Il était vrai que voir une femme à la tête d'une entreprise, qui plus était, d'avions, était étonnant. Pas anormal, ni illogique, juste étonnant et inhabituel. Il imaginait sans mal les préjugés auquel elle devait faire face au quotidien.

- Laissez-moi vous parler un peu de mon entreprise. Fly industries est la première entreprise Elgardienne à être sur le point de construire des avions opérationnels. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre pays est en retard, comparé à nombre de nos voisins. Nous sommes l'une des deux seules industries de ce pays à avoir le savoir-faire nécessaire pour construire des appareils aptes à être utilisés.

Roxas avait entendu parler des avions depuis des années. Les machines volantes faisaient rêver les enfants de Prass qui n'en avaient jamais vu autrement qu'en dessin dans les livres d'histoire. Les oiseaux de fer, les avions, pouvaient faire voler l'homme. Elgard, en retard, admirait cette technologie de loin.

Plus tard, Roxas avait appris que les oiseaux de fer étaient aussi des oiseaux de morts, qui servaient à faire la guerre. Et dans leur cas, les avions seraient un atout non-négligeable à utiliser contre le palais. Attaqué par le ciel, le château d'Ansem céderait sans difficulté.

- Je suis venue ici, enfin, je me suis fait trainer ici, pour une bonne raison, poursuivit Xion.

Roxas lança un regard en coin à Axel. Le chef des révolutionnaires l'ignora. Il était probable que s'étant présenté à l'entrée de la Cité et ayant demandé à voir Axel Break, Xion Wings n'avait pas été escortée avec délicatesse. Roxas repéra quelques bleus sur le visage de son garde du corps et en conclut qu'il avait raison.

- Je veux que vous me disiez pourquoi je devrais mettre mes avions à votre service. Je ne veux pas que vous me répétiez les mêmes choses que lors du discours de votre chef. Je veux que vous me disiez vraiment, pourquoi je vous aiderai, vous.

Roxas haussa les sourcils, jeta un dernier regard désespéré à Axel. Ce dernier le soutint cette fois, l'air de l'encourager. S'il l'avait fait appeler, s'il avait accepté la requête de Xion Wings, ça signifiait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Roxas ne devait pas le décevoir.

- Vous devez nous aider, car ces avions serviront à attaquer le château, et non pas le peuple. Ils ne massacreront pas d'innocents, jamais. Ils ne serviront pas à effrayer les plus pauvres, ni à calmer la Révolution qui gronde. Ils serviront à construire sur les débris de l'ancien gouvernement un nouvel Elgard.

Xion sourit :

- Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous écriviez les discours de votre chef.

Elle se tourna vers ce dernier, lui demanda :

- J'ai assisté à l'un de vos discours, une fois. Un de ceux où vous parliez de vos idéaux, de la Liberté et de la Justice qui font défaut à ce pays. J'ai été convaincue par vos arguments lors de la réunion avec mes chers compères marchands. Je n'ai qu'une chose à demander en échange de mon aide.

Axel sourit, leva un peu la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Il avait l'air si confiant que Roxas comprenait aisément que Xion veuille le suivre.

- L'autre entreprise qui dispose de la technologie aviatrice. Elle collabore avec le Roi. Elle est… un peu gênante.

Le sourire d'Axel s'élargit, il se pencha vers Xion Wings, déclara :

- J'ai l'homme parfait pour ça !

* * *

Sora contempla le feu d'artifice face à lui, à la fois effaré et fasciné. A ses côtés, Vanitas ne souriait pas comme il le faisait habituellement lorsqu'une de ses explosions se produisait. Il semblait ailleurs, ces derniers temps.

Les avions à l'extérieur s'enflammaient les uns après les autres, tandis que des explosions faisaient voler les tuiles et les murs des divers entrepôts. Il avait fallu une dizaine de révolutionnaires pour tuer les gardes et installer tous les explosifs, mais le résultat était parfait.

Vanitas se retourne vers Sora, lui lança :

- T'as du sang sur la gueule.

- Je sais, répondit-il machinalement.

Vanitas sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il se tut. Il s'éloigna finalement, rejoignit les autres. Sora se raidit lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. La voix de Ventus le tendit encore plus.

- Si tu veux en parler…

Il l'ignora, continua à fixer les flammes qui dansaient dans la nuit. Pourquoi était-il là, d'abord ? Il ne faisait pas partie du groupe de Vanitas, il n'avait rien à foutre avec eux. Sora aurait préféré la présente de Kairi, ou de Roxas.

L'autre finit par s'en aller à son tour, et Sora resta là, le corps parcouru de tremblements.

Combien de personnes avait-il dû tuer ce soir-là ? Combien de gardes avait-il assassiné silencieusement, par derrière ? Était-ce juste, de se battre contre eux ? Était-ce juste, d'arracher ces hommes à la vie ? Les ennemis, c'était pourtant les soldats, non ?

On lui avait expliqué le but de la mission. Il l'avait compris, bien sûr. Mais était-ce _juste_ ? Est-ce que pour atteindre cette Justice dont il rêvait, il devait se montrer aussi cruel et inhumain ?

Sora posa les doigts sur son visage, les retira et fixa le sang qui les recouvrait, comme possédé. C'était le sang d'un autre homme, là, sur sa peau. Le sang qu'il avait fait couler.

Cet acte faisait-il de lui un monstre ?

* * *

Roxas cherchait son frère dans la Cité, normalement de retour de mission, lorsque la voix d'Axel l'interpella. Il se retourna, repéra le leader des Révolutionnaires, discutant avec des Foulards Pourpres. Il le rejoignit, et Roxas constata qu'il avait l'air absolument ravi.

- Bonjour, le salua Roxas. On dirait que la mission de cette nuit a réussi ?

- Nous sommes associés avec Fly Industries, déclara victorieusement Axel. Grâce à toi !

- Moi ?

- C'est toi qui as écrit le discours. C'est toi qui l'as convaincue ensuite.

- C'est rare qu'il fasse des compliments, lança Larxène qui passait par là, savoure !

Axel l'ignora, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Roxas, plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Merci.

C'était si inattendu, et surtout si sincère que Roxas en resta muet. Axel regarda quelque chose derrière lui, perdit un peu son sourire et lâcha son épaule.

- Je te laisse. J'ai un plan à mettre en place.

Il s'éloigna et Roxas le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il fut à nouveau auprès des Foulards Pourpres. Il réalisa soudainement que tout le monde, autour de lui, fixait le chef des Révolutionnaires. Xion avait parlé de lui comme d'une légende, et Roxas avait effectivement entendu parler de lui lorsqu'il était encore simple fils de marchand. Mais l'aura d'Axel semblait avoir pris de l'ampleur, et à l'extérieur de la Cité, il devenait de plus en plus connu. Dans la Cité, c'était pareil. Certains semblaient lui vouer une admiration presque effrayante, d'autres assuraient pouvoir le suivre jusqu'à la mort.

Roxas n'avait pas encore totalement réalisé que partout où il allait, les regards se tournaient vers lui, les gens se mettaient à parler. Haï par les uns, admirés par les autres, Axel Break était plus que l'homme lunatique avec lequel Roxas écrivait des discours la nuit. C'était comme s'il avait oublié à qui il avait à faire.

Il se sentit soudain infiniment petit. Comme écrasé par l'aura de cet homme qui venait de le remercier.

Roxas détourna finalement les yeux et se retourna, décidé à retrouver son frère. Il se figea lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Saïx. Et là, au milieu de la foule, il comprit l'ordre silencieux qu'il lui envoyait :

« Ne t'approche pas de lui. »

* * *

_No blood, no bones, no ash !_

_K project_

* * *

_Les petites références ( je ferai ça de temps en temps, il y a tellement de petits trucs comme les noms de famille que je ne veux pas tout expliquer d'un coup ^^) : _

_Xion Wings est très inspirée d'Asami dans La Légende de Korra, une série que j'aime vraiment vraiment beaucoup. ( Et qui, oh, surprise, parle de Révolution dans la première saison!) De même pour son entreprise, Fly Industries, inspirée de celle d'Asami. _

_Les paroles" Gloire à ces dames, sur qui ma laideur se paient..." viennt de la chanson " Au Palais Royal" de la comédie musicale 1790 les Amants de la Bastille. Ne vous moquez pas de moi, mais j'aime beaucoup les comédies musicales, et même si celle-là n'était pas incroyable, elle avait le mérite d'avoir pour thème la Révolution. J'ai écouté certaines chansons en boucle, celle-ci surtout, et c'est grâce à ces musiques que l'idée de cette fic est née :) J'étais donc obligée de mettre un clin d'œil quelque part x) _

_Pour les Foulards Pourpres, je voulais un nom autre que " révolutionnaires". C'est l'écharpe de Mako dans la Légende de Kora et de Mikasa dans SNK qui m'ont inspiré. Je voulais absolument que mes révolutionnaires en aient, car le rouge est la couleur de la révolution, et un foulard c'est... euh, classe U.U - argument pourri, je sais. Du coup, pourpre étant plus classe que rouge, leur nom est devenu les " Foulards Pourpres"._

_Pour la Cité des Loups, je voulais un nom spécial, inspiré de la Cour des Miracles dans le Bossu de Notre Dame. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, avant d'opter pour "Cité de" quelque chose. J'avais pleins de noms, la Cité des rêves, trop niais, la Cité des révolutionnaires, trop facile, La Cité Pourpre, sonnait pas bien... J'ai imaginé alors un nom pour les premiers révolutionnaires, qui ferait penser à une espèce de meute agressive. Les loups. Et pis un loup, c'est classe. Et donc, la Cité des Loups. _

_C'est tout pour cette fois :) Si le nom de quelque chose, une citation, une référence, peu importe, vous inspire une question.. .Je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! :D _


	7. Chapitre 6

_Salut à tous ! :D Je suis devenue lente, désolée, mais mon école me prend un temps fou ^^ Voilà malgré tout la suite de cette histoire ! :D _

_Imthebest : C'est intéressant cette remarque que t'as fait sur Axel qui se sent responsable, je pensais pas que quelqu'un se dirait ça.  
_

_MissManga : Merci beaucoup, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur certains passages ! Les discours aussi m'ont donné du mal. Par contre, comment ça, Vexen joue double jeu ? Je pense que tu as mal compris un passage x) Vexen est un révolutionnaire hein. Et oui, les femmes ont une place importante, je voulais vraiment ça :) _

_Xoen : Pas de soucis, c'est même flatteur que tu ne puisses pas reviewer tout de suite :D _

_Akurokushi : Pfolala, ton commentaire m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Un immense merci! Je suis ravie que t'aies aimé le Saut de l'Ange, cette histoire compte beaucoup pour moi. Je suis aussi très contente que l'histoire d'Aqua t'intéresse ! Je veux qu'elle plaise au moins autant que celle des révolutionnaires :)_

_Un immense merci de me suivre et de commenter ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les promesses envolées**

- Souriez, ordonna Zack, Prass a besoin de vous voir sourire !

Les soldats de la troupe du Capitaine Fair s'exécutèrent, tandis qu'ils approchaient de la foule qui les attendait. Terra rejoignit Aqua à cheval, lui lança un sourire rassurant.

- Premier défilé. Tu as peur ?

- Non, mentit-elle.

Faire face au peuple, ça n'avait rien d'effrayant. Elle avait rêvé toute son enfance de se retrouver là, à la place de ses idoles. Mais faire face à un peuple malheureux… Selon le capitaine Fair, ils étaient appréciés des Prassiens, et devaient donc leur montrer une bonne image. Aqua avait tout de même peur de la réaction de certains.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on attend ça, déclara Terra.

- Oui…

Ça lui semblait remonter à une autre vie, même.

Ils arrivèrent finalement vers la foule qui les saluait avec enthousiasme, scandant le nom de leur capitaine. Aqua sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotion, se revoyant elle, à leur place. Elle lança un sourire ému à Terra, qui le lui rendit.

- Aqua ! Aqua ! l'appela une voix de femme.

Elle se tourna, aperçut un groupe de femmes qui lui souriaient.

- Merci ! s'exclama l'une d'elle.

Aqua en resta muette, la gorge bloquée. Elle sentit le regard de Terra sur elle, l'ignora.

C'était pour ça, qu'elle s'était tant battue. Pour ce moment.

- Aqua !

Elle se tourna, chercha qui l'appelait. Et puis, soudain, son cœur se bloqua.

À sa gauche, Ventus la regardait, immobile. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, puis disparut parmi les Prassiens. Aqua fit s'arrêter son cheval, le chercha des yeux. Elle le vit apparaître plus loin, dans une rue. Il se tourna vers elle, lui fit à nouveau signe de la suivre.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Terra.

- Oui. Je vais juste…

Sans réfléchir, elle fit pivoter son cheval sur le côté. Les Prassiens s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, puis, lorsqu'il y eut assez d'espace, elle s'élança à la poursuite de son ami.

* * *

- Terra, arrête de m'embêter ! protesta le petit blond.

Son ami, âgé d'un an de plus que lui, le toisa avec un sourire narquois, balançant l'épée en bois qu'il lui avait volée dans les airs. Autour d'eux, les passants les regardaient avec cet air attendri qu'ils posaient toujours sur lui. Il était si mignon, le petit gamin ! « Allez, viens que je te fasse un bisou mon ange ! ». Ça lui donnait envie de s'enfuir.

- Rends-la moi !

- T'es trop petit pour jouer avec ça, minus !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Tu fais au moins un mètre de moins que moi !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Même… un mètre cinquante !

- C'est PAS VRAI !

- S'il faisait un mètre cinquante de moins que toi, mon fils ne serait même pas un petit microbe.

Terra devint livide lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de la mère de Ventus. Il se retourna vers elle, ne sachant pas s'il devait se réjouir de la voir intervenir. Elle lui adressa un sourire confiant, puis releva un visage intimidant vers Terra.

- Rends-lui son épée.

- D'accord madame. Pardon madame.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut partie, Terra se moqua évidemment de lui. Sa mère le protégeait encore, à sept ans, quelle honte ! Ventus rougit de colère et de gêne.

- Arrête un peu de l'embêter ! s'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Ventus se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. Aqua se tenait là, les bras croisés. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle était la seule à tenir tête à Terra. Ce dernier afficha une mine boudeuse, puis s'excusa. Ventus lui pardonna aisément. Il savait que même s'ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, Terra l'appréciait tout de même. Avec Aqua, ils étaient amis depuis… bah, depuis toujours, non ?

- Les troupes du général Hewley reviennent de combat, annonça Aqua. Ils vont passer par là dans peu de temps !

Elle était toujours au courant de ce genre de choses. Son père travaillait dans le journalisme, Aqua savait donc tout avant tout le monde.

Comme prévu, les soldats rentrèrent à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Une foule se forma autour du défilé de soldats victorieux, tandis que les bannières ornées du triangle d'Elgard volaient au vent. Le général Hewley salua la foule timidement.

- Je veux être comme lui, plus tard, déclara Terra.

- Il est jeune, et déjà général, renchérit Aqua. Je veux lui ressembler.

Un homme qui se trouvait à côté d'eux intervint, moqueur :

- Toi, ressembler à Angeal Hewley ?

Il éclata de rire, déclenchant la colère de Ventus :

- Y'a quoi de drôle ? C'est notre âge, c'est ça ?

L'homme se calma, leva les yeux au ciel :

- Vous deux, vous avez autant de chance de devenir soldat que n'importe quel autre petit garçon en bonne santé. Mais elle, c'est une fille. Tu as déjà vu des soldats femmes, gamin ?

- Je vois pas ce que ça change ! protesta Ventus.

- Je serai la première, assura tranquillement Aqua.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Tu feras à manger pour ton mari, comme toutes les…

- Fermez-la !

Ventus se tourna vers Terra, qui fixait l'homme avec colère. Le défilé des soldats était passé, la foule se dissipait lentement. Aqua posa une main sur l'épaule de Terra, souriante.

- C'est pas grave, on s'en va.

- Pauvres gosses, grogna l'homme en s'éloignant.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, puis Terra s'immobilisa, l'air contrarié. Ventus et Aqua l'imitèrent, se tournèrent vers lui. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, berçant les alentours d'une lumière dorée.

- T'es trop gentille, Aqua.

Cette dernière soupira, puis sourit à son ami.

- Dans quelques années, quand on sera tous les trois soldats, les gens comme cet homme changeront d'avis. Je sais que j'y arriverai. Alors pourquoi m'énerver ?

Cette assurance émerveillait le petit Ventus, fasciné par son amie. Elle était si mature, comparé à eux. Si elle souhaitait devenir comme le général Hewley, lui voulait devenir comme elle.

- Tous les trois soldats, répéta Ventus. Ça serait tellement cool !

Terra hocha la tête, les rejoignit, tendit la main. Ventus posa sa paume par-dessus, Aqua y ajouta la sienne.

- Tous les trois soldats !

* * *

Ventus balança le soldat au sol, face à la foule en délire. Larxène grimpa sur l'estrade, prête à entamer son discours haineux. Capturé le jour-même alors qu'il violait une femme, le jeune soldat n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre. C'était Ventus, témoin de la scène plus tôt dans la journée, qui l'avait ramené là. Raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait sur scène.

Ventus n'écouta pas les paroles de la révolutionnaire, fixa le condamné à mort avec un mélange de mépris et de malaise. L'homme tremblait de terreur, tandis que les révolutionnaires qui lui faisaient face lui hurlaient leur haine.

- Que faisons-nous à un homme qui utilise sa queue à tort ?

- Coupe ! Coupe ! Coupe ! s'enthousiasmait la foule.

C'était un monstre, sans doute. Mais n'en étaient-ils pas, eux aussi, en cet instant ?

Ventus saisit l'homme, le força à se redresser, tandis que Larxène lui baissait son pantalon. L'homme hurla, se débâtit. Mais rien n'empêcha Larxène de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ventus était peut-être petit et paraissait frêle, il avait de la force dans les bras. Et l'homme avait été tant battu qu'il lui aurait été impossible de s'enfuir.

Ils pendirent l'homme castré, et la fureur des Révolutionnaire se calma lentement. Larxène décida de laisser le cadavre là pour la journée, comme pour avertir ceux qui, parmi les Révolutionnaires, auraient peut-être la même envie que lui. Il la suivit en bas de l'estrade, l'observa quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? l'agressa-t-elle, nerveuse.

- Ça va ?

Elle soupira, hésita avant de répondre :

- Je déteste ces mecs, déclara-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Ventus le savait déjà, ça. L'histoire de Larxène était connue de peu de gens, et à vrai dire, seuls ceux qui étaient au courant parvenaient à l'apprécier un peu. Et si elle était la première à exécuter ceux qui maltraitaient les femmes, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Ancienne prostituée, Larxène n'avait pas vendu son corps par plaisir. La pauvreté l'y avait forcé dès ses quinze ans, la réduisant à l'état de marchandise, à ses yeux. Honteuse, elle s'était maudite pendant des années. Et puis, un jour, un riche homme s'était rendu dans son bordel. Il avait payé une fortune pour pouvoir « s'amuser » avec elle autant qu'il le souhaitait.

Autrement dit, on la lui avait vendue pour qu'il puisse la torturer à son bon vouloir.

La Larxène qu'il connaissait s'était certainement réveillée à cet instant, puisque, nul ne savait comment, elle était parvenue à tuer son agresseur. On l'avait vu sortir du bordel, ensanglantée, et depuis une légende urbaine racontait qu'une prostituée en sang hantait le quartier.

En réalité, Larxène avait fui et vécu dans la rue un moment. Et puis, un jour, elle avait vu un homme portant un foulard rouge sang attaquer une bande de soldats. Intriguée, elle l'avait suivie jusque dans une taverne. Elle l'avait écouté raconter à d'autres hommes portant le même foulard pourpre ses idéaux, fascinée. Elle s'était finalement levée et les avait rejoints.

Demyx racontait que lorsqu'elle avait demandé à les rejoindre, Xemnas lui avait dit de faire ses preuves. Selon lui, Larxène avait simplement répondu qu'elle était la prostituée en sang et qu'elle voulait faire payer. Et sa détermination avait suffi à le convaincre. Mais comme Demyx n'était pas encore membre des Foulards Pourpres, Ventus n'était pas certain de la véracité de ses paroles.

Quoiqu'il en fut, Larxène portait en horreur les prostituées et les hommes qui abusaient des femmes.

Elle apparut de nouveau face à lui, lui annonça qu'Axel le cherchait.

- Et apparemment, ça sent l'idée brillante !

Ce qui signifiait certainement l'inverse.

* * *

- Hors de question, déclara Ventus d'un ton sans appel. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as osé imaginer que j'accepterais !

- J'avais dit qu'il allait refuser, lança Axel à Saïx qui l'ignora superbement.

- Sans toi, ce plan est impossible, insista Vanitas.

Ventus le fusilla du regard, lança :

- Et c'est mieux comme ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de recourir à ce genre de moyens, j'ai pas rejoint les Foulards Pourpres pour ça !

Il quitta la salle en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui Vanitas, Saïx et Axel. Ce dernier s'étira, parfaitement détendu. Après tout, il savait d'avance que c'était peine perdue.

- Je peux essayer de le convaincre, proposa Vanitas.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, refusa le chef des Révolutionnaires.

Et puis, moins les deux se parlaient, mieux ça valait. Axel ne perdait jamais rien de vue.

- On n'a pas besoin de lui, de toute façon, assura-t-il.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire, sans lui ? soupira Saïx.

- Te déguiser en Ventus, peut-être ? renchérit Vanitas.

Axel lui sourit, et il parut soudain comprendre. À ses côtés, Saïx secoua la tête.

- Mauvaise idée, siffla-t-il.

- Au contraire, je la trouve brillante ! On n'a pas besoin de Ventus…

Axel se redressa, admira les expressions médusées de ses deux amis :

- … puisqu'on a son sosie avec nous !

* * *

Axel se trouvait assis à la table du salon que partageait Roxas avec ses colocataires, au milieu de ces derniers qui, pour la plupart, le connaissaient peu. Certains étaient admiratifs, d'autres stupéfaits de le voir là, tranquillement installé.

- Est-ce que je peux discuter avec mon conseiller, s'il-vous plait ? demanda Axel le plus poliment possible, tout sourire.

Il avait débarqué comme ça, saluant tout le monde comme si de rien n'était. Si lorsque les Foulards Pourpres étaient peu nombreux, ça paraissait normal, il ne semblait pas avoir compris que désormais, beaucoup l'idolâtraient.

- Bien sûr !

Il n'y eut en quelques instants plus une seule personne dans la pièce. Axel parut amusé, puis se concentra à nouveau sur Roxas.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Euh... bien, et vous ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, déclara immédiatement Axel.

Roxas ne s'étonna pas de le voir ignorer sa question. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il évitait de répondre lorsqu'il était question de lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas _non plus_ étonnant qu'il soit venu chez lui uniquement pour lui demander son aide.

- Pour ?

- Est-ce que tu connais le capitaine Fair ?

- Vous me répondez par une question.

- Tu ne me réponds pas du tout.

Roxas sourit, Axel avait toujours réponse à tout. Il soupira, secoua la tête.

- C'est un des rares soldats encore appréciés du peuple. C'est même leur préféré ! Sa troupe est jeune est dynamique, ils respectent les Prassiens, et sont les premiers à avoir intégré une femme dans leurs rangs.

- J'en ai entendu parler, se rappela Roxas.

- Aqua Fate, premier soldat femme. Le Roi l'a acceptée pour redorer son image auprès des femmes militantes. Il s'est aussi fait des ennemis au sein des hommes, ce faisant. Malheureusement, ça a fonctionné auprès de beaucoup, qui voient en Aqua l'espoir d'un changement.

Ce qui aurait pu être positif – cet espoir de changement, cette troupe si bienveillante et le capitaine Fair, dernier soldat respectueux de la Justice – devenait un sérieux handicap pour Axel, comprit Roxas. Tant que le peuple croyait en son armée, tant qu'il voyait une lueur d'espoir chez ce Zack Fair, la Révolution peinerait à les convaincre.

- Si on les attaque, on ternit notre image.

- Exactement, approuva Axel Break . Pourtant, il faut quand même régler le problème. Et la solution est simple.

- Ternir _leur_ image, devina Roxas. Comment ?

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres d'Axel. Le genre de sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Un meurtre. Commis par un soldat de Fair. Contre un de ses collègues. Un défilé est prévu pour faire plaisir au peuple. On attirera deux soldats à ce moment, et on fera croire que l'un a tué l'autre.

L'idée était effectivement plutôt bonne, mais risquée et difficile à mettre en œuvre. Et puis, c'était carrément de la manipulation. Roxas n'était pas certain que c'était juste envers le peuple de l'utiliser ainsi.

- Et en quoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Ventus devait faire ta mission, mais il a refusé. Il est d'accord que tu le remplaces.

- Pour ? insista Roxas.

- Attirer la victime. Ventus la connaît, il suffira que tu te fasses passer pour lui.

- Et cette personne, c'est qui ?

Le sourire d'Axel s'élargit :

- Le symbole du changement, l'espoir pour toutes les femmes de ce pays. Aqua Fate.

* * *

- Ecoutez-moi ! Restez sur vos gardes ! Soldats, restez sur vos gardes ! Habitants de Prass, partez vous abriter !

Zack répéta ses ordres plusieurs fois, afin d'être certain que sa troupe l'avait bien entendue. Puis il s'activa lui-même, après avoir chargé certains soldats de monter la garde. L'attaque risquait peut-être de survenir bientôt.

L'explosion était survenue quelques mètres devant lui. Trop petite pour atteindre la foule alentour, elle avait cependant déclenché un vent de panique. Le but des révolutionnaires, certainement.

Cependant, en agissant ainsi, ils s'attiraient la haine des Prassiens qui soutenaient sa troupe. Sans pour autant les tuer. C'était prendre trop de risques pour un résultat moindre. Ils avaient certainement un plan autre que simplement gâcher leur défilé et effrayer le peuple.

- Qu'aucun soldat ne s'éloigne !

- Capitaine ! s'exclama le soldat Terra qui le rejoignait. Le soldat Aqua est parti peu avant l'explosion !

- Bon sang ! s'emporta Zack.

- Puis-je aller à sa recherche ?

Si Aqua était partie avant cette explosion, ce n'était pas pour rien. Trop intelligente pour être impliquée dans cette affaire, et donc avoir trahi l'armée, elle avait certainement une raison de s'en aller. On l'avait attirée.

Inutile de chercher loin pour comprendre ce qui avait pu la faire partir. N'était-elle pas amie avec un révolutionnaire ?

- Non, refusa-t-il. Soldat Cloud !

Terra ne masqua pas sa déception. Mais Zack savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste là. Si Aqua était partie pour la raison qu'il croyait, alors Terra risquait de se retrouver face à un ancien ami s'il la rejoignait. Il était préférable d'envoyer quelqu'un qui n'était pas mêlé à cette histoire. Et Zack lui-même ne pouvait abandonner ses troupes.

- Oui Capitaine, se présenta à lui le soldat blond.

- Le soldat Aqua a disparu, retrouve-la. Terra, montre-lui par où elle est partie !

- À vos ordres !

- À vos ordres…

* * *

Quelle imbécile. Quelle imbécile elle était.

Face à elle, Ventus la regardait sans émotion, tandis qu'on la faisait s'agenouiller à terre. Ligotée.

- Les femmes combatives, c'est bien. Encore faut-il qu'elles rejoignent le bon camp, siffla la blonde qui l'avait attachée.

- Bon boulot, lança un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés à Ventus.

- Elle a carrément mordu à l'hameçon, rit sincèrement un blond à l'air juvénile.

- C'est pas un poisson, lança quelqu'un.

- Bah, pour une fille qui s'appelle Aqua, je trouve que c'est marrant !

- La ferme Demyx.

N'avaient-ils pas autre chose à faire ? Qu'attendaient-ils pour la tuer ? Puisque c'était ce qu'ils voulaient, non ?

- Regardez-la, elle a l'air toute paniquée, toute énervée ! s'amusa le révolutionnaire aux cheveux noirs. T'aimes pas être bâillonnée ?

Ventus gardait le silence, contemplant le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. C'était ce qu'il lui donnait pour l'avoir sauvé.

Une silhouette élancée apparut enfin, et on lui tira les cheveux en arrière pour lui faire lever la tête. Face à elle, les yeux d'un vert profond, le sourire cruel et une aura presque fascinante, le chef des révolutionnaires la toisait d'un air victorieux. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître ses cheveux rouges.

Il était venu là, juste pour elle. Quel honneur !

- Aqua Fate. Je te félicite. Tu es certainement le soldat que j'aurais le moins voulu tuer !

Trop bon, vraiment.

- Un exemple pour beaucoup, tu as su montrer qu'on pouvait changer les choses, à Elgard. Sans violence. Sans Révolution.

Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas, visiblement. Elle fut un peu déçue, malgré elle. Peut-être avait-elle un peu cru en lui, le chef des révolutionnaires.

Il se pencha vers elle, lui retira le tissu qui l'empêchait de parler.

- Que penses-tu de ton armée ? Est-elle juste ?

Elle sourit, répondit sincèrement :

- Le Capitaine Zack Fair est juste. Sa troupe est juste. Le reste de l'armée ne sait plus ce qu'est la Justice.

- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi combats-tu pour elle ?

Il devinait déjà la réponse, elle le savait. Elle répondit néanmoins :

- Parce qu'il faut bien qu'il y ait des gens qui se battent pour la Justice.

Il lui sourit, amusé et satisfait. Autour d'elle, des révolutionnaires se mirent à rire.

- N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons, nous, révolutionnaires ?

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous attaquer à moi ? répliqua-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard à Ventus qui l'ignora.

- Ça, si tu aimes vraiment la Justice, tu pourras le comprendre, sourit Axel. Si tu penses comme nous, alors, tu comprendras que ta mort est nécessaire. J'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Aqua devina une pointe de sincérité dans sa voix, et crut déceler l'espace d'un instant du regret dans ses yeux.

-Si vous me tuez, alors que je suis soi-disant tant aimée par le peuple, il vous détestera pour ça.

- Ah, ça, crois-moi, j'y ai déjà pensé !

Il s'adressa à quelqu'un derrière elle :

- Alors, vous nous en avez ramené un ?

Il y eut un peu de bruit dans son dos, une femme répondit :

- Celui-là la cherchait.

- Parfait. Madame, il va falloir vous relever !

On la mit sur ses pieds et la fit se tourner. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit le soldat Cloud face à elle, retenu par plusieurs révolutionnaires.

- Nous sommes plutôt pas mal renseignés, déclara le chef des révolutionnaires, et nous savons beaucoup de choses sur vous.

Il avait l'air de s'amuser, apparemment. Aqua échangea un regard avec Cloud, inquiète du sort qui les attendait.

- Chaque soldat de Prass possède une arme qui lui est assignée, sur laquelle est inscrit son nom et son prénom.

Une jeune femme tendit l'arme qu'elle avait certainement prise à Cloud, Axel la rejoignit et s'en empara.

- Merci Kairi… Voyons voir, Cloud Strife. C'est marrant, j'ai aussi entendu parler de toi ! Tu es un soldat brillant à ce qu'il paraît ! Le hasard fait merveilleusement bien les choses.

- Je ne crois pas au hasard, lança la voix du révolutionnaire aux cheveux noirs. S'il est là, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Peut-être, oui. Peut-être que la roue a tourné. Le meilleur des soldats du Capitaine le plus aimé de l'armée du pire des Rois. Pour tuer l'espoir des femmes de ce peuple. C'est parfait.

Un sourire à la fois cruel et ravi étira les lèvres d'Axel Break, dévoilant ses dents jaunies.

- Vanitas, explique leur ce qui les attend.

Le révolutionnaire aux cheveux noirs apparut devant elle, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- On va te buter. D'une balle dans le crâne. Et puis on va tirer encore et encore, pour bien faire penser à de l'acharnement, à une vraie folie meurtrière. Puis on va laisser l'arme de ton pote ici, et on va l'enlever. On retrouvera son arme auprès de ton corps, le peuple lira son nom et croira qu'il t'a assassiné. On fera courir la rumeur que l'explosion était une manigance des soldats, mécontents qu'une petite salope les rejoigne.

Aqua serra les dents, regretta de ne pas pouvoir lui faire avaler les siennes d'un bon coup de poing dans la figure.

- Tu mourras en martyre, tu déclencheras la haine des Prassiens contre la dernière troupe de l'armée qu'ils apprécient. Tu vas crever pour nous aider, réjouis-toi !

Aqua secoua la tête, lança :

- C'est donc avec cet honneur qu'agissent les Foulards Pourpres ! C'est à ça que vous êtes rabaissés !

Une main s'empara de son menton et tourna violemment son visage. Penché vers elle, le visage d'Axel la scrutait, trop calme pour être sincère.

- Parfois, on n'a pas le choix, souffla-t-il.

Et elle crut déceler un peu de sincérité dans ses mots. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle allait mourir, là, et sa mort allait décevoir ceux qui avaient cru en elle. Elle allait mourir par la faute de Ventus, qui semblait avoir oublié leur amitié. Elle allait être la cause du déshonneur de Cloud. Et laisser derrière elle Terra et Zack.

C'était hors de question.

- Ventus ! s'écria-t-elle, espérant qu'il était encore derrière elle. C'est ce que vaut notre amitié, à tes yeux ? Je sais que la cause pour laquelle vous vous battez vous semble juste, peut-être même l'est-elle ! Je comprends ! Mais il reste encore des soldats bons, à Prass ! Ne ruinez pas tout ! Si nous ne sommes plus là, qui protégera le peuple ?

- Nous, siffla Vanitas.

- Vous allez le mener à sa perte, rétorqua Cloud.

- On t'a demandé ton avis, toi ? s'emporta le révolutionnaire.

Il lança un regard à Axel qui haussa les épaules, l'air de lui dire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Vanitas frappa violemment le visage du blond qui ne broncha pas. Aqua croisa le regard de la dénommée Kairi. Elle l'observait, les sourcils froncés, l'air mécontent de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Elle la supplia des yeux, désespérée. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça !

- C'est paradoxal, je sais, fit la voix d'Axel derrière elle. Peut-être même injuste. Mais pas autant que tout ce que subit notre peuple. Et il faut le pousser à se rebeller. Nous ne pourrons pas tout faire tous seuls. Alors…

- Alors vous allez lui mentir, le manipuler, acheva Aqua.

- Kairi, tue-la, soupira Axel.

C'était donc fini, hein. Tant pis, elle ne les supplierait pas. Elle garderait au moins ça, son honneur.

La jeune femme s'avança vers elle, l'arme de Cloud dans les mains, l'air écœuré. Aqua se força à la regarder dans les yeux, se sentant comme soudainement pleine d'une force nouvelle.

« Je suis désolée », lui criaient les yeux de la fille.

- Kairi !

La voix de Ventus tendit subitement l'atmosphère. Etrangement, elle ne provenait pas de derrière Aqua.

- Pose cette arme !

Ventus apparut au milieu de la scène, le visage déformé par la fureur. Les autres évolutionnaires présents blêmirent pour la plupart, et Aqua comprit que quelque chose clochait. Elle repéra le foulard pourpre que son ancien ami portait autour du cou, se rappela qu'il n'en avait pas avant.

- C'est maintenant que tu interviens ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ventus posa les yeux sur elle, et elle y lut un chagrin et une colère qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Roxas, comment t'as pu faire ça ?

Aqua en profita pour se retourner, et constata que l'autre Ventus était toujours là. Elle commençait à comprendre.

- Et Axel, fit Ventus d'une voix haineuse. Je t'avais dit que je refusais de participer !

- Tu n'as pas participé, fit remarquer Axel. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Ça ne voulait pas dire que tu pouvais utiliser mon frère pour la piéger !

Son frère, hein. Tout était clair. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une idiote.

- Ecoute, là, c'est pas trop le moment, soupira Axel. Tu pourras me balancer toutes les insultes du monde _après_.

- Après que vous ayez tué mon amie ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Ventus se planta devant elle, arrachant un sourire ému à Aqua. Mais, ça avait beau être touchant, elle imaginait mal que ça suffirait à faire renoncer Break.

- Ventus, tenta le dénommé Vanitas, arrête ça. Ton « amie » est un ennemi.

- La ferme ! J'ai une raison pour laquelle vous ne devriez pas la tuer !

Axel apparut dans le champ de vision d'Aqua, toute joie envolée.

- Et on peut la connaître ?

- Je lui dois la vie. Quand vous m'avez sauvé de mon exécution, elle m'a trouvé, dans la foule. Et elle m'a laissé fuir.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

- Je ne mens jamais. Pas comme certains.

Aqua devina le trouble chez le chef des révolutionnaires, osa espérer que cette fois, les choses allaient s'arranger. Elle jeta un regard à Cloud qui restait stoïque, réfléchissant certainement à un moyen de fuir. Ce qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse, elle aussi. À tout moment, une opportunité pouvait se présenter.

- Une vie pour une vie, insista Ventus. Ce n'est que Justice.

Axel poussa un profond soupira, lança un regard méprisant à Aqua.

- C'est d'accord, lança-t-il à sa plus grande surprise.

Ventus se détendit un peu, tandis que des cris de protestations s'élevaient des quelques révolutionnaires mécontents. Kairi sourit doucement, l'air soulagé. La voix du révolutionnaire aux cheveux noirs s'éleva :

- Dans ce cas, il y a un autre moyen de mener à bien notre plan, sans la tuer ! Larxène, son arme !

Aqua se raidit. Vanitas réapparut devant elle, son propre fusil à la main. Elle comprit immédiatement, s'écria :

- Non ! Ne faîtes pas ça !

- On tue le blond avec son arme, on la laisse en vie, mais son image est ternie. Comme ça, elle est vivante, content ?

- Ne fais pas ça ! protesta Ventus.

Vanitas lui lança un regard plein de haine, siffla :

- T'as assez foutu la merde comme ça, ferma- la maintenant!

- Ne le tuez pas ! insista Aqua.

-Ta gueule! lança la voix de la blonde dans son dos.

On lui donna un coup dans le crâne et elle grimaça de douleur. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, le frère de Ventus apparut auprès du chef des révolutionnaires.

- Ne le laissez pas faire ! lui demanda-t-il. Arrêtez ça !

Axel Break le dévisagea quelques instants, puis se tourna vers Vanitas :

- Ne tire pas.

Le révolutionnaire se retourna vers lui, l'air au bord de la folie :

- Je te demande _pardon_ ? C'est qui le chef, rappelle-moi ? Tu écoutes ce petit merdeux ?

- Le chef, c'est moi, et c'est pour ça que je t'ordonne de ne pas tirer. On va les relâcher.

- Pour qu'ils révèlent tout ce qu'on a mis en place ? Pour que tout le monde nous en veuille d'avoir gâché leur putain de défilé ? C'était ton plan, merde !

- C'est trop tard, laisse tomber.

- C'est pas trop tard ! On peut le buter !

- Ça _suffit_.

Vanitas jeta l'arme au sol, lança un regard méprisant aux deux frères et s'en alla.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix, assura le frère de Ventus.

- Toi, ferme-la, répliqua Axel Break, soudainement agacé. Libérez-les plus loin, mais gardez leurs armes ! Prenez-leur leurs uniformes aussi, ça servira toujours à quelque chose.

Il se tourna, disparut de la vision d'Aqua.

- Que ça ait au moins servi à quelque chose… l'entendit-elle grommeler.

* * *

- Je suis désolé.

Aqua leva des yeux dénués d'émotion sur lui, et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

- J'étais censée mourir. Me retrouver en sous-vêtements en pleine rue, je vais y survivre.

Il ne releva pas que sous leur uniforme, ce que les soldats appelaient des sous-vêtements cachait presque tout leur corps, et que ça n'avait donc pas grand-chose d'humiliant.

- Je te jure que je savais pas, assura Ventus. J'ai refusé de participer, je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à utiliser mon frère.

- J'ai cru que c'était toi, soupira Aqua. Quelle idiote.

Il enfila son uniforme par-dessus ses vêtements et elle le regarda, un peu émue.

- Ça te va bien.

- Arrête… soupira-t-il.

- Vous avez emmené Cloud ailleurs, constata-t-elle.

- Au cas où vous voudriez vous allier pour nous retrouver… et puis, je voulais te voir seul à seul, une dernière fois.

- Une dernière fois, répéta-t-elle.

Ventus lui sourit tristement, hocha la tête.

- Nous sommes ennemis, Aqua. Je te devais la vie, j'ai payé ma dette.

- Je n'aurai jamais besoin de dette pour t'épargner.

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand on se retrouvera lors de la grande bataille, et que je te menacerai, tu te laisseras tuer pour moi ?

Aqua sourit. Ventus savait bien ce qu'elle allait répondre :

- Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-elle.

- C'est pour ça que je suis désolé.

- Pour avoir rejoint la Révolution, fit-elle sans la moindre agressivité, nous avoir abandonné Terra et moi ? Pour avoir brisé notre promesse ?

Il hocha la tête. Il ne regrettait pas, cependant. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

- Tu sais, fit Aqua. J'espère que Break avait raison. J'espère être un modèle pour les femmes, pour le peuple même. C'est prétentieux, mais je l'espère de tout cœur. Je veux leur montrer que le changement est possible, qu'ils peuvent prendre leur destin en main.

- Sans se battre, c'est impossible.

- Peut-être pas, peut-être qu'on peut changer ce pays autrement. Peut-être que depuis l'intérieur, c'est possible. Zack Fair n'est certainement pas le seul homme bon au palais.

Ventus aurait ri, s'il avait été aussi sarcastique que Vanitas. Il se contenta de sourire tristement. Il pouvait y avoir tous les hommes bons au palais, des milliers de femmes dans l'armée, ça ne changeait rien. Tout était pourri de l'intérieur, absolument tout. Seule une Révolution pouvait changer ça.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il vaut mieux qu'il y ait des gens comme vous dans l'armée. Vous tuer, c'est pas la bonne solution. Il y aura des gens biens au palais en attendant la Révolution, pour protéger un peu le peuple.

- Et ensuite, quoi ? Ces gens biens, vous vous en débarrasserez quand sera venu votre tour ?

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, non. Mais les autres ne pardonneront jamais que vous ayez fait partie de cette armée. Les révolutionnaires ne font pas dans la demi-mesure.

Aqua se redressa et Ventus l'observa quelques secondes. Envolée, l'enfant qui jouait avec eux. C'était désormais une femme, forte et fière, qui se tenait devant lui.

- Les soldats non plus, dans ce cas, dit-elle. Je ne mentais pas, avant. Je comprends les révolutionnaires. Mais ma Révolution, je veux la faire autrement.

Il lui sourit, hocha la tête. Enfant, il l'avait tant admiré. Si forte, si déterminée. Elle l'avait inspiré pendant des années. Alors, se retrouver face à elle, désormais…

- Comment va Terra ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit, puis son sourire se transforma un peu en grimace. Ça lui donnait un air comique qui donna presque envie de rire à Ventus.

- Très bien. C'est un soldat brillant. Très engagé…

- Contre nous ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Veille à ne pas croiser son chemin, l'avertit-elle. Il n'est pas aussi tolérant que moi.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Ventus ignora la légère douleur dans son estomac. Il l'avait toujours su, que Terra le haïssait depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Révolution. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui parler, c'était juste évident. À ses yeux, il était devenu l'ennemi de ce pays qu'il aimait tant.

Aqua posa un regard affectueux sur lui, et il comprit qu'il était l'heure des adieux.

- Merci d'être intervenu. Prends soin de toi Ventus.

- Et toi, ne suis plus mes sosies ! Ça vaut mieux.

Elle lui sourit, puis lui tourna le dos. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'une ruelle. Il resta là, quelques secondes, l'estomac noué. La reverrait-il au moins un jour ? Et si oui, serait-ce pour la tuer ?

Maudite amitié perdue. Maudite promesse envolée.

* * *

- Vous m'avez dit qu'il était d'accord !

Axel poussa un profond soupir, se retourna vers Roxas qui avait débarqué dans son bureau, l'air furieux. Avec une tête pareille, même Riku avait dû le laisser passer sans discuter.

- Première plainte de la soirée ! Fais pas long, j'en ai d'autres qui m'attendent !

À savoir, Ventus et Vanitas, en tout cas. Et chacun pour une raison différente.

- Comment vous avez pu me mentir ? Vous voulez qu'il me déteste ou quoi ?

- Ventus ? T'as qu'à lui dire que je t'ai utilisé sans que tu sois au courant.

- Ça ne change rien ! protesta Roxas. Il vous avait dit non, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez quand même fait ce plan ? C'était son amie !

Il avait une curieuse façon de s'énerver. Il ne haussait pas beaucoup la voix, son débit ne s'accélérait pas. Tout était dans son expression, dans ses yeux. C'était de là qu'émanait sa colère.

- Je croyais que Ventus était le vôtre, d'ami !

- Oui. C'est vrai, c'est mon ami, fit Axel en s'étirant. Mais tu sais ce qui passe au-dessus de l'amitié ? Au-dessus de l'amour, au-dessus même de l'honneur ? Ce qui justifie entièrement la manipulation, le mensonge, la trahison ? La Révolution. Tu sais, cette chose pour laquelle on se bat ?

Roxas eut un rictus qui tendit Axel.

- La Révolution, c'est pas la réponse à tout, monsieur le Roi des révolutionnaires !

- J'aime pas trop ta façon de parler, fit remarquer Axel d'un ton détaché. Je te trouve méprisant. C'est très blessant !

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Rien n'a l'air de vous atteindre ! Vous trouvez ça normal ?

Il commençait à l'agacer un peu, le petit asticot qui se tortillait devant lui - ce qui, d'ailleurs, était une très belle métaphore.

- Rien dans ce putain de pays n'est normal, siffla Axel. Si je suis le chef de cette Révolution, c'est pas pour rien. Je sais ce que je fais. Et si vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, alors arrêtez de me suivre !

- C'est exactement le genre de propos que tiendrait le Roi Ansem.

Axel se figea et Roxas poursuivit :

- « Je suis le Roi, c'est comme ça, donc j'ai raison ! Et si vous n'êtes pas contents, et bien, quittez le pays ! »

- Tu vas trop loin, se força à sourire Axel.

- Je suis juste déçu.

Il avait décidé de l'achever, hein. Le chef des révolutionnaires inspira profondément, se força à se calmer. Ce n'était pas grave, après tout. Ca ne devait pas l'atteindre.

- Tu sais, sourit-il. Beaucoup idolâtraient Xemnas, le premier leader des Foulards Pourpres. Il était un héros pour nous, un guide. Il se battait pour la Justice, il a montré à chacun de nous quelque chose dont on ignorait l'existence.

Il réalisa que Roxas s'était un peu calmé, et qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. Rassuré, il poursuivit :

- Peu avant sa mort, j'ai découvert qu'il trempait dans nombres de combines plutôt louches. Il trafiquait avec un groupe criminel pour avoir de l'argent, payait des prostituées pour qu'elles volent des soldats, corrompaient des nobles pour obtenir des informations… et parfois, pour obtenir quelque chose qui pouvait servir sa cause, il devait accéder à des requêtes. Même quand il s'agissait de tuer quelqu'un d'innocent. C'est ça, la réalité, Roxas. Ce pays est tellement corrompu, qu'on ne peut même pas y faire une Révolution sans requérir à ces moyens.

- Alors pourquoi faire la Révolution, si c'est pour reproduire la même chose que…

- Pour que ça cesse ! La fin justifie les moyens.

Il s'approcha du blond, essaya de capter son regard baissé. Mais Roxas semblait ailleurs. Comme déjà loin de cette Révolution qu'il avait tant voulu éviter, au départ.

- On n'a pas le choix. Si on veut bâtir ce monde qui nous fait rêver, il faut d'abord s'en donner la possibilité ! Et ça implique pleins de choses que je ne pensais pas devoir faire.

Roxas resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur déterminée y brillant.

- Dans ce cas, vous les ferez sans moi.

Axel resta muet face à sa déclaration, et avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, le blond avait quitté la pièce. Il prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, et lorsqu'il comprit que Roxas venait de quitter la Révolution, une colère soudaine s'empara de lui. Il saisit le premier objet qui lui passait par la main et le balança à travers la pièce.

- Putain de Révolution !

Ventus ne fut étonnamment pas le suivant à venir se plaindre. Ce fut Xion qui débarqua, furieuse. Axel l'écouta, stupéfait, se plaindre qu'ils aient tués les gardes de l'entreprise adverse avant de la brûler.

- Excusez-moi, se força-t-il à sourire, mais il fallait bien s'en débarrasser, de ces gardes !

- Vous ne pouviez pas les laisser en vie ? Les attirer ailleurs ? Peu importe ! Pas les tuer sauvagement ! Je n'ai jamais demandé ça ! Je voulais détruire l'entreprise, pas tuer des innocents !

Elle semblait toute chamboulée, la pauvre ! Encore une gamine naïve qui ne comprenait rien à la guerre. La même que Roxas !

- On parle de Révolution, soupira Axel. Si vous vouliez que personne ne meure, il fallait pas vous joindre à nous. Mieux, il faudrait arrêter de vendre des avions. On compte les utiliser pour tuer, vous êtes au courant ?

- Pour tuer des soldats, oui, se calma Xion. Des ennemis. Je n'ai pas voulu collaborer avec vous que pour l'argent. Je crois en votre cause. Mais ça, ça ne représente pas les valeurs auxquelles je crois !

- Il n'y a que les nobles qui peuvent se permettre d'avoir de belles valeurs.

- Dans ce cas, oublions les valeurs ! Parlons logique, parlons buisines. Je suis désormais la seule entreprise d'avions du pays. Les soupçons vont porter sur moi, je risque d'être accusée, ou du moins des rumeurs circuleront. Est-ce que vous croyez que ça va me faire une bonne image, la mort de tous ces innocents ? Comme si brûler ces avions ne suffisait pas ! Et si on fait le lien avec vous, est-ce mieux ?

- Nous avons laissé des faux indices laissant penser qu'il s'agit d'un coup de l'armée, répliqua Axel en haussant les épaules. On ne croira jamais à un coup de la Révolution.

- Mais on peut croire à un coup venant de moi ! Ruiner ma réputation, ce n'était pas dans le plan.

Après cette sympathique visite, Axel eut à faire à Saïx, qui le réprimanda lentement sur son échec. « Quitte à trahir Ventus, autant le faire jusqu'au bout ! Autant que ça serve à quelque chose ! »

- Tu aurais dû être le chef de cette Révolution, lança Axel pour la centième fois.

- Je ne le suis pas. C'est toi, qui l'es. Honore le choix de Xemnas.

Honorer son choix ! Quelle blague. S'ils avaient tous su la même chose qu'Axel, peut-être qu'ils lui auraient un peu plus foutu la paix. Il n'était pas le premier à recourir à ce genre de moyens.

Enfin, Ventus arriva en début de soirée. Axel s'était attendu à le voir plus tôt.

- Tu devrais avoir honte. _J'espère_ que tu as honte.

- Pas le moins du monde, soupira le chef des Révolutionnaires. Et pourtant, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir essayé aujourd'hui !

- _Tu as utilisé mon frère pour tuer une de mes amies_ ! s'écria Ventus.

- Et j'avais raison de le faire ! Bon sang, personne n'a l'air de comprendre ici ce qui se passe, ce qu'on fait ! C'est pas aussi simple que « on tue les méchants parce qu'on est les gentils ! » C'est pas aussi simple que « on tue le salaud d'Ansem et on dirige Prass ! ». Avant ça, il faut y arriver !

- Et pour ça, c'était essentiel de tuer Aqua ?

Axel s'emporta, exaspéré :

- Ta Aqua, c'est un _soldat_ ! Un putain de soldat qui nous tuera quand elle le pourra ! Elle a sûrement _déjà_ tué un paquet d'entre nous ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle donne au peuple l'espoir que l'armée est peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça ! Elle leur fait croire en leur gouvernement ! Elle leur fait croire que la Révolution n'est peut-être pas nécessaire pour qu'il y ait du changement ! C'est notre ennemi dans tous les sens possibles du terme !

- Si tu penses ça, pourquoi l'avoir épargnée ? répliqua Ventus.

Axel soupira. C'était vrai, ça, pourquoi ? Il savait qu'il avait raison, et jusqu'à ce que Ventus intervienne, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

- Une vie pour une vie.

- C'est faux, rétorqua Ventus.

Ce n'était peut-être pas entièrement vrai. Il y avait d'autres raisons sûrement. Pour Ventus, pour ne pas perdre son amitié. Parce qu'au fond, ses putains de paroles moralisatrices l'avaient atteint. Parce que s'il avait tué son amie devant lui…

Il se serait perdu. Pour de bon.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, ce que c'est.

- Tout ce que je sais, lança Ventus, c'est que je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Je ne le ferai plus.

Le dernier à venir fut Vanitas. Il ne lui posa qu'une question, une seule, et sur un ton non pas furieux, mais acide :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas accepté mon idée ?

- Qu'on tue la femme avec l'arme du blond ?

- C'était une excellente idée. On aurait eu l'effet voulu en respectant le caprice de Ventus. On aurait discrédité l'autre conne, et on serait pas rentré comme ça, en ayant fait tout ça pour rien. On est passés pour des _cons_. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté mon idée ?

- C'était trop tard, lança Axel au hasard, exténué de toutes ces explications.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, et c'est faux.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi comme chef si c'est pour tout le temps me remettre en question ? siffla Axel.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi. Tu as écouté ton putain de blondinet de frère de Ventus plutôt que moi. Un nouveau venu, un petit merdeux qui débarque ici et t'aide à écrire tes discours, un pauvre gosse qui voulait pas nous rejoindre au départ ! Tu l'as écouté lui plutôt que moi, Foulard Pourpre du début ! C'est lui, la raison ! Lui et Ventus, les deux ! Le duo de gamins naïfs qui ne comprend pas qu'on fait la Révolution, là !

Le mépris de Vanitas envers Ventus était plutôt positif, songea Axel malgré lui. Au moins ça les gardait éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et sa haine envers Roxas n'était pas neuve.

- Dès qu'il t'a demandé d'arrêter, tu l'as fait ! T'as obéi avec tes c…

Mais ses sous-entendus, eux, étaient inacceptables.

Axel s'empara de la gorge de son ami qui afficha un sourire narquois, comme si les doigts du chef des révolutionnaires n'étaient pas autour de son cou. Comme s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de le tuer à tout instant.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- Quoi ? Ça te plait pas ? Dis, ton petit protégé, il l'a pris comment que tu lui mentes et que tu l'utilises ?

- Ferme-la, intima Axel.

- J'ai renoncé à ce que tu m'avais demandé, mais et toi ? Est-ce que tu respectes tes propres lois ?

- Ferme-la !

La nuit tombée, il se retrouva seul dans son bureau, les paroles de Roxas, Ventus, Xion, Aqua et Vanitas se répétant inlassablement dans sa tête. Les reproches des uns et des autres, les avis contraires de chacun, la déception de tous.

Il alla chercher l'une des bouteilles d'alcool qu'il avait cachées, se servit un verre de rhum, le tendit au ciel.

- La belle responsabilité que tu m'as laissée ! À ta santé, Xemnas !

Il avait trouvé son bureau vide, et sur les escaliers qui menaient à ses quartiers, une bouteille et verre étaient posés. Il l'avait appelé, puis, ne récoltant que du silence, il avait pris le risque de grimper.

Il était arrivé dans ce qui devait être sa chambre, un immense matelas posé sur le sol, plusieurs coussins et couvertures posées dessus, et c'était tout. Une échelle donnait accès à une trappe, qui s'ouvrait sur le toit. Il l'avait trouvé là, allongé, le visage levé vers les étoiles. Il s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour l'observer, puis il l'avait repéré, lui avait souri avec cet air si hautain, si… Axel.

- T'es revenu ? Tu veux en remettre une couche ? Je suis parfaitement détendu, là, tu peux y aller. Je me contenterai de regarder les étoiles.

- Ça te ressemble pas, de te montrer aussi poète.

Axel haussa les sourcils, se redressa.

- Tu me tutoies, maintenant, Roxas ?

Le blond sourit, hocha la tête.

- Je l'ai fait sans m'en rendre compte.

- Tu ne tutoies que tes amis, je me souviens. Après m'avoir gueulé dessus, tu décides qu'on est devenus potes ? L'amitié, c'est dans les deux sens, en plus, non ? Et si moi je t'aime pas ?

Roxas se permit de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Axel ne réagit pas.

- C'est rare, que le ciel soit aussi dégagé, déclara-t-il.

- Tu parles du ciel pour changer de sujet ? ricana Axel. Mais ouais, c'est rare. Et c'est putain de beau.

Il s'allongea à nouveau, déclara calmement :

- Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles. Je me retrouve à faire des choses qui me dépassent. Mais ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. On m'a choisi pour être le chef de cette Révolution. Ces femmes et ces hommes attendent de moi que je les guide vers la victoire. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour les y mener.

- Même te perdre, toi ?

Axel sourit, et Roxas en eut mal au cœur. Il y avait trop d'amertume dans ce sourire, et même de la rage.

- Je suis condamné à mourir, de toute façon. Alors, oui, même me perdre moi.

- Tu n'es pas condamné.

- Bien sûr que si. Je suis le Roi des révolutionnaires, je serai le premier visé lors du combat final. Je mourrai forcément.

- Et qui gouvernera, après la guerre ?

Axel éclata de rire, se redressa. Roxas l'observa s'amuser de ses paroles, décontenancé.

- Tu me vois gouverner ? Le Roi Axel Break !

- On t'appelle le Roi des Loups.

- Exactement, le Roi des Loups, le Roi des révolutionnaires. Pas le Roi d'Elgard ! Je suis fait pour me battre, je suis fait pour nous mener à la victoire. Pas pour gouverner après. Je deviendrais fou.

Il se calma, planta ses yeux dans ceux de Roxas.

- Il y a les guerriers, ceux qui sont prêts à tout donner pour la Révolution. Les gens comme Vanitas, Larxène, ton frère même, et moi. Ceux qui mourront.

Roxas voulu intervenir mais Axel ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Et il y a les gens comme toi. Comme Ventus. Comme Namine, Saïx. Ceux qui survivront. Ceux qui en ont plus dans la tête et dans l'âme que dans les bras et les armes. C'est vous, qui gouvernez ce monde plus tard.

- Je ne…

- Tu auras ton rôle à jouer, l'interrompit Axel. Plus grand que ce que tu crois. Tu n'aurais jamais imaginé être le conseiller du _Roi des Loups_, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait prononcé « Roi des Loups » avec tant de dérision que Roxas se demandait ce qu'il pensait réellement de ce nom. Ce qu'il pensait de lui, en fait.

- Si t'es là, c'est pour quoi ? Me dire que finalement tu restes, ou me dire au revoir ?

Roxas n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour changer d'avis, mais il préféra garder le silence quelques secondes, jouant avec la patience d'Axel Break.

- Eh, réponds petit blond ! Je suis ton chef tant que t'es là !

- Je sais pas, j'hésite encore, lança Roxas d'un ton léger.

Axel sourit, poussa son épaule de sa main, l'air soulagé. Roxas imaginait la journée qu'il avait dû passer, à essuyer les reproches de tous.

- Je ne vais pas arrêter après tout ce qu'on a fait… C'est soit trop tard, soit trop tôt.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du chef des révolutionnaires.

- Je me suis emporté avant. Je suis toujours pas d'accord avec ce que t'as fait, mais je peux le comprendre, un peu.

- Bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à observer le ciel percé d'étoiles. On pouvait percevoir l'agitation de la Cité des Loups si on tendait l'oreille, mais Roxas préférait se concentrer sur le silence, sur le vide qui l'envahissait en cet instant. Il se sentait apaisé, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Comme le calme avant… avant quoi ?

- J'aimerais savoir comment tu es devenu le chef de cette Révolution.

Axel rit doucement, secoua la tête.

- J'ai bu, mais je ne suis pas ivre mort. Pas assez pour parler du passé.

- C'est le moment idéal pour parler du passé, insista Roxas.

- Alors parle-moi du tien. Ta vie avant la Révolution, c'était comment ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Fils de marchand, tu passais ton temps à aider ton père dans sa boutique. Tu n'avais pas vraiment de vie sociale à part ton frère, et… tu n'as jamais connu l'amour.

Roxas ne releva pas qu'il venait de contourner sa question pour parler de lui.

- Par contre, tu as déjà été avec une fille. Elle devait être fille de marchand aussi, pas trop moche, pas trop jolie non plus.

- J'avais une vie sociale, corrigea Roxas. J'avais des amis.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à la rue ? Tes amis n'ont pas voulu t'aider ?

Roxas se rembrunit, là, il marquait un point.

- Certains ont quitté la ville, certains sont morts. Les autres…

- Les autres n'étaient pas de vrais amis, sourit Axel. Et pour la fille, j'ai raison ?

- J'ai eu deux petites amies, répondit Roxas sans même savoir pourquoi il acceptait d'en parler. Une a quitté la ville après que ses parents aient été tués par les soldats. L'autre…

C'était plutôt embarrassant. Roxas décida de se taire, mais le chef des révolutionnaires ne semblait pas d'accord :

- L'autre ? insista-t-il. Quoi, tu t'es fait jeter ?

Il étouffa un rire et Roxas le fusilla du regard.

- Elle était vraiment sympa, mais… Enfin, elle était un peu entreprenante et… Elle a trouvé que j'étais pas…

Axel semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. Roxas acheva dans un souffle honteux :

- … à la hauteur…

Inévitablement, l'autre, hilare, se moqua de lui. Roxas ramena ses genoux contre lui, vexé. Il aurait mieux fait de la quitter sa Révolution, tiens !

- C'est qu'il est plus puceau ! Pas « à la hauteur », mais plus puceau !

- Je crois que ça te regarde pas…

- Qui voulait parler du passé, déjà ? Je t'ai pas forcé à me le dire !

Axel Break avait l'air bien plus joyeux que lorsqu'il était arrivé, et d'une certaine façon, ça faisait plaisir à Roxas.

- J'ai le droit à mon anecdote embarrassante ! tenta-t-il. Ne me dis pas que ça n'a jamais été… gênant, pour toi !

Quelque chose traversa le regard d'Axel, et son sourire ressembla bientôt plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Mieux vaut éviter ce sujet, décida-t-il.

Roxas comprit immédiatement qu'il avait tout intérêt à obéir. Axel s'était immédiatement replié sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait se protéger de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et en particulier de Roxas. Il ignorait pourquoi, et préférait ne pas le lui demander. Et puis, il commençait à se douter que le Roi des Loups détestait aborder sa vie privée. Comme si livrer un peu de lui revenait à se montrer vulnérable.

- Tu me raconteras un jour, pourquoi vous avez été choisi ? Par les Foulards Pourpres.

Axel se leva soudainement, s'étira, se tourna vers lui, ses yeux absinthes plantés dans les siens. Assis, Roxas le voyait entouré de toutes les étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel, ses cheveux rouges portant les reflets argentés de la lune. Il dégageait cette aura étrange qui était la sienne.

- Je vais dormir. Tu devrais faire de même. Et, pour ça… On verra.

C'était déjà mieux qu'un refus. Roxas sourit, suivit Axel jusque dans ses quartiers, puis l'observa s'écrouler sur son lit.

- Allez, dégage, laisse-moi dormir ! lui lança-t-il en lui faisant signe de descendre les escaliers.

Roxas s'exécuta, s'empara de la bouteille et du verre en bas des escaliers et alla les poser sur le bureau du chef des Révolutionnaires. Puis il quitta le QG et se retrouva dehors, au milieu de l'agitation nocturne de la Cité. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, observa les étoiles.

Au milieu du brouhaha, des mètres plus bas que les toits, et sans Axel Break se moquant de lui à ses côtés, elles lui parurent moins éclatantes.

* * *

Pourquoi était-il venu, déjà ?

Ah, oui. Il était en colère. Mais pourquoi, au fait ? Était-ce réellement pour les raisons qu'il avait évoquées ? Lui en voulait-il uniquement pour ce qui s'était produit ce jour-là ?

Où était-ce parce qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis, quoi, des semaines, des mois ?

Était-ce parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Ventus avait l'impression que son cœur s'émiettait ? Parce que chacun de ses mots l'insupportait, chacun de ses sourires l'agaçait ? Parce qu'un simple contact lui donnait envie de vomir ?

Combien de temps avait-il lutté, déjà ? Combien de temps passé à éviter ça, tout en sachant que c'était vain ?

- T'es encore fâché ? demanda l'autre.

- Non, souffla-t-il.

- Tu parles plus. Je t'ai trop fait gémir, c'est ça ?

Peut-être n'avait-il aucune volonté, peut-être était-il incapable de résister. Incapable de tenir une promesse.

Ventus ferma les yeux, les paroles qu'Axel lui avait un jour dites se répétant dans sa tête :

« Si ça vient à s'apprendre un jour, ils vous tueront. Tous les deux. »

- Une nouvelle promesse d'envolée.

« Combien avant que je n'en meure ? »

* * *

_"Félicitations tu vas bientôt toucher le fond, c'est bien."_

_Fight Club_

* * *

_Ce chapitre était pas mal centré sur Ventus et Aqua. J'aime bien le personnage de Ventus, mais j'ai surtout un vrai attachement pour Aqua.  
_

_Je ne sais pas si certains l'ont remarqué ou l'auraient remarqué plus tard si je ne l'avais pas dit, mais tous soldats haut-gradés de l'armée d'Elgard sont des personnages de Final Fantasy ! :) J'ai dû chercher leurs noms de famille et souvent, comme il n'y a pas leur prénom, c'est dur de les reconnaître ^^ A vous de voir si vous en reconnaissez ! Seul le Haut-Lieutenant est inventé. _

_Pour la citation, elle est assez ironique, et elle concerne tous les persos, même si sur le coup, elle est un peu plus dédiée à Ventus. _

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture ! Un grand merci de suivre cette histoire :) _


End file.
